No tengo miedo de amarte (DM&HG)
by 16almas
Summary: Un Dramione distinto... Cuando algo se quiere, siempre se hará todo lo posible por protegerlo, hasta incluso darás tu vida por eso...
1. Prólogo

**_CAPÍTULO 0 - "PRÓLOGO."_**

Era una noche de invierno, pero extrañamente agradable.  
Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, se encontraban en un hermoso prado, que no estaba muy lejos de la Madriguera.  
Ambos miraban el cielo totalmente estrellado, uno al lado del otro, con las manos entrelazadas.  
Al lado de Hermione había una canasta llena de los recipientes, que hasta hacía no mucho rato, estaban llenos de la comida más rica que podían haber comido en un día como ese.  
Hermione se sentía muy feliz. Como siempre que se estaba de esa manera con Ronald, y no discutiendo por cualquier cosa, como solía suceder. Ambos eran muy felices o al menos eso creía. Ella con un movimiento rápido, se acostó encima de él, le miró a los ojos y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Ronald como respuesta la atrajo aún más a él, y la comenzó a besar, como sabía que a ella le gustaba.  
Poco a poco Ronald los levantó a los dos, asiendo que se sentarán, ella como hacía un momento, encima de él, para así, poder profundizar más el beso, mientras él le acariciaba.  
Ronald de mala ganas, cortó el beso, ya que les estaba faltando el aire a ambos. Ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello, casi al mismo tiempo que le susurraba TE AMO en su oído. Él como respuesta le agarró la cabeza, y la miró directamente a los ojos y le pregunto:  
– ¿TE QUERÉ CASAR CONMIGO, HERMS? –  
Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, hasta que Ron se lo volvió a preguntar. Hermione abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no pudo, era tanta la emoción que sentía que no podía articular ninguna palabra. Así que se limitó a besarlo. Un beso mucho más profundo y apasionado de lo que habían sido los anteriores.  
– ¿ESTO ES UN SÍ? – Preguntó Ron, volviendo a separarlos.  
– ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! UN MILLÓN DE ¡SÍ! TE AMO RON –  
-GRACIAS HERMS. YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, Y QUIERO QUE ESTÉS A MI LADO POR SIEMPRE.-

**_"MISMO DÍA, MISMA HORA PERO DIFERENTE LUGAR."_**

-¿POR QUÉ DRACO? ESTO NO TIENE POR QUE TERMINAR DE ESTA FORMA, YO...- Le recriminó Astoria a Draco.  
-NO ME IMPORTAN TUS SENTIMIENTOS ASTORIA. ENTIENDE ESO. ME HAS ENGAÑADO.- Escupió él como respuesta.  
– LA VERDAD DRACO, TIENES RAZÓN... ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE? EHHH, A VER DIME... TÚ ME HICISTE LO MISMO A MÍ, ¿PORQUÉ CREÍSTE QUE YO NO TE HARÍA LO MISMO? ¡NO TODO GUIRA AL REDEDOR TUYO DRACO MALFOY! ... – Le gritó Astoria con todas sus fuerzas.  
– NI EN EL TUYO TAMPOCO ASTORIA. Y EN EL TUYO TAMPOCO, SIEMPRE RECUERDA ESO QUERIDA. – Dijo con malicia Draco y sin esperar respuesta, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Mejor dicho, lo único que dejó fue un corazón roto y muchos recuerdos en el olvido.  
Como no tenía ganas de ir a su casa, ya que no quería encontrarse con su padre, prefirió ir al mundo Muggle.  
Por ahí quien le dice, encontraba alguna que otra chica, ya que esas si que eran mujeres verdaderamente hermosas y sin ser corrompidas por las cirugías o la moda, como al él le gustaban, y así de paso, podía olvidarse del mal momento que le había hecho pasar la estúpida de Astoria.  
Como no conocía muy bien todavía el mundo Muggle, fue a parar a un bosque, al cual ni siquiera había pensado.  
Era un bosque, no como los que suelen haber en el mundo Mágico, sino, que todo lo contrario, ese bosque estaba rodeado de árboles, totalmente florecidos. Tenía un pasto de un verde muy lindo y brillante. Un lago, en el cual se podía ver su propio reflejo, como si fuera un espejo. El agua era transparente y muy limpia. Todo a su al rededor se veía e incluso se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Miró todo a su alrededor, y era tan hermoso el paisaje como si se tratase de un lugar pintado por el mejor pinto que jamás pudo haber existido en la tierra.  
Se acostó en el pasto y comenzó a contemplar el cielo. Empezó a sentir cosas, que en el mundo mágico no sentí. Sentía paz, esperanza, sentía que si deseaba algo se cumpliría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba verdaderamente maravillado con ese lugar, que decidió que lo tomaría como suyo...  
Y en ese lugar se juró a sí mismo, que el día en que realmente se enamorase, y se casase traería a su mujer a vivir con él ahí. Aunque, sabía que para poder cumplir esta promesa tardaría no solo meses, no, sino que, años y años. Ya que desgraciadamente no creía en el amor...


	2. LA BODA

**_CAPÍTULO 1 - "LA BODA"_**

**_"AÑOS MÁS TARDES..."_**

Hermione con veintiocho años, se encuentra a solo dos hora de contraer matrimonio con Ronald Weasley.  
Pero ella, ya vestida con el vestido de novia y mirándose en el espejo sin pestañear, se dio cuenta de que no podía casarse con la persona a la cual quería más como un amigo, que como novio y mucho menos como marido. Pero aun así, ante sus dudas, ella se niega a seguir a su corazón, prefirió seguir a su cabeza que le decía todo lo contrario.  
– Bien, Hermione, este es tu día. El día por el cual estuviste esperando más de... bueno muchos años... No te dejes engañar por unas dudas creadas por tu propia imaginación, tú amas a Ron más que a nada en este mundo... o no... –. Se decía una y otra vez, tratando de convencer a su corazón.  
Hemione se agachó rápidamente y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de calmar, de esa manera los fuertes dolores que sentía en su barriga por los nervios que tenía. Justo en ese momento entraban por la puerta Harry y Ginny de la mano.  
– Herms, ¿qué pasa? –. Le preguntó Harry yendo a su lado para ayudarla a sentarse.  
– Nervios... ¿No es así Herms? –. Dedujo rápidamente Ginny.  
Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba muy confundida. Quería salir corriendo, aunque sea por la ventana, en ese momento, se rio para sus adentro, al recordar la película "Novia Fugitiva". No sabía el porque de tantos nervios, sabía lo que quería, o al menos eso creía, pero aun así, su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero sabía que todas su dudas se irían una vez que ambos dijera que el ansiado SÍ  
– No te preocupes Herms. A mí antes de casarme con Harry, me sucedió lo mismo. Te acordás que casi Harry se muere, cuando en vez de decirle que Sí, le dije que NO... Jajaj –. Le dijo Ginny, mientras observaba a su esposo como se sonrojaba.  
– Como olvidalo, ese día fue muy agitado, por así decirlo –. Contesto Hermione.  
Ginny y Harry se habían casado quince años, y ya tenían tres hijos: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter y Lily Luna Potter. Tres de sus amores...  
– ¿Qué o mejor dicho, necesitas algo? –. Quiso saber su mejor amigo.  
– No, Harry. Gracias, pero estoy bien. Me encuentro mucho mejor. ¿Ya llegó mi padre? –. Preguntó Hermione, sentándose en una silla para que Ginny le terminase de arreglar.  
– Aún no Herms, pero ya le dijimos a Molly, que nos avise si llega a llegar –. Le contesto Harry, mientras su mujer le terminaba de colocar las últimas hebillas en forma de flores blancas que sostenía barios mechones de su cabellos, y le retocaba el maquillaje a Hermione.  
– Estas muy hermosa Hermione. Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti –. Dijo una vos detrás de ellos.  
– Oh papá –. Ella se levantó rápidamente de la silla en donde se encontraba, y fue directo a abrazar a su padre.  
– Ven Harry, hay que darles un poco de privacidad –. Le dijo Ginny a su marido en el oído, para que solo él la escuchara. – Hola señor Granger, me alegro muchísimo de verle –. Lo saludó ella dándole un abrazo en cuando se separó de su hija.  
– Lo mismo digo Ginny, Harry –. Saludó el señor Granger, dándole la mano a Harry, pero que este rechazó para darle un abrazo igual que su señora. El señor Granger acepto este gesto muy agradecido por parte del mejor amigo de su hija.  
– Bueno, si nos necesitan, estaremos a fuera arreglando un par de cosas. –. Dijo Ginny.  
– Gracias Ginny –. Dijeron el señor Granger y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
Cuando se fueron y cerraron la puerta, Hermione miró a su padre, y se dio cuenta de que él estaba muy cansado. Se veía a simple vista, lo rápido que había envejecido desde la muerte de su madre, no hacía tan solo un año.  
– ¿Cómo te estas preparando para tu día, hija mía? –. Quiso saber el señor Granger.  
– La verdad, ando muy nerviosa. En la cabeza se me cruzan un millar de preguntas y dudas a las cuales no sé como actuar, ni que debo hacer. –. Le contestó ella mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá en medio de la habitación.  
– Los nervios y las dudas son muy comunes, hija mía –. La consolaba él. – Todo el mundo sufre esa "agonía". Recuerdo que tu madre también había sufrido lo mismo, y yo también. Pero nunca he dejado de decir que fue el mejor camino que pude haber elegido, así como yo formé mi familia, tú también la formarás, comenzando desde el día de hoy, hasta el día de tu muerte. Lástima que tu madre tubo que partir antes... –. Se interrumpió el señor Granger, ya que una cuantas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, asiendo que su hija se emocionara igual que él.  
– Papá, la extraño muchísimo... –.  
– Igual yo, querida mía... Ya, no llores. Disfruta tu día, hija mía, que aunque a tu madre no la puedas ver, ella siempre está presente –. Le decía su padre mientras la abrazaba.  
Cuando se calmaron, empezaron a hablar sobre la familia Granger, ya que Hermione hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al mundo Muggles a visitar a su parientes, por el hecho de que se había mudado al mundo Mágico, para estar más cerca de Ron y así también poder trabajar en Hogwarts como profesora de Historia de la Magia.  
Mientras hablaban de todo en general, las horas fueron pasando, hasta que Harry tocó la puerta para avisarles que la hora ya había llegado. El señor Granger le dio un último abrazo a su hija y un beso en la frente, una ves que llegaron a las puertas de la entrada de la iglesia, le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercarse a entregar a su hija a Ron.  
Cuando el padre de Hermione, entrase a la iglesia para anunciar que ella ya entraría, agarró a Harry del brazo fuertemente asiendo que este la mirase sorprendido, pero luego de entender su actitud le sonrió dulcemente y le pregunto:  
– ¿Estas lista? –.  
– Eso creo –. contestó muy indecisa.  
Primero entró Teddy Lupin, quién llevaba los anillos, escoltado por James a su derecha y Albus a su izquierda. Les siguió Victoire Weasley (la hija de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour), y Lily, quienes tiraban pétalos de rosas blancas en el piso. Por último, le llegó el turno a la novia, que mientras iba entrando, vio a Ron parado justo en el altar, esperándola, se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba. No veía la hora de que dieran sus votos y así poder vivir como siempre quisieron...  
Cuando llegaron al altar, Harry besó su mano y se la entregó a Ron. Este la recibió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Esa sonrisa que hacía que a ella le dieran ganas de desmayarse.  
– Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de esta pareja. Si alguien que se opone a este casamiento, que hable ahora o calle para siempre... –.  
– Yo me opongo –.


	3. UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

**_CAPÍTULO 2 – "UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO" _**

Todos se dieron vuelta rápidamente para saber quién fue la chica que había irrumpido en la boda.  
– Ron, por favor no te cases, quédate conmigo... Por favor... Quiero que cuides de mí y de tú futuro hijo... –. Decía una y otra vez esa chica. Todos la miraban a ella y luego a la pareja, hasta que Hermione entendió lo que ella estaba diciendo, Ron estaba esperando un hijo con ella...  
Hermione miró a Ron, quién la miró al mismo tiempo a ella, a provechando el momento, con un rápido movimiento, le pegó una piña, que le provocó la ruptura de su nariz.  
Sin mirar a nada más, lio corriendo. No quería enfrentarse a nadie. No quería que la consolaran, ni la abrazaran ni le digas LO SIENTO. Sólo quería estar sola... sola con sus pensamientos y nada más...  
Ninguno pudo alcanzar a Hermione, así que no sabían que camino había tomado.  
Harry enojado con Ron lo lleva a un lugar en donde nadie podría molestarles, para así poder hablar mejor. Ambos entraron en una habitación que estaba cerca del altar.  
Harry trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero no podía, la traición que había cometido Ron hacía su mejor amiga Hermione, no se lo perdonaría jamás.  
Ron se sentó en una silla cubriéndose la nariz con algo que había encontrado en ese lugar, mientras que su amigo permanecía parado, caminando de un lado para otro, buscando las preguntas adecuadas para hacerle a Ron.  
– ¿Quién es esa chica? –. Preguntó tratando de mantenerse calmado. Al ver que su amigo, no contestó le dijo más calmo que antes – Ron, quiero la verdad, necesito saber la verdad –.  
– Ella se llama Darla Worrey –. Le contestó mientras miraba el suelo.  
– ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas con ella? –. Siguió con las preguntas Harry.  
– Desde hace más de tres años –. Volvió a contestar mientras mantenía la misma postura.  
– Pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Hermione? –. Le preguntó mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos a Ron.  
– Yo no quería que sucediera esto... Solo que... –. Estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que sentía, pero no pudo, ya que su hermana entro como un tornado a la habitación.  
– ¿Qué, eh? ¿Acaso que pensabas hacer? Dime Ronald Weasley –. Le grito su hermana Ginny. – ¿Sabes el daño que le has causado a Hermione hoy? Encima, esa chica, mejor dicho, esa niña, ya que estoy más que segura que no tiene más de dieciocho o diecinueve años de edad, está embarazada y supuestamente de vos –.  
Ron miró a su hermana con odio por la forma en que estaba hablando de la mujer a la que ama más que a Hermione... más que a nada en este mundo.  
–Ella está embarazada de mí, y esa chica, como vos la llamas, hermanita, se llama Darla, y quiero... –.  
– En este momento eres él menos adecuado para hacerse el ofendido ni mucho menos, Ronald, me da igual cual sea el nombre de esa chica. ¡MEDA IGUAL!. Heriste los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga, tú sabías que esto sucedería, y aun así seguiste adelante con todo, CON TODO. Si ya no la querías debiste haber sido sincero con ella y no haber dejado que esa niña irrumpiera de esa forma en la boda –.  
Ron no sabía que hacer ni que decir, así que tomó la misma decisión que había tomado Hermione, agarró sus cosas y se fue. Algo que sentía que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho, pero que se negaba hacer.  
Cuando salió afuera de la iglesia vio a sus padres y al señor Granger hablando, parecían muy preocupados. Al verlo a él, lo miraron con un cierto brillo en los ojos que demostraban lo enojados que estaban con él, pero fue el señor Granger, quien destilaba más enojo, mezclado con la ira y el dolor. Pero aun así siguió su camino, buscando con la mirada a Darla, cuando la encontró la abrazó en frente de todos y hasta la besó para luego "desaparecer".

Hermione corrió y corrió, mientras se desahogaba en lágrimas. Se dirigió a un callejón, ya que quería "aparecerse" en un bosque al cual solía ir con sus padres cuando era chica. Sentía que en ese momento lo único que necesitaba y quería era paz y tranquilidad. No quería enfrentare a nadie, y mucho menos, sentir la humillación y la vergüenza que sentiría al mirar a sus amigos y familiares.  
Cuando se "apareció", se dejó caer al suelo en cuclillas y se abrazó a sí misma. Estuvo así por un largo rato, hasta que sintió ruidos extraños provenientes de atrás suyo.  
Al darse vuelta, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ahí parado, detrás suyo, se encontraba la última persona con la esperaba encontrarse en un lugar así, y mucho menos, en el mundo Muggles.  
Quién estaba ahí era Draco. Draco Malfoy...


	4. ARROGANCIA X2

**_CAPÍTULO 3 - "ARROGANCIA X2"_**

Los dos se quedaron viendo por tan solo unos segundos, ya que ella se volvió a mirar al frente, se levantó de golpe preparándose para "desaparecer" y buscar otro lugar, en donde no allá gente de ningún tipo.  
Pero él, siendo más rápido que ella, le agarro del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.  
- ¿Granger? -. Le preguntó él sorprendido.  
Ella se rio por tal pregunta, aunque no sabía el porque.  
- Si no soy yo, ¿quién más? -. Preguntó ella con arrogancia.  
- Bueno no sé... -. Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Mira, no he venido a perder mi tiempo con alguien como vos -. Le dijo ella sin esperar más.  
- Con alguien como yo... Ehhh... ¿Y cómo es eso Granger? -. Le preguntó Draco, al igual que ella usando la arrogancia.  
- Aya tú Malfoy... Aya tú... -. Ella lo miró de arriba a bajo y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.  
- ¿Encontraste algo de tu agrado? Porque si es así, tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda ayudarte a conseguirla -. Le preguntó mientras la saltaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa verdaderamente seductora, a la que ella, si hubiese estado es sus cabeles, se hubiese sonrojado y tal vez desmayado de verdad, ya que era mucho más sexy que la de Ron.  
- La verdad, Malfoy, que no, no he encontrado absolutamente nada de mi agrado, como tú lo dices, y si encontrara algo, no vendría de tu mano y aunque así lo fuera, dudo que puedas complacerme -. Contestó con ironía y arrogancia mientras lo volvía a mirar de arriba a bajo.  
- ¿Eso crees, Granger? Pero veraz que no es así -. Dijo él desafiándola.  
- Ya lo veremos Malfoy -. Le hizo saber. Luego miró para todos los lados. Y le pregunto - Dime Malfoy, que hace un arrogante e hipócrita, que NO SABE AMAR A NADIE, NI NADA, en un lugar como este? -. Le preguntó ella con un tono de malicia y enojo.  
- Después me dicen a mí arrogante... Eso a ti, Granger no te incumbe -.  
- La verdad tienes razón Malfoy, pero igual, es raro que andes en este lugar, y aun más, sabiendo que es un lugar Muggle. Según tengo entendido que aun sigues odiando a los de sangre "impura" y más a los Maggel -. Le recalcó Hermione.  
- Te equivocas Greger -. Le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
- ¿Así? ¿Por qué? -. Quiso saber ella cruzándose de brazos.  
- Por qué yo no odio a gente como esa. No, yo soy mucho más superior que todos ellos juntos, así que, no sirve de nada odiarlos -. Le corrigió Draco.  
- Veo que no has cambiado, Malfoy -. Le contestó ella con mucha más arrogancia.  
- Y tu tampoco, rata de biblioteca -. Le sonrió con malicia.  
- Maldito y desgraciado Hurón -. Comentó ella.  
- Cínica -. Le dijo él tomando la misma postura que ella.  
- ¿Cínica? Ja. Tu eres un egoísta y un bueno para nada -.  
- ¿Bueno para nada? Y te sigues equivocando sangre sucia -. Dijo con ironía Malfoy.  
- Cobarde, maldito desgraciado -. Gritó Hermione.  
- ¿Cobarde me llamas a mí? Mira quien tiene un vestido de novia, y se encuentra en un lugar totalmente desolado, y encima llorando -. Dijo aun más con malicia.  
Hermione al escuchar esto se quedó callada, y sus ojos se habían vuelto brillosos. Draco al darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, prefirió quedarse callado, aunque eso no era lo que quería hacer, sino, todo lo contrario, quería saber de los motivos por el cual ella estaba ahí y encima con un vestido de novia a la cual le hacía tremendamente hermosa.  
Ella, que había, bajado la vista al suelo, la levantó de golpe y mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo a modo de respuesta:  
- Me alegro de que esté bien Draco -. Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, desapareció.


	5. RECORDANDO A GRANGER

_**CAPÍTULO 4 - "RECORDANDO A... GRANGER"**_

Draco se sintió confundido, al no entender nada, y aun más, ya que ella le había llamado por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido. Se sentó en el suelo, y luego se acostó para así poder mirar el cielo. Se rió para sí mismo mientras recordaba las cosas que se había dicho con Granger...  
- Hermione -. Susurro despacio.  
Gracias a que la había visto empezó a recordar muchas cosas y no precisamente porque se había olvidado de las cosas, no. Todo lo contrario, sino, que ella "avivó" las cosas que había intentado olvidar o simplemente, sin darse cuenta, las había dejado atrás.  
Luego centró sus pensamientos en ella, solo en ella. La recordó en el primer día de clases en Hogwarts, luego el transcurso de sus estadía durante todos los años asistidos a Hogwarts. Se empezó a reír aun más, al recordar la piña que le había dado por a ver insultado al Hipogrifo. La comparó con su antiguo aspecto y con el de ahora. Se dio cuenta de que aquella chica que había conocido años atrás se había convertido en una mujer... una hermosa mujer.  
Como se había perdido entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que la tarde había pasado. Se levantó del suelo y antes de desaparecer, se dio cuenta de que habrá visto algo en ella que había ignorado durante todos estos años pasados...

Cuando se apareció en su casa, había llegado justo a tiempo para la cena con sus padres. Ese era el único momento en el cual podía ver a su madre y a su padre juntos sin discutir o simplemente ignorarse mutuamente como si no vivieran ni en la misma casa o ni se conocieran.  
– Hijo llegas justo a tiempo –. Le dice su madre mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le abrazaba como siempre que llegaba a su casa.  
Lucius ni se inmutó, siguió comiendo como sí nada. Hacia mucho que se había olvidado de hablarle, y todo porque el no aprobó que su hijo se convirtiera en auror y mucho menos pidiera un puesto en la escuela de Hogwarts como profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya hacía varios años atrás, luego de haber concluido con sus estudios, y no había querido tomar su lugar en las empresas Malfoy.  
Narcissa, se dio cuenta de que su hijo miraba a su padre, y que este no era capas de devolverle la mirada, así que le hizo mirarla a los ojos, y ella le sonrió dulcemente, mientras que le hacía saber que lo dejara así, ya que sería lo mejor.  
Se sentó en la cabecera, al frente de su padre y comenzó a comer. La cena siempre era en silencio, pero alguna que otra vez su madre le hacía preguntas, como por ejemplo, le preguntaba como había sido su día, como se encontraba con su trabajo y cosas así, pero eso era todo. Su padre no miraba nada, que no sea su plato o un punto lejano a ellos.  
Pero hoy no. En la cabeza de Lucius rodeaba sólo un pensamiento: Draco tenía que casarse con Astoria, le guste o no, lo iba a hacer, así que levanto la vista de su plato y con vos fría y amenazante le dijo:  
– Te guste o no, te casaras con Astoria –.  
– ¿Qué? No, yo con esa no me caso –. Le contestó Draco a su padre usando el mismo tono de vos.  
– Lo arás, si no quieres que está familia termine de romperse –.  
– Está familia ya está rota, padre, y eso te lo debemos a ti –.  
– ¿Cómo te atreves? Deberías darme... –.  
– No tengo nada que darte –.  
– Bien, no te casarás, ¿no? Está bien, agarra tus cosas y vete de aquí. Vete donde quieras, pero no vulvas, y a tu madre tampoco la verás nunca más –.  
– Tú no me puedes negar ver a mi único hijo, Lucius –. Le dijo Narcissa.  
– Sí lo puedo hacer, y sabes que lo aré –.  
– No puedes manipularme. No me casaré y mucho menos me iré sin mi madre –.  
– Vete hijo, será lo mejor –. Le dijo su madre suavemente entendiendo lo que podía suceder si no hacía lo que su padre le ordenaba. – Vete hijo, y sé feliz, como te mereces hijo –.  
– Pero madre... –.  
– No te preocupes por mí querido mío, yo estaré bien. Ahora vete por favor, no compliques las cosas más de lo ya están. Yo ya viví mi vida, ahora te toca a ti –.  
Draco se levanto de su asiento y al darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y empezó hacer sus valijas. Una vez que las tuvo hechas, le dejó una carta a su madre y desapareció...


	6. DIECISIETE MESES DESPUÉS

**_CAPÍTULO 5 - "DIECISIETE MESES DESPUÉS"_**

**_UNA SEMANA ANTES._**

**_EN LA MADRIGUERTA._**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la mesa familiar, en compañía de todos los Weasley, obviamente como casi todos los sábados en los que se podía salir del castillo Hogwarts.  
Pero como desde hace tres meses, la silla a su derecha estaba vacía, ya que Ronald, no había vuelto más desde el incidente de la boda. Nadie sabía nada de él, pero no por ello, las cosas cambiaron para mal. No, sino, todo lo contrario. Las cosas para Hermione, mejoraron mucho, pudo dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a su trabajo como profesora en Hogwarts, y también a pasar más tiempo con su padre y familia Muggles.  
Nadie hablaba de él, era como si nunca hubiese existido, pero por otro lado, todos estaban preocupados por él. Estaban en la misma situación que habían vivido haceaños atrás con Precy. Si bien, nadie le había perdonado aún, no podían dejar de pensar en Ronald, preguntándose si él estaba bien, o era feliz.  
Más de una vez, el señor Weasley, había tratado de contactarse con Ron, pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera, no podía. Harry lo había ido a buscar también, pero no tubo éxito, y cada vez que lo encontraba, este desaparecía. Genny, estaba arrepentida de lo que le había dicho el día de la boda, al fin y al cabo, ella no era quién, para decirle que hacer o que decir. Él ya era lo suficientemente grade, para hacerse cargo de sus actos.  
Hermione, por un lado estaba feliz por él, porque había encontrado al amor de su vida, o al menos eso creía ella. Yo y mis creencias Se decía más de una vez. Pero por otro lado, se sentía muy mal por ella misma. Se sentía vacía y triste, porque sabía que ya no podría encontrar a su "alma gemela", porque ese día, se dio cuenta de que el amor no era para ella.  
– ¿Herms? –. volvió a preguntar Molly preocupada.  
– Ah... Este... Lo siento –. Se disculpó Hermione, mientras que dejaba los cubiertos en el plato, y agarraba una copa que contenía vino, dio un sorbo y luego continuó. – Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos... Lo que pasa es que estaba repasando la clase que voy a dar el lunes, ya que vamos a tocar un tema nuevo, y quería que mis alumnos no tengan problemas para entenderme –. Comentó, aunque todos en la mesa sabían que era solo una simple escusa. – ¿Qué me habían preguntado? –. Quiso saber.  
– ¿Cómo te esta yendo, con la enseñanza Herms? –. Preguntó Harry.  
– La verdad muy bien. Los alumnos como todos los años, complicados, simples... en fin... adolescentes. –.  
– ¿Y los de Slytherin? –.  
– Bueno, ellos... A pesar de que se suelen meterse en problemas, como siempre, son buenos también. No son como lo fueron sus padre y/o abuelos –.  
– Eso es bueno saber. Que los chicos del futuro, no están cometiendo los mismos errores que sus antepasados –. Comentó el señor Weasley con cierta admiración, aunque Hermione no sabía el porqué.  
– ¿Son rebeldes nuestros niños? –. Quiso saber.  
– Bueno... ellos... son muy buenos, y admito que también rebeldes... –.  
– Como todos. –. Dijo Harry, sabiendo que lo de rebeldes, iba más para sus dos hijos varones, James y Albus, más que para Teddy o Victoire o Lily. ¿Peor que se iba hacer? Ellos son cómo él y como su padre.  
Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione se dirigió al cuarto que siempre ocupaba cuando iba a la casa de los Weasley, para terminar de arreglar sus cosas.  
Mientras lo estaba asiendo, alguien golpeó la puerta. Ella se levantó de la cama y abrió. Allí se encontraba su mejor amigo Harry. Entró a la habitación y cerró detrás de él.  
Harry sabía que a su amiga le estaba pasando algo, así que, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, él fue a hablar con ella, pero como hacía siempre, se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de una ventana, y esperaba hasta que ella estuviese preparada para hablar.  
– Estoy bien, estoy bien Harry –. dijo ella, mientras le daba la espalda, y quedándose en silencio otra vez. Respiró profundamente, sabiendo que sería mejor decir lo que pasaba por su mente, antes de que se arrepienta. – Bueno, no, no lo estoy. Es muy raro todo esto. Es decir, no me siento mal por lo que me hizo Ron, sino, que me siento mal por mí. No estoy segura de mí misma. Y créeme cuando te digo que esta inseguridad la empecé a tener mucho antes de la boda. Eso solo me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando –. Escupió Hermione rápidamente, mientras seguía con sus cosas, para sí no empezar a llorar como un bebe al que le han sacado un juguete. – No sé lo que quiero, y si quiero una cosa, no me atrevo a "agarralo" por así decirlo... Y... Y... Tengo miedo Harry. Miedo a terminar sola en este mundo, miedo a TODO –. Ahora sí había empezado a llorar, tapándose la boca para reprimir un gemido.  
Harry al escuchar todo esto, se dio cuenta de que su amiga necesitaba una ayuda, y muy grande. No era propio de Hermione sentirse insegura de sí misma, y mucho menos, a sentirse sola. Se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a abrazarla.  
– Tranquila Herms, ya vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar. Esta es solo una etapa más de tu vida. Ya lo verás... –. Le consolaba Harry. – Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no llamas a Minerva y le dices que te de unos días de descanso. Así te venís con nosotros, a Roma. Será lindo Herms. Vamos, por ahí quien te dice, encontrás a alguien que realmente te merezca –. Le propuso Harry.  
– No Harry, es muy lindo eso que dices, pero no puedo. Tengo una obligación que cumplir. No puedo dejar todo así como está. Mis alumnos me necesitan. Gracias Harry –. Le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa forzada, mientras se alejaba de él y se secaba las lágrimas, para, así poder continuar arreglando sus cosas. – Además, las vacaciones de invierno, no está tan lejos. Te prometo Harry, que cuando empiezan las vacaciones, nos vamos a ir a donde ustedes quieran, y esta vez, pago yo –. Dijo ella, y esta vez con una sonrisa con plena sinceridad.  
– Esta bien, Herms. Pero recuerda lo que has dicho. Eh –. Contestó Harry.  
Él sabía perfectamente, que lo que decía Hermione, era otra escusa más. Pero prefirió no seguir insistiendo, ya que sabía de ante mano, que a ella no le gustaba que le insistieran en nada.  
– Toma, dale esto a James. Me mandó una lechuza esta mañana, dijo que el suyo se había perdido –. Le pidió, mientras le entregaba un libro de pociones.  
– Sí. –. Le contestó.  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.  
– Hermione, justo te estábamos esperando –. Le dijo McGonagall ni bien la vio ingresar con su equipaje.  
– ¿A mí? ¿Que sucede Minerva? –. Preguntó Hermione preocupada.  
– O no nada grave querida, solo que organicé una reunión del último momento –.  
– ¿Así? ¿Y cuál es el motivo? –. Iba preguntando mientras subían las escaleras que conducían al salón que utilizaban como lugar de reunión.  
– Lo que sucede, es que el profesor Shinigat, al final tomo la decisión de alejarse durante un tiempo de sus obligaciones como profesor. Pobre, desde de la muerte de su única hija, no ha estado bien. Creo que alejarse de todo esto le sentará bien –. Le informó la Directora McGonagall.  
– Tiene razón Minerva. La pérdida de alguien a quien queremos mucho, es muy doloroso e insoportable –.  
Cuando ingresaron dentro de la sala, se encontraban ya todos los profesores esperando a Hermione y a la Directora.  
– Bien, todos sabemos el motivo por el cual los he reunido acá –. Comenzó McGonagall, una vez que se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. – El tema es que tenemos que decidir quién ocupará su lugar, como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura. Aquí, tengo varios candidatos. Entre todos ellos, avaluaremos quien será el mejor –. Empezó a entregar una carpeta a cada profesor, que contenía todos los datos de aquellos que el Ministerio de Magia presentó como posibles candidatos a ocupar este puesto y otros en los cuales la Profesora McGonagall tuvo en cuenta.  
Todos empezaron a leer los documentos, y a más de a uno, le costó creer que Draco Malfoy había sido elegido como candidato para tal cargo, pero no a Hermione, a ella no le llamó la atención, ya se lo imaginaba que él sería uno. Conocía de ante mano, que sin duda, era uno de los mejores para tomar este lugar, pero prefería a su viejo amigo, con el que solía pasar momentos muy agradables... Pero ninguno dijo nada.  
A pesar de que había veintiocho candidatos, los profesores eligieron, a solo dos personas.  
– Veo que hay un empate entre el señor, Malfoy Draco y el señor Finnigan Seamus –. Dijo la Directora, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacía la ventana que se encontraba detrás de su silla, y se quedó observando el cielo debatiendo a quien debía o no elegir. Había dos personas, a lo cual, solo debía elegir a uno. Era una decisión muy difícil, ya que tanto uno como el otro eran los mejores cuando se trataba de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero sabía que solo uno era el más apropiado para este trabajo. Se volvió a dar la vuelta y con vos profunda y decidida dijo. – Bien yo elijo a... –.


	7. UN ENCUENTRO DIVERTIDO, SÓLO PARA DRACO

**_CAPÍTULO 6 - "UN ENCUENTRO DIVERTIDO, SÓLO PARA DRACO"_**

**_COLEGIO DE HOGWARTS DE MAGIA._**

**_DIRECTORA: McGONAGALL, MINERVA._**  
**_Querido señor Malfoy:_**  
**_Me complace anunciarle que usted, ha sido elegido, tanto como por el Ministerio de Magia, como por los directivos y profesores, del Colegio de Hogwarts de magia, para impartir clases como profesor de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras. _**  
**_Por favor se solicita su presencia desde la próxima semana Esperamos su lechuza rápidamente._**  
**_Muy cordialmente, McGonagall, Minerva._**

Draco no daba crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Él dando clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Cómo fue a parar en esa situación? Es verdad que había presentado una petición ser profesor de Defensas, pero solo porque quería ser auror y además nunca creyó ni soñó que sería solicitado como profesor.  
Se estaba debatiendo entre ir o no ir. Así que empezó a buscar los PRO y los CONTRA:

PRO:  
1) Si aceptaba ese trabajo, las personas se darían cuenta de que él cambió.  
2) Sería divertido volver a su viejo colegio en donde había pasado gran parte de su vida.  
3) Ya no estaría pendiente de las horas y días que pasan en su vida y sin tener una razón por la cual vivir.  
4) Podría encontrar a su "alma gemela". (solo este pensamiento le vasto para que se ahogara de la risa)  
5) Le divertiría mucho mandarle más de cinco pergaminos, con letras extremadamente chica, sobre todos los temas tocados en clase a sus alumnos...

CONTRA:  
1) Tendría menos tiempo para dormir.  
2) Lidiaría de seguro con chicos mucho más que insoportables.  
3) Leería más de lo que pudo haber leído cuando era alumno.  
4) No sabría ni siquiera como empezaría su primera clase.  
5) Viviría cansado y de seguro manchado de tinta todo el tiempo.  
6) Su mano no podría ni moverse.  
Y mucho más en contra que no quería seguir enumerando...  
Pero aún así, se emocionó al pensar que estaría Granger. Sabía que ella estaba ejerciendo profesorado de... Bueno no sabía exactamente las materias por las que se había decidido... Si iba, podría divertirse verdaderamente, ya que ella siempre había sido una de sus mejores distracciones. Ella caía muy rápido a sus trampas haciéndola enojar, cosa que a él le gustaba muchísimo.  
Se dirigió a su escritorio y escribió en una hoja la respuesta. La respuesta que McGonagall estaba esperando de su parte. Y con un silbido, llamó a Truel, su lechuza, para que se la enviase ahora mismo.  
Truel, llevó la carta gustosa una vez de que Draco le diese su golosina preferida.  
Se levantó se la silla, y fue directo a su biblioteca, para así poder empezar a organizar sus clases. Quería ser el mejor de los mejores, dando clases como profesor. Pero sabía que para poder alcanzar su objetivo, debía sobrepasar las notas de Hermione.  
- Dudo que la pueda sobrepasar a Hermione -. Rápidamente levantó la vista de su libro, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y sorprendido comenzó a reír.

**_UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS._**

Mientras Hermione se dirigía a la estación de trenes para así poder tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, iba sumida completamente en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que delante de ella se encontraba una persona parada, tropezó con él, asiendo que ella se cayera. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, en frente suyo, se encontraba Malfoy. Draco le sonrió, ante lo cual la mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron. Bajó la mirada un momento, pero luego volvió a levantar la cabeza e inconscientemente le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Valla, valla. Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Granger -. Le saludo Draco a Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Malfoy -. Dijo ella mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
- Te ayudaría a levantarte, pero tengo miedo de... bueno... como decirlo... -. Comentó él mientras rodaba los ojos.  
- Dejalo ahí Malfoy, no necesito tu ayuda -. Contestó con cierto enojo Hermione.  
- ¿A dónde vas Granger? -. Preguntó Draco al ver el camino que había tomado ella.  
- ¿Dónde crees tú que voy, Malfoy? -. Dijo ella casi gritando.  
- Bueno, creo que vas al colegio, pero te informo, que por ahí no es. Estas tomando el camino equivocado, Granger. El tren se toma por allá -. Le informó él.  
Hermione ante el error que había cometido, dio una patada al suelo y maldiciendo en silencio. No sabía como Malfoy hacía para sacarla de quicio tan rápidamente con solo una palabra.  
Draco, conservando la misma postura, asía todo lo posible por no reírse, pero cada esfuerzo que hacía cada vez le valía menos. Era imposible contenerse ante tan grande escena.  
- De nada Granger -. Se burló él, cuando ella había pasado por su lado. Ella solo le contestó con una mirada que emanaba enojo a por doquier.  
Cuando ella desapareció de su vista, ya no pudo resistir más, y se comenzó a reír haciendo que se le cayeran lágrimas. Una vez que pudo controlarse, fue a tomar el mismo tren que Hermione, esperando que ambos estén en el mismo cuarto y mismo anden... Estúpido Se dijo. Si estamos en el mismo cuarto, quiere decir que estamos en el mismo anden.


	8. CELOS INCONSCIENTE

**_CAPÍTULO 7 - "CELOS INCONSCIENTE"_**

**_EN EL EXPRESO._**

Hermione, ni bien entró al Expreso de Hogwarts, buscó rápidamente con la mirada y paso acelerado, un "solitario" en el cual pueda estar tranquila y sin la molestia de nadie... Aunque con nadie, solo se refería a SIN DRACO. Pero por más que buscó, no pudo encontrar alguno vacío. Todos estaban ocupados, solo quedaban los compartimientos. No le quedó otra que entrar en el primero que encontró, y para su suerte, no había nadie.  
Cuando tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para que el Expreso comenzara su marcha, sacó de su bolso una revista de entretenimiento. Estaba ansiosa, y molesta aun por el encuentro que había tenido con Draco, y creía que uno de esas revista, que tanto le obliga leer Ginny, la distraerían un poco, olvidandoce de lo que había a su alrededor. Pero, lo que realmente, necesitaba era uno de sus libros, pero como una tonta se los había olvidado todos en la Madriguera, cosa que ni bien llegara a Hogwarts, tenía que mandarle una carta a Molly, pidiendo que se los envíe lo antes posible ya que los necesitaba.  
Mientras leía algo que no le interesaba realmente ni un poco, alguien entró dentro del compartimiento y se sentó enfrente de ella. Hermione no levantó ni por un momento la cabeza, ya que esta persona, al entrar ni siquiera fue capaz de golpear la puerta o bien pedir perdón sabiendo que había alguien ya dentro.  
Hermione siguió con lo suyo, hasta que esa persona carraspeó, y ella tuvo que levantar la mirada, aunque no quería, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.  
Justo en frente de ella, se encontraba la última persona con la que quería cruzarse.  
- Leyendo una revista de en vez de un libro? Veo que has cambiado Granger... -. Le dijo Draco mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.  
- Pues, Malfoy, veo que tú, a pesar de los años, no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo insoportable igual que siempre -. Le respondió Hermione, levantándose de su asiento otra vez con los ojos y el alma lleno de cólera. Pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, él la agarró del brazo y le obligó a mirarle otra vez a los ojos.  
- Suéltame Malfoy -. Le pidió ella tratando de soltarse.  
- Lo siento Granger, no quería asustarte, solo quería decirte que... Bueno... Este... Tienes lápiz labial en los labios -. Contestó Draco al mismo tiempo que la soltaba.  
Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándose. Pero luego recordó que no se había puesto ni siquiera un brillo en los labios. Draco al ver la reacción de ella, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.  
- Eres un IDIOTA -. Gritó ella y salió corriendo.  
- ¿Tanto se enojó porque dije eso? Que temperamental. Ni que hubiese dicho una barbaridad -. Dijo Draco cuando pudo calmarse un poco y se volvió a sentar.

Draco iba todavía riéndose de Hermione cuando el tren paró en la estación de Hogwarts. Bajo de su compartimiento y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, en donde se encontraban las carrosas guiadas por testrales. Con la miraba buscó a Hermione, pero no la halló por ninguna parte. Sabía que ella lo estaba evitando, pero dudaba que eso durara mucho, ya que aunque ella no quiera en la escuela, se iban a ver todos los días, a toda hora...

_**EN HOGWARTS.**_

Como Draco era nuevo en esto, lo primero que hizo al llegar a la escuela, fue directo a la dirección, en busca de la Profesora McGonagall. Quería hablar con ella antes del gran banquete ya que tenía unas cuantas dudas.  
- Adelante -. Contesto McGonagall al escuchar golpear la puerta.  
- Permiso, Profesora McGonagall -. Dijo Draco entrando en el despacho.  
Lo miro de hito a hito, y se dio cuenta, de que a pesar de los años, McGonagall mantuvo el antiguo despacho de Albus Dumbledore, el antiguo director. También vio el cuadro en donde permanecía Dumbledore, que aun dormía plácidamente, se veía en paz y tranquilo.  
- Oh, Draco eres tú -. Dijo ella en forma de saludo y un tanto fría. - Bueno, me alegra saber que hallas aceptado el puesto -.  
- Sí. Debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa, de que hallan tenido en cuenta la petición que hice hace muchos años, y además después de todo lo que paso -.  
- No podíamos dejarte atrás. O no Draco... créeme, que no te guardo rencor ni nada. No podría, no sabiendo la verdad. Aunque yo también admito, que fue una sorpresa, que muchos de los profesores y Ministros te eligieran a vos, y más un me sorprendí a mi misma irguiéndote yo... -.  
- Pero... ¿por qué yo? -.  
- Porque creímos que eras el más indicado para este puesto... -.  
- No me venga con eso ahora. Sé que los hay mejores. -.  
- Pero Draco, no olvides, que no todos tienen tu experiencia y tu vivencia en este hecho. Además... yo confío en vos y se que has cambiado, lo veo en tus ojos. -.  
- ¿Confía en mí? ¿Cómo? -.  
- De la misma manera en que Dumbledore confió en vos una vez... -.  
Cuando dijo esto McGonagall, Draco se quedó boquiabierto, ¿qué Dumbledore confió en él? Si tenía más motivos por los cuales desconfiar que otra cosa.  
- No me mires así Draco, más adelante te darás cuenta del porque Dumbledore confiaba en ti. Ya lo veras... ahora si me disculpas, debemos empezar un banquete... -.  
- Pero... no sé que hacer, es decir, ¿donde me siento? O que... -.  
- Te sientas a mi derecha, al lado de Hermione. Ah, y como tú eres el nuevo Jefe de la casa de Slytherin -.  
- Eso quiere decir que... -.  
- Si, si Draco. Eres el nuevo Jefe de Slytherin -.  
Draco se rio para sus adentros, ya que lo único que quería preguntar es si realmente se sentaba al lado de Hermione. Como McGonagall dio por terminada la conversación, ambos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron al gran comedor.  
Cuando llegaron, Draco disimuladamente miraba para todos los lugares, tratando de encontrar alguna secuela que pudo haber quedado de la guerra, pero nada. No había nada que pudiera demostrar lo que esta escuela sufrió en aquellos tiempos.  
Se sentó en el lugar que le indicó McGonagall, y para su desilusión, ella todavía no estaba en su lugar.

**_EN UN PASILLO..._**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts camino a la lechuceria para decirle a la señora Weasley que le mande todos los libros que se había olvidado en la Madriguera así a la mañana siguiente, ya los tendría a todos para comenzar otra vez, con otras de sus clases.  
Cuando iba llegando a su destino, se encontró con el profesor Marlonk, que ejercía el profesorado de Astronomía.  
- ¡Hermione! -. Le saludo él alegremente mientras la abrazaba.  
- Tom... Este... Me ahogas... -. Le contestó ella, mientras se reía por tal acto. A pesar de que lo hacía todos los fines de semanas, nunca se podía acostumbrar a sus abrazos. Él, después de Harry, era otro de sus mejores amigos.  
Desde el primer día en que lo conoció, se hizo muy amiga de él, aunque Marlonk se le declaró en más de una vez, ella aun se negaba a aceptar cualquier clase de cita... en realidad, no quería saber nada del amor. No, ya no...  
- Lo siento. Hermione -. Le dijo Marlonk mientras la soltaba.  
- ¿Cómo ah ido tu fin de semana? -. Le preguntó ella.  
- Y como siempre. Aquí sólo, sin la compañía de nadie... -.  
- Ya, bobo -.  
- ¿Vas a la lechucería o intentas hacer una de las tuyas? -.  
- ¿Una de las mías? -.  
- Si, ya sabes. Ir al bosque prohibido. Ir a ver a Hagrid... no sé... -.  
- ¿Qué? -. Le preguntó ella riéndose.  
- Olvidalo. Ven te acompaño a donde cea que vallas... -.  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la lecrucería, en un silencio que no era incómodo, sino, que agradable. Ambos sabían cuando hablar y cuando callar, y en este momento ambos sentían que el silencio era preferible.

**_EN EL COMEDOR_**

- Quisiera que le den una cálida bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall una vez que terminó de anunciar la partida del antiguo profesor que se encargaba de esta materia. - El Profesor Malfoy, Draco, quien en este momento es el nuevo Jefe de la casa Slytherin -. En el silencio que hizo McGonagall se pudieron escuchar varios suspiros que largaron las chicas al ver al nuevo profesor. - Espero que lo ayuden en todo lo que necesite -. Una vez que termino de dar las mimas reglas que decía todos los lunes, empezó el gran banquete.  
Draco buscaba con la mirada a Hermione por todo el salón, pero nada. Se sentía desilusionado. Peor no era la única que faltaba en la mesa, no, también había también a su izquierda, luego de la silla de Dumbledore, que aun permanecía sin ser utilizaba ni siquiera por la profesora McGonagall, había otra silla desocupada.  
Se sentía nervioso y un tanto preocupado, y no sabía el porque ni entendía, pero decidió no llevarle el apunte.

**_EN LA LECHUCERIA._**

Mientras Hermione terminaba de escribir la carta pidiéndole a la señora Weasley que le enviara los libros, pudo sentir como el profesor Marlonk la miraba. Odiaba que la mirara de aquella forma, pero a la vez, le gustaba, ya que al menos había alguien quién la miraba como lo que realmente era, una mujer.  
- ¿Acaso no tienes hambre, Tom? - Le preguntó ella mientras ataba la carta en la pata de una de las lechuzas.  
- No. en realidad ya he comido -. Mintió él, ya que la verdad era que sí tenía hambre y mucha. Pero una vez entrase en su habitación iba a llamar aun elfo y le iba a pedir comida -. ¿Y tú Hermione?  
- Yo también he comido, en el tren -. contestó ella, retomando el camino por donde habían venido.  
- Espera Hermione, hoy va a ver un eclipse lunar. Y creo que te encantará ver esto -. Le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía por un pasillo contiguo al anterior y como Hermione no quería ofenderlo ni nada, acepto de mala gana. Lo único que tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento era acostarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.  
En ese momento, Draco salía del gran comedor, estaba esperando que McGonagall saliera, así podría preguntarle todos sobre la escuela ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde iba dar clases, ni que alumnos tendría ni nada. "Si así empezamos..." se dijo, "no sé como terminará esto...".  
Veía como los alumnos se retiraban a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes mirarlo a él, con ojos muy curiosos y otros... con temor, cosa que dedujo que aquellos sabrían quien había sido él, en el pasado...  
Mientras miraba para todos lados, vio como Hermione, iba de la mano de un hombre, un poco mayor que ella. Extrañamente, se sintió enojado y celoso, más que nada celoso. Y olvidando que es lo que estaba asiendo ahí parado, los comenzó a seguir.  
Como no quería ser visto, los seguía con cierta cautela. "¿Qué haces Draco?" se preguntó el mismo. "¿Que te importa que es lo que van hacer? Déjalos, esto no te incumbe". Se repetía una y otra vez, pero no quería dar la vuelta e irse. Quería ver hacia donde se dirigían, quería ver porque no aparecieron en el comedor y que anduvieron haciendo.  
Con los puños apretados, se dio cuenta de que iban a la sala de Astronomía. "Granger" pensó.  
Cuando llegaron, Draco se escondió detrás de una armadura, que se encontraba en la entrada de la sala de Astronomía. "Esto es muy infantil" se dijo. "De lo más infantil..."  
El profesor Marlonk le soltó la mano, y con movimiento de varita, el techo de la sala se abrió y dejó que la luz de la luna, que en ese momento brillaba con intensidad, inundara la sala. Poco a poco, se vio, como la luna se iba tornando oscura.  
- Ver, Hermione -. La llamó el profesor Marlonk -. Mira cuan hermosa puede llegar a ser la luna. Así como vos lo sos, cuando sonríes, cuando demuestras al mundo que eres más de lo que ven. Pero, aunque quiera, no puedo comparar la luna con vos, porque vos, sos mucho más hermosa, tienen más brillo que la luna... que todo... -.  
Justo cundo el Marlonk la iba a besar, Draco de un golpe tiró la armadura al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.  
Era tanto los celos que sentía, que no podía ni creerlo él mismo. Pero, antes de que alguien pudiera verlo, salió como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería ser visto por nadie, y menos en la forma en que había actuado. "Idiota, ¿en qué estabas pensando comportándote de esa forma?" se recriminaba. "¿Desde cuando tienes celos?" se dijo. "Yo no tuve celos... en ningún momento... ¿o sí?".


	9. EL NUEVO PROFESOR

_**CAPÍTULO 8 - "EL NUEVO PROFESOR"**_

Hermione al escuchar la armadura caerse dio un respingo tan brusco que tiro al suelo al profesor Marlonk.  
- Lo... Lo siento... -. Se disculpó ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
- No te preocupes, Hermione. Estoy bien. -. le contestó él con una sonrisa radiante y encantadora, aunque por dentro se maldecía, y maldecía a todo lo que le rodeaba y más a esa armadura, que había rompido el encanto... "Te juro que te prenderé fuero, te echaré millones de maldiciones, haber si todavía te dan ganas de caerte otra vez..." amenazaba de lejos a la armadura, que estaba toda desperdigada por el suelo.  
- Creo que es mejor que lo volvamos a armar otra vez, y nos vallamos. Recuerda que somos profesores, y como tal, debemos dar el ejemplo. -. Le dijo Hermione, estando ligeramente incómoda.  
Con un movimiento de varita, Hermione armó nuevamente la armadura, mientras el profesor Marlonk volvía a cerrar el cielo a regañadientes, ya que, aun el eclipse no se había acabado... y porque no sabía en que momento volvería a estar en la misma posición que había estado no hacía mucho rato con Hermione...

**_EN LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR_**

Albus salió corriendo de la capa de invisibilidad, al encuentro de su hermano mayor, James y de Victoire, y de Teddy.  
- Eh visto a la tía Mione, con el profesor de Astronomía. -. Dijo rápidamente y sin respirar.  
- ¿Qué? -. Preguntó su hermano, bajando el diario del profeta, para ver mejor a su hermano.  
- Eso que los vi juntos... -.  
- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? -. Se interesó James.  
- Bueno, primero estaban hablando y luego... -.  
- ¿Se besaron? -. Preguntó Victoire dejando de mirar a Teddy por un momento.  
- No... es decir... si lo iban a hacer, pero luego... ¿vieron al nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras? -. Intentó explicar, a pesar de que estaba un tanto agitado por haber corrido, pero su hermano le interrumpió.  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver el nuevo profesor en esto? -.  
- Tiene que ver, ya que no se pudieron besar, ni nada de eso, porque justo él tiró una armadura al suelo... y creo que lo hizo a posta -. Concluyó Albus, mientras se sentaba en una butaca, en medio de Teddy y Victoire.  
- ¿Por qué dices que lo hizo a posta? -. Quiso saber Teddy tratando de no mirarle mal por ponerse en medio de él y Victoire.  
- Por la forma en que apretaba sus manos, mientras los miraba. La forma en que los miró... tenía celos -.  
- Mmm... Veo que la tía Mione, tiene muchos admiradores... -. Dijo Teddy con una sonrisa en su cara.  
- Y si el nuevo profesor, no miraba a la tía Mione, sino, que... -. Intentó decir James, pero fue interrumpido por Victoire.  
- No es gey... -.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que no es gey? -. Preguntó James.  
- Intuición de mujer. -. Dijo ella decidida mientras se levantaba de la butaca y se dirigía al cuarto de las chicas.  
- Aja... "Intuición de mujer"... algo que nunca entenderé... -. Contestó James, volviendo al diario El Profeta.  
- Pero la tía Mione... -. Quiso seguir Albus, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.  
- La tía Mione ya es mayorcita. Puede arreglarse tranquilamente sola con sus pretendientes... -.  
- Esta bien. -. Contestó resignado Albus, levantándose de la butaca.  
- Albus... -. Llama Teddy.  
- ¿Qué? -. Preguntó él si mirarlo.  
- Te olvidas de alga... -. Le contestó este.  
- ¿Qué? -. Volvió a preguntar.  
- La capa, Albus. -. Le dijo Teddy.  
- Ah, si, si... -. Dijo Albus yendo a buscarla para ir a guardarla en el baúl de su hermano.

**_EN LA SALA COMÚN DE PROFESORES._**

Hermione al entrar junto con Marlonk a su sala común, se fue casi corriendo a su dormitorio, luego de saludar a sus colegas.  
Entró en su cuarto, decidida a tomar una ducha caliente y luego se iría a dormir, pero cuando se dirigía al baño, sintió que alguien golpeó la puerta. Deseando que no fue Marlonk, ni... bueno... Draco, abrió la puerta y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba realmente.  
- !Kreacher! -. Dijo esta casi a los gritos.  
- Ama Hermione. -. La saludó el elfo doméstico con una reverencia.  
- No te esperaba. ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Quiso saber Hermione, haciéndolo pasar.  
- El Amo Harry me envió a que le diera sus libros, Ama Hermione. -. Le contestó Kreacher entregándole una pila grande de libros.  
- Gracias, Kreacher. -. Le dijo ella, mientras los tomaba.  
- Ama -. Contestó Kreacher, haciéndole otra reverencia.  
- ¿Ya te vas Kreacher? -. Quiso saber ella al ver que este volvía a salir de su habitación.  
- Sí, Ama Hermione. El niño James, volvió a perder su libro de pociones, y el Amo Harry me envió a que le entregara uno nuevo. -. Le contestó este.  
- Dale mis saludos a Harry, y dile que gracias. -. Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa agradable.  
Él dándole una reverencia, se desapareció.  
Luego de tantos años, Kreacher aprendió a respetar a todos, tanto a sangres sucias, como a traidores a la sangre, y en cierta forma, él aprendió a apreciar a Hermione, pero en silencio, no quería hablar sobre ello, porque sabía lo que diría su Ama, la señora Black, así que prefería estar en silencio.  
Ya esta viejo, pero se negaba a quedarse sentado y descansando, como siempre le pedía Harry que hiciera. A pesar de todos los privilegios que le daban sus Amos, prefería morir como lo hizo su familia, quería morir como una elfo doméstico...

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE._**

- Ah, señor Malfoy, pensé que ya se había olvidado de nuestra reunión para ponerlo al día. -. Dijo la Directora McGonagall sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que se encontraba leyendo.  
- Lo siento, es que... -. Quería buscar una respuesta convincente y realista, ya que no quería tener que decirle la verdad, de que no había aparecido el día anterior, a causa de los celos que sentía y de lo desquiciado que estaba por lo que había visto...  
- Veo que por tu silencio era algo importante... -. Dijo McGonagall ahora sí mirándole a los ojos. -. Bueno, aquí tienes. -. Le entregó unos papeles, a los cuales Draco agarró, supo en seguida que eran. -. Aquí tienes tus horarios, los temas a desarrollar en este año en los distintos cursos. Ya en tu salón, se encuentran todos sus libros, libros que puede utilizar como consulta, guía, y otros que corresponde a sus clases.  
- Bien, gracias. -. Le dijo él.  
- Ah, y tienes que conocer a todos los profesores.  
- Eh... bueno... sí. Pero, como he visto en el comedor, anoche, ya conozco a casi todos... -.  
- Eso es verdad, pero solo los conoce como compañeros de escuela, y no como lo que hoy en día son, profesores. Y no sabes que profesión ocupa cada uno. -.  
- Si ya lo sé, pero técnicamente, me pudo hacer una idea. -.  
McGonagall sólo asintió, y seguido de eso se paró de su asiento, y con una seña le hizo entender que le siguiera. Él se acercó a ella, y dándole una rápida mirada al despacho, vio, que al lado del retrato de Dumbledore, estaba el retrato de Snape. Que, como los demás cuadros, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados...

**_EN LA SALA DE PROFESORES._**

- No puedo creer, que Malfoy, sea el nuevo profesor de Defensas Contras Las Artes Oscuras... -. Dijo Neville Longbottom, mientras se sentaba al lado de Parvati Patil.  
- Lo mismo digo Nevi, pero después de todo, Minerva dijo que él se merecía el puesto, no sólo por su experiencia también... -. Le contestó Parvati.  
- Si, si, si... ¿Qué piensas tú, Hermione? -. Le preguntó Neville.  
- Creo... que está bien que sea el nuevo profesor, aunque... no sé, todo esto es extraño. Ya que bien sabemos él es un ex-mortífigo y todo eso. ¿Quién te dice que no es aficionado a las artes oscuras? Yo no lo estoy acusando de nada, sólo es una suposición, nada más. -. Contestó Hermione, mirando a los presentes.  
- Yo pienso lo mismo que Hermione, pero, es verdad, no podemos acusarlo, sin antes saber sus intenciones... -. Dijo Katie Bell.  
- ¿Creen que será agradable? -. Quiso saber Neville.  
- No lo sé... dicen que ha cambiado mucho, pero eso no nos asegura nada... -. Aclaró Hermione.  
- Pero en fin, muchos de nosotros lo hemos elegido a pesar de todo, porque creímos que era el indicado... Hablando de eso, ¿quién eligió a quién? Yo lo he elegido. -. Quiso saber Marlonk.  
- Yo elegí a Finnigan Seamus. -. Dijo Neville sin pensar.  
- Yo también... -.  
- Al igual que yo... -.  
- Yo elegí a Malfoy... -.  
- Yo... -. Hermione en cierta forma, no quería decir que también había elegido a Draco, en vez de a Finnigan, porque sabía que todos, bueno, sólo sus amigos de toda su vida, la iban a mirar mal, ya que Finnigan, también era uno de sus viejos amigos, pero gracias a que en ese momento, la directora McGonagall y Draco entraban al salón.  
- Por favor, acerquesen profesores. -. Los llamó McGonagall. -. Bien, quisiera presentarles al nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Malfoy, Draco. Él estará acá durante los próximos meses, y años. Al igual que ustedes, juró lealtad y lo que suceda en la escuela, se queda en la escuela...  
Todos prestaban atención a lo que McGonagall les decía, pero sólo lo miraban a él. Cuando ella terminó, todos hicieron sus presentaciones, y luego se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones de clases.


	10. DEFENSAS CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS

**_CAPÍTULO 9 - "DEFENSAS CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS"_**

Draco mientras se dirigía a su salón, se sentía raro. Tenía una mezcla de emociones, es decir, estaba feliz, ansioso, nervioso... pero sobro todo emocionado.  
Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, así que no sabía como actuar, ni que hacer... ni nada. McGonagall le dijo que sea él mismo. Que las cosas fluirán solas, y que todo irá bien.  
Antes de entrar al salón, respiró hondo y puso su cara más seria, un tanto copiando al profesor Snape. Entró destilando seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. Todos aquellos que se encontraban hablando, se callaron ni bien entró. Se acomodaron en sus asientos, y pusieron toda su atención en él. Sólo en él.  
– Bien, como sabrán yo soy el nuevo profesor de Defensas Contras Las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Malfoy Draco –. Se presentó, una vez que había terminado de arreglar un par de cosas en el escritorio. – En esta carpeta, se encuentran todo lo que han tocado este año con su antiguo profesor, y las tares que les había encomendado antes de dejar su correspondiente obligación. Así que, de nada les va a servir, que yo sea el nuevo profesor. Quiero que es sus escritorios dejen sus pergaminos, así yo los recojo.  
Todos lo miraron con mala cara, pero no dijeron nada e hicieron lo que él les mando.  
– Bien –. Dijo una vez que con un movimiento de barita, terminó de juntar los deberes. – Abran la página 100 de sus libros. Hoy hablaremos de las Banshee. ¿Alguno me puede decir que son las Banshee? –. Preguntó Draco mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio, al frente de sus nuevos alumnos de quinto curso.  
Aunque era su primer día, y que por cierto se sentía muy nervioso, supo como sobre llevar la clase. Tomó el ejemplo de los profesores que había tenido en sus días de clases como alumno. Cuando una chica levantó en seguida después de que terminó de hacer la pregunta, se dio cuenta de que eso, de dar clases, sería como pan comido para él.  
– La Banshee o Bean Sidhe, según la mayoría de las interpretaciones, no es un ser maléfico sino un espíritu femenino o hada que anuncia con sus gemidos la muerte de quien la escucha o de alguno de sus parientes o allegados –. Contesto la chica, a lo cual, Draco se quedó un rato sorprendido, ya que le hizo recordar perfectamente a Hermione.  
– Muy bien. Entonces, La Banshee es un hada mística proveniente de la mitología irlandesa y escocesa . Cuenta la historia que su espectral aparición y sus aullidos vaticinan la muerte o desgracia de un familiar cercano. El término Banshee deriva del gaélico "Bean Si" (Irlanda) o "Bean Sith" (Escocia) y significa "mujer del Sidhe". Sidhe designa un cerro o una col ina muy afamada de ser la morada de las hadas. Por el lo, también se les denomina a estos seres "Bean Sidhe".  
"Según la leyenda, las Banshee puede presentar varias apariencias. En algunos casos, su aspecto puede ser muy bello, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, y otros la describen como una mujer vieja y horrorosa, de cabellos largos y vestimenta haraposa, vestida de verde y con un abrigo gris. Puede también aparecerse bajo la forma de una coneja, de una petirroja o de un reyezuelo.  
"Su grito, representa el sonido más espantoso que alguien pueda llegar a oír jamás. Es similar al aullido de un lobo, mezclado con los gritos de auxilio de un niño abandonado y gritos de un ganso salvaje. Los que lo han oído, afirman que este grito despertaría a cualquiera que durmiera en un sueño profundo y que sería perfectamente audible en medio de una violenta tempestad.  
Y así continuo hablando casi por dos horas de las Banshee. A medida que iba hablando, los nervios o las confusiones que pudo haber tenido, se iban evaporando como el viento en una día de verano. Todos sus alumnos le prestaban una absoluta atención, ya que estaban encantados de la forma en que él le explicaba las cosas, pero sobre todo, estaban encantados por la forma en que relataba las cosas.  
– Bueno, para la próxima clase, quiero dos pergaminos, bien detallados, de las características de las Banshee, y los peligros que pueden presentar, y como nos podemos proteger de ellas –. Dijo rompiendo el encanto.  
Cuando sonó la campana, todos, menos él salieron de aula.

**_EN EL INVERNADERO 3_**

– Apuesto a que Malfoy, fue peor que Snape –. Le dijo Neville a Hermione, mientras replantaba a una mandrágora.  
– No lo sé, Nevi. Después vamos preguntarle a los niños, ellos sabrán –. Propudo Hermione.  
– Sí. Y estoy más que seguro que ellos estarán de mi lado –. Dijo muy decidido él. – Por cierto, ¿no tenías unas cosas que arreglar junto con Tom? –. Le preguntó.  
– Bueno, sí... pero sinceramente, no tengo ganas de estar cerca de Tom hoy –.  
– ¿No me digas que otra vez ha intentado besarte? –. Preguntó dejando caer, sin querer, a la mandrágora de golpe en la maceta.  
– Algo así... –.  
– Él realmente está loco por vos Her. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? –.  
– No lo sé, Nevi. Es... complicado... –. Dijo Hermione, sin ganas. – ¿Cómo esta Luna? –. Preguntó tratando de cambiar de conversación.  
– Está muy bien. Ya van dos meses del embarazo. Nuestro segundo hijo... no sabes lo feliz que me encuentro, aunque Mikael, esta un poco celoso –.  
– Me imagino. Iré a verla la semana que viene. Tengo ganas de hablar con ella. Y a demás de ver a mi ahijado Mikael –. Le dijo Hermione, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba a su aula, ya que no faltaba mucho para que volviera a sonar la campana, que anunciaría el cambio de horario.  
Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se puso a pensar en Draco. Y de golpe, vino a su mente, esa vez que ella había huido de la boda, corriendo como una loca, y se había encontrado con él en aquel bosque... se paró de golpe, y sin darse cuenta se ruborizó. Como una tonta, en todos los meses pasado, en ni un sólo momento, se acordó del encuentro ese, y rezando, esperaba que él también lo halla olvidado como ella. Se sentía estúpida y avergonzada. No sabía como mirarle a la cara ahora, y se maldecía por dentro por su descuido. Pero de golpe, se pudo a pensar, y de dio cuenta de que no le servía sentirse ni avergonzada ni nada, ya que eso es asunto de ella y no de él. Que le importa si estaba con un vestido de boda, llorando y con todo el maquillaje corrido por la cara, no le debe nada a él. Así que dejó a un lado esos pensamientos y entró a su salón.

**_EN EL SALÓN DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS._**

Luego de presentarse, Draco tomó la misma postura que en la clase anterior.  
– Hoy hablaremos de los Hombres Lobos. ¿Alguien me puede decir que son los hombres lobos? –. Preguntó, a lo cual un chico contesto.  
– El hombre lobo, también conocido como licántropo, es una persona que se transforma en lobo, ya sea a propósito o involuntariamente, a causa de una maldición o de otro agente exterior –.  
– Si, muy bien –. Dijo Draco, observando al chico sin pestañear. Era raro que en la escuela aceptan a chicos que estuvieran tenido el pelo de color verde claro con mechas mas oscuras, y que tuviera marcas de aros no solo en las orejas, sino, que también en las cejas. Y como en la clase anterior, cuando se puso a explicar sobre estas especies, logró capturar la atención de todos. – … Todas las características típicas de aquel animal - como son la ferocidad, la fuerza, la astucia y la rapidez - son en el los claramente manifiestas, para desgracia de todos aquel los que se cruzan en su camino. Los Hombre Lobo puede permanecer con su aspecto animal únicamente por espacio de unas cuantas horas, generalmente cuando sale la luna llena.  
" Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.  
Cuando todos se fueron, ya había llegado la hora de ir a comer. Pero Draco no quería ir. No quería ver a Hermione, ni a aquel... profesor. Aun, sin saber bien los motivos se sentía enojado con ellos y como él mismo. Así que tomó los pergaminos, que les había pedido a sus alumnos, y los empezó a corregir.  
– Teddy Remus Lupin –. Leyó en vos alta, dandose cuenta de que era el chico que había contestado a su pregunta – Pero, entonces, ¿él es el hijo de Lupin? –. Preguntó.  
– Así es Draco –. Contestó la profesora McGonagall. – Él es el hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks... y no, no es un Hombre Lobo, aunque tiene alguna que otra característica... pero salio a su madre. Tiene el don de la metamorfosis –. Le explicó ella.  
– Ahora entiendo el color de su pelo –.  
– Sí. Así es. Lo cambia casi siempre, pero le gusta mantenerlo verde –. Le dijo ella, mientras se sentaba en un pupitre. – He venido a preguntarte como te ha ido en tu primeras clases –.  
– Bien... demasiado bien –. Le contestó él.  
– Ya me lo suponía. A demás tus alumnos, te empezaron a alagar –.  
– ¿En serio? –.  
– Sí. Dicen que tus clases son entretenidas... –.  
– Y eso que recién empiezo. Vamos a ver si dicen lo mismo dentro de un par de semana. –. Dijo él.  
– Espero que sigas igual que hoy Draco... ¿no vienes a comer? –. Le preguntó, levantándose del pupitre.  
– No tengo hambre. A demás, quisiera terminar de corregir esto, así después estoy libre –.  
– Bien... me alegra de que esté aquí Draco –. Le dijo, antes de salir del salón.

**_EN EL COMEDOR._**

**_MESA DE GRYFFINDOR._**

– ¿Quién tubo al profesor Malfoy? –. Les preguntó Albus a todos, ni bien se sentó en su lugar de siempre.  
– Yo y Victoire, lo tuvimos –. Contestó Teddy.  
– Y yo, también –. Dijo James.  
– ¿Qué tal es? –. Quiso saber Albus.  
– Bueno...  
– Es genial –. Se apresuró a decir Victoire.  
– No es genial. Es bueno explicando y eso, pero no es genial –. Le dijo James.  
– A eso me refería. Es genial dando sus clases. Te juro que no te aburrirás ni un sólo momento –. Sentenció emocionada Victoire.  
– Bueno, si es verdad. Pero lo arruina, en cuanto te manda los deberes. Me envió a que escriba dos pergaminos referido a las Banshee... ¿entienden? Dos pergaminos... –. Se quejó Albus. – Para colmo, pidió la tarea que nos había enviado el otro profesor, y encima no se lo entregué, porque no lo hice... –.  
– A nosotros también, nos pidió nuestros deberes, pero que nosotros si hicimos, y pero nos mando hacer tres pergaminos sobre los Hombres Lobos –. Dijo Teddy.  
– Bueno, Teddy, para vos eso es más que fácil... –. Se seguía quejando James.  
– Yo lo voy a tener recién mañana. Esa es la desgracia que tenemos los de grados inferiores. Las mejores materias las tenemos siempre al final... –. Dijo Albus, tomando un poco de sumo de naranja.  
– Pero no vino a comer –. Dijo James, mirando la mesa de los profesores. – Y se ve que la tía Mione, lo está buscando –.  
– ¿Eh? –. Preguntó Albus, mirando de golpe asía el lugar.  
– Es verdad. Mira como mira, el lugar vacío a su lado. Y sus ojos demuestran cierta desilusión –. Dijo Victoire.  
– Es cierto. Me preguntó que es lo que estará pensando la tía Mione –. Quiso saber Albus.  
– Quién sabe... –. Dijo Teddy.

**_EN EL SALÓN DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS._**

Ya habían terminado todas las clases del día. Pero Draco, aun seguía en su salón, corrigiendo todas las tareas. Pensaba que eso de corregir sería lo peor que hiciera en la escuela como profesor, pero se equivocaba, era lo más fácil. Si bien debía leer mucho, lo hacía sorprendentemente rápido, ya que, muchas de esas cosas, las había a prendido él mismo, y había cometido errores justo en casi los mismo lugares que sus alumnos.  
Cuando termino, se sintió realizado y feliz. Era emocionante. Dividió la tarea en diferentes columnas, entre los que estaban bien hechos, y los que eran un desastre, así, en la próxima clase, podía mostrarles a todos los errores que cometieron y porque.  
Guardó sus cosas, y se fue al gran comedor a comer, ya que, no había probado bocado alguno, desde que se había levantado en la mañana.  
Al entrar, se dirigió a su lugar, y para su sorpresa, saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza y con una sonrisa. Pero a quien le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes fue a Hermione, sólo a ella.  
Él desconcertado, por tal cosa, se sentó en su lugar. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, no, sino, hasta que vio su reflejo en una de las copas. Inconscientemente fue que lo hizo, y se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por la emoción del día.  
La miró de reojo, y vio como ella se encontraba ruborizada y miraba para otro lado, que no sea él. Al ver eso, se dio cuenta de que hizo bien es hacer eso, pudo disfrutar un momento divertido otra vez, y gracias a Granger...  
Hermione se sentía verdaderamente nerviosa. Él le ponía, con una sola mirada realmente nerviosa. No veía la hora de que terminara el banquete e irse a dormir, para así estar lejos de él.  
Durante el banquete ambos, se estuvieron mirando, aunque solo en tres ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaron, ya que, si uno miraba al otro, el otro miraba para otra parte. Al terminar, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, sólo algunos se quedaron en la sala común.  
Draco aun no tenía sueño, pero aun así, se fue a su dormitorio. Saludó nuevamente a todos con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció por las escaleras, al igual que Hermione, para nada más que ella, había tomado otro camino.  
– Los alumnos, están muy contento de tenerlo –. Dijo la profesora Brouwels.  
– Lo mismo hemos escuchado todos. Dicen que en su clase ni en un sólo momento de distrajeron o... dicen que sólo lo miraban a él –. Dijo el profesor Neville resignado. – Creo, que tienes competencia Tom –.  
– ¿Tú dices Neville? –. Preguntó el profesor Marlonk.  
– Si, creo que sí... –. Sentenciaron todos.

Cerca de la medianoche, Draco salió de su dormitorio una vez que dejó de sentir ruido a bajo. Bajo despacio las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba nadie en el salón, así que bajó el último escalón y se fue a sentar cerca del fuego.  
Al llegar a uno de los sillones se dio cuenta, de que en realidad, en el salón sólo se encontraba Hermione leyendo un libro. Cuando disimuladamente iba retrocediendo, vio que esta levantó la mirada y lo vio. Ya tarde para largarse, se sentó de mala gana en el otro sillón que estaba al lado de Hermione.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cada uno hizo lo suyo. No era un momento incómodo, ni uno de esos silencios, en los que había que llenarlos con palabras ni nada. Mientras ella leía el miraba como las llamas iban cambiando de movimiento, altura y forma. De vez en cuando se miraban, pero nada más. Era como si no era la primera vez que se encontraban en esta situación. Era como si estuviesen acostumbrados a estar así.  
Ninguno de los dos estaba nervioso. Ni siquiera esperaban alguna palabra del otro.  
Hermione siguió leyendo, hasta que se canso y cerró el libro. Lo dejó encima de su regazo, y comenzó a contemplar, al igual que Draco, como las llamas se iban consumiendo de a poco. Era una vista muy agradable y pacífica.  
De un momento a otro, sus miradas se encontraron y así las dejaron, por mucho rato, sin apartarlas ni un instante...


	11. LOS AMANTES MARIPOSA

**_CAPÍTULO 10- "LOS AMANTES MARIPOSA"_**

**_EN LA SALA COMÚN DE LOS PROFESORES._**

Draco a pesar de que quería seguir mirando a Hermione, de mala gana apartó la mirada y leyó el título del libro en vos alta.  
– Romeo y Julieta... – Leyó Draco, secándole el libro de las manos a Hermione para mirarlo mejor –. ¿A caso todavía no lo habías leído? –. Le preguntó.  
– Sí, muchas veces. Es un libro... –.  
– Sí, sí... lindo, hermoso, tanto que quisieras tener un Romeo como él... –. Le dijo Draco con ironía... y... algo más, que Hermione no supo descifrar.  
– No, la verdad no lo he leído por eso. –. Contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.  
– ¿Y entonces? –. Le preguntó volviéndola a mirar a los ojos.  
– Era el favorito de mi madre. Era de ella, que primero le perteneció a su madre –. Contestó ella un tanto avergonzada.  
– Una reliquia familiar... –. Sentenció él.  
– Sí... Tú... –.  
– No. No lo he leído nunca, y tampoco lo pienso hacer –. Dijo él rápidamente.  
– Pero sí sabes de lo que se trata –. Le dijo ella.  
– Bueno sí. Pero conozco otra versión, no la original –. Comentó él.  
– ¿Otra versión? ¿Qué versión? –. Quiso saber.  
– Creo que ella China... –.  
– ¿China? ¿Leíste una versión China? –.  
– No lo leí. Lo vi. Era una película. –. Ahora le tocaba el turno a él de sentirse avergonzado. – Sí. He visto una película Maggel, China y sólo para chicas... lo que pasa que una vez fui de vacaciones a China, y conocí a una hermosa mujer, salimos por un tiempo, y un día, vino a mi casa con esa película y me obligó a verla... casi tres horas de mi vida perdidas y todo por una película, que para mi parecer era muy aburrida... –. Dijo en tono dramático fingido.  
– Jajaj... Ya me imagino... –. Dijo ella divertida.  
– En fin... Pero ahora que recuerdo, es un poco distinta a la de Romeo y Julieta. –.  
– ¿Qué es lo que tiene de distinta? –.  
– Bueno, muy bien no sé, según lo que me dijo mi ex, es que en la película, ellos están aprendiendo una especie de defensa... no tengo idea que clase de defensa era... pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ambos mueren juntos y fin. –. Le dijo Draco a Hermione con una gran sonrisa. – Eso es lo único que memorice de la película.  
– ¿En serio? –. Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.  
– Sí, fue la mejor parte, ver como ambos morían, ya que gracias a eso la película la fin terminó. –. Concluyó este. – Jajaj, na mentira. Sólo recuerdo esa parte, porque justo me desperté para ese momento –.  
– ¿Te quedaste dormido? –.  
– Créeme Granger, para alguien como yo, que prefiere la acción, ver una película romántica, es peor que una bomba atómica –.  
– Como tú digas Malfoy. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Digo, la película –. Quiso saber ella.  
– Creo que era... algo de mariposas... ah sí, Los Amantes Mariposa –.  
– Los Amantes Mariposa... –. Repitió ella más para sí, que para él.  
– Toma, Granger. Diviértete... –, Le dijo él,mientras le entregaba el libro y se levantaba, para dirigirse a su dormitorio.


	12. MALA INTERPRETACIÓN

**_CAPÍTULO 11 - "MALA INTERPRETACIÓN"_**

**_DORMITORIO DE DRACO._**

Draco subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Arrepentido de haber rotor la conexión que sin querer, ambos establecieron por un momento. No quería hacerlo, pero no quería involucrarse en nada que tuviera que ver con ella.  
No podía negar, que ese momento, fue unos de los mejores. Fue en el único momento, en el que realmente se sintió en paz. Y lo disfrutó... en realidad, más que eso... amó ese momento. Pero su orgullo, jamás aceptará eso. Sólo su corazón sabrá la verdad...  
Sentía que en cierta forma, estaba traicionando a su madre... Si ella supiera que él se estaba socializando con una sangre sucia... No quería que su madre se sintiera mal por la clase de gente que se junta él, así que, decidió que desde mañana sería un verdadero Malfoy...

**_SALA COMÚN DE LOS PROFESORES._**

Era la primera vez que Hermione, había sentido que Draco no se burlaba de ella. Sentía que no era él. Que no era el mismo Draco de siempre... Tal vez sea que realmente... "No... que va... soy una tonta...!" Se dijo, mientras reprimía una sonrisa por sus ocurrencias.  
Se sentía feliz por el momento que habían pasado ambos, que se quedó sentada en silencio viendo la nada, pensando en esos hermosos ojos, color plata, la miraron, por primera vez, no con indiferencia o burlonamente... fue una mirada que no supo descifrar, pero que sin embargo, se atrevería a postar que no era la de siempre...

**_HABITACIÓN DE HERMIONE._**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se sentía más que radiante. Sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual se sentía de esa forma, pero le parecía estúpido ese comportamiento. Sólo había sido una vez... pero sólo le vasto esa vez para comprender lo que realmente quería... bueno, al menos, eso creía.  
Se levantó de su cama, se bañó y se vistió. Pero hizo algo que hacía mucho que no hacía. Se pintó los ojos, con una leve sombra en los ojos y un poco de mascara en las pestañas. Se miró al espejo, y se sintió ridícula, tanto que comenzó a reírse. Pero aún así, siguió con su "plan"...  
Bajó a la sala común con la esperanza de volver a verlo. Miró para todos los rincones del lugar, pero allí no lo encontró.  
Estaban todos, menos él. Así que supuso que todavía no se había levantado.  
Ella saludó a todos, y se sentó en un sillón, que por suerte, le daba un gran panorama de todo el salón, e incluso, de la escalera...  
Llevaba más de cinco minutos sentada ahí, hasta que por fin vio que él bajaba las escaleras. La miró, y ella pudo ver en sus ojos, aquella indiferencia, y arrogancia que son muy característicos de él.  
Él sólo la miró por un momento, luego volvió la vista al frente, vio como tomaba una manzana de una fuente y salió de la sala por la abertura del cuadro.  
A ella, se le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, pero con un largo suspiro, logró retenerlas.  
Se sintió más que estúpida... se sintió... realmente... ni siquiera sabía como se sentía en realidad.  
Se arrepentía profundamente de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había interpretado realmente mal aquella situación... aquella conexión...  
Es que era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Ni siquiera con Ronald...  
Él único que sintió el cambio de humor de Hermione fue el profesor Marlonk. Se acercó ella y la miró. Pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. No quería mirar a nadie. No quería que nadie viera lo patética y estúpida que era...

_**SALÓN DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS.**_

Draco se sentó en la silla de sus escritorio. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, y suspiró largamente. Luego, volvió a agarrar la manzana, que la había dejado encima de la mesa antes de sentarse, y comenzó a comérsela.  
Se puso a pensar del porque actuaba de esa forma. No le debía nada a nadie... ni... ni siquiera tenía que demostrar nada. Pero había algo dentro de él, que le decía que no debía de dejarse guiar por lo que dice su corazón, sino, por lo que realmente le corresponde.  
Tenía que ocultar aquello que no le correspondía... pero era tan loco... como de un día al otro, ya estaba asumiendo algo, que estaba más que seguro, o al menos, eso quería creer, era sólo parte de su imaginación...  
Pero esta mañana, cuando bajó las escaleras, la vio tan hermosa, que no pudo evitar sentir lo que sintió...  
Pero esto estaba mal... no podía ser así. ¿Por qué no podía ser así? ¿Por qué no dejaba aun lado las cosas que le inculcaron desde que nació, para así empezar a crear sus propias creencias? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué después de tantos años, aun no era capaz de dejar el pasado atrás?  
Eran tantas preguntas, que no siquiera tenía ganas de contestar él mismo.  
Su madre... tenía tanto deseos de hablar con ella... tal vez, si hablaran podía entender lo que sentía, y así evitar un otra mala interpretación...  
¿Pero cómo comunicarse con ella, mientras él este en la mansión todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo su madre podía seguir conviviendo con él, después de todo lo que les hizo pasar a ambos? Con una gran bronca en sus corazón y en su alma, arrojó la manzana que estaba comiendo, asiéndola estrellar contra la pared... "Un enigma sin respuesta, ni soluciones..." Se dijo.  
Luego sus pensamientos volvieron a Hermione. Se preguntaba si ella se había arreglado de tal forma para él. Ahora que lo pensaba se arrepentía de, que si realmente era así, de a verle "roto el corazón", pero no podía evitarlo...


	13. LA PESADILLA DE HERMIONE

**_CAPÍTULO 12 - "LA PESADILLA DE HERMIONE"_**

Tres semana después, las cosas seguían de igual forma, Draco seguía ignorando no sólo a Hermione, sino que, también a todos sus compañeros.  
No podía evitar esta actitud. A pesar de que los años habían pasado, él aun se seguía negando a socializar con personas que nunca han pertenecido a su mundo. Así creció y así moriría...  
Por otro lado, Hermione estaba confundida por la forma en que se comportaba Draco. Él desde que había venido al castillo, de un día para otro se volvió más antisocial que de cuando era un crío.  
Estaba preocupada por él. No sabía el motivo de su preocupación, pero así se sentía. Más de una vez, intentó hablar con él, pero fue inútil, cada vez que se acercaba, Draco se marchaba.  
E incluso nunca permanecía en la sala común, sólo pasaba por ahí cuando entraba a su habitación o cual salía de esta. En muy pocas ocasiones la miraba, y siempre que lo hacía, volvía la vista al instante agarrando una manzana (cosa que Hermione, siempre trataba de mantener llena de manzanas verdes, ya que se veía que era su preferencia) y se marchaba como si nada.  
Cansada de esta forma de ser, una noche, luego de que terminó el gran banquete, se reunió con la directora McGonagall.  
– Pero Minerva, él no habla con nadie. Es decir, sólo habla con sus alumnos. Y extrañamente, ellos, incluso James, hablan bien de él. Dice que incluso, no es frío ni... no entiendo porque es así con nosotros... –. Soltó de sopetón, Hermione, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.  
– Lo entiendo Hermione, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Él es quien debe decidir si hacer amistades o no –. Le contestó muy serena McGonagall.  
– Lo sé, lo sé... pero, al principio iba bien, luego... no sé, dejo de hablarme... digo, de hablarnos o saludarnos. En realidad, ni siquiera sé el motivo por el cual me preocupa el estado social de Draco –. Terminó diciendo Hermione, saliendo del despacho.  
Cuando llegó, a la sala, creyó que todos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero no fue así.  
– Hermione –. sintió que alguien la llamó de detrás del mismo sillón, en el cual, Draco se había sentado la última vez que escucho su vos.  
Como ella iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, dio un grito de terror.  
– Lo siento, Hermione –. Se disculpó el profesor Marlonk. – No pretendía asustarte –.  
– Ah, Tom. No, no esta bien. Sólo que estaba perdida en mis pensamiento... –.  
– ¿Quieres hablar? –. La interrumpió él, medio ansioso.  
– ¿Eh? No, no... eh... me voy a dormir. Estoy cansada. Buenas noches Tom –. Dijo ella, despidiéndose de él, casi corriendo.  
– Buenas noche, Hermione –, La saludó él, con un deje de enojo.  
Hermione no quería tener ningún tipo de trato, que no sea de amigos, con Tom. Él se estaba empezando a poner, en cierta forma, insoportable y pesado.  
Llegó a su cuarto, se sacó la túnica y la ropa. Se dirigió al baño, y llenando la bañera de agua, se metió. Puso unos cuanto relajantes, y ahí se quedó hasta que comenzó a convertirse en una pasa de uva.  
Salió de la bañera, se secó y se puso un camisón de seda, color blanca. Se metió en la cama y al instante, se quedó dormida.

Él, como todas las noches, se encontraba parado cerca de la cama, observándola mientras dormía. Ya cansado de todo esto, no aguantó más. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.  
Hermione al sentir ese contacto, quiso abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Por más esfuerzo que hiciere, no podía zafarse. Sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire. Él le oprimía el pecho con tanta fuerza, que no podía hacer nada Hermione, sentía que se iba a morir.  
– Ya no te preocupes –. Le dijo ese ser. – Todo esta bien... no te preocupes. Sabes que te amo y que te cuidaré –. Le decía una y otra vez.  
Ya no aguantaba más ella. Realmente no podía respirar. Se estaba muriendo... la estaban matando... de golpe, ese ser la suelta, al ver lo que estaba provocando. Ella se calló de la cama y salió corriendo de su habitación, desesperada. Estaba realmente asustada, ni siquiera podía gritar. Sólo le importaba alejarse de su habitación y respirar... respirar aquel dulce aire...  
Al salir de su habitación, como estaba tan desesperada, no vio a Draco que salía de su habitación y se lo llevó por delante. Este al verla no comprendía nada, pero al ver las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y la cara de horror que describía sus facciones, supo que algo malo había pasado.  
Ella, se tiró en sus brazos desesperada y a la vez aliviada de haber encontrado a alguien en ese momento. Y fue ahí cuando por fin pudo articular un grito de terror, tan profundo que despertó hasta a la directora McGonagall, que se encontraba en la otra torre.  
Todos acudieron a ese grito, menos, el profesor Marlonk.  
Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde provenía el grito, todos vieron que Draco estaba consolando a Hermione, le silbaba una melodía tierna y tranquilizador, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, pero Hermione, tenía todo su peso apoyado en él, que a la vez, Draco se apoyaba en la puerta de su habitación.  
Nadie entendía nada, y mucho menos la actitud de Draco. En su rostro se podía ver la preocupación que tenía y algo más brillaba en sus ojos, que por primera vez, todos veían que no reflejaban ni demostraban frialdad, ni hostilidad... ni nada malo...

– ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –. Preguntó McGonagall, una vez que llevaron a Hermione a la enfermería y le hubieran dado una poción para que se calmara, y así pudiera dormir tranquila.  
– No lo sé –. Contestó Draco. – Yo salía de mi habitación, para ir a buscar una manzana, y de golpe sale Granger... tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y una expresión de horror... no se que pasó realmente... eso es todo los que sé.  
– ¿Cómo podemos creer en...? –. Intento decir algo Neville, pero McGonagall lo interrumpió.  
– Te creo Draco. Al extraño se metió en la habitación de Hermione.  
– Pero... –.  
– No, Neville. Draco no fue el causante de nada. Fue otra cosa... pero hasta que Hermione, no nos cuente lo que ocurrió ahí dentro, no sabremos nada. Ahora lo que les pido, es que por favor vallan a descansar...  
– Yo me quedo con ella. Minerva –. Dijo Neville decidido.  
– Si así lo deseas, Neville, pues bien. Creo que será lo mejor –. Estuvo de acuerdo la directora McGonagall.  
– Si... –.  
Todos los profesores, salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a su sala común, para así volver a dormir, pero lo que sí, estaban un tanto asustados por lo ocurrido...  
El último en salir fue Draco. Aunque este no quería irse, tuvo que hacerlo, sabiendo que en la forma en que la estuvo tratando, no le convendría estar ahí presente cuando despertara.  
Se fue un tanto enojado también, ya que, cuando llegaron los profesores, lo vieron no sólo consolándola y abrazándola, sino que, también, silbándole aquella melodía que le entonaba su madre cada vez que tenía alguna pesadilla o no podía dormir... y encima, le querían echar la culpa de todo a él...

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione despertó, se levantó de golpe de la cama, cosa que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, claro, si no fuera, porque unos brazos fuerte, que en ese momento la agarraron, no se calló.  
– Cuidado Granger –. Escucho que decía esa persona, provocando de nuevo que diera un respingo brusco, al recordar esa vos.  
– Malfoy... –. Dijo ella mirándolo.  
– Sabía que Longbottom se iba a quedar dormido –. Dijo Draco, soltándola y acomodándole la almohada.  
Luego de que terminar eso, se hizo aun lado, dejando a la vista a Neville, que se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, sentado en la silla.  
– No te preocupes por él, ni con una trompeta logramos despertarlo. Y créeme, lo he intentado ya –. Le dijo Draco.  
Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, le dio una sonrisa, que decía más cosas, que mil palabras, a la cual Draco, hizo de cuenta que no la vio.  
– Voy a avisarle a la directora McGonagall, que ya te has despertado. Espera un momento –. Le informó él, dándose la vuelta, para así salir de la enfermería.  
Al salir de la enfermería, cerró la puerta detrás de el, y apoyándose en la puerta dio un largo suspiro, y de sus labios salió una sonrisa, que si hubiese sido otra persona muy distinta, se la abría dado a ella sin la necesidad de ocultarla de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo él.  
La noche anterior, se había dicho que no iba a ir a verla, por nada del mundo. Pero pasada las tres de la mañana, aun seguía despierto y realmente preocupado por ella. Tenía miedo, por así decirlo, después de ver en la forma en que se había comportado, le pasara algo grabe. Así que, se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió cómodamente, y bajo casi corriendo a la enfermería, decidido a quedarse a cuidarla él mismo, y no ese Longbottom.  
Al entrar, vio que Neville estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Se acercó, y con mucha bronca, vio que este estaba dormido. Le dieron unas ganas locas de tirarlo de la silla, pero se contuvo e hizo aparecer otra silla y se sentó lejos de Neville, pero cerca de Hermione, bueno no tan cerca por las dudas.  
Aunque intentaba no mirarla, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Así que rendido, comenzó a contemplarla. De donde esta sentado, pudo ver en la clase de mujer que se había convertido Hermione. Tenía un cuerpo... "interesante" dijo Draco... "Realmente hermosa" pensó... con todos esos risos desparramados por la almohada... y esa cara angelical, con facciones tan femeninas y delicadas...  
Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo... aquellas hormonas de hombre no se lo permitían. No pudo resistirse más, se levantó de la silla, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente, y otro en aquellos labios bien formados y de un color rosa pálido... sólo fue un pequeño rose... pero le vasto para darse cuenta de que ese sería su fin... "Idiota" se dijo así mismo, recordando, que tenía que ir a buscar a McGonagall.  
Se empezó alejar de la enfermería, mientras intentaba borrar aquella agradable y dulce, pero dolorosa sensación, que por un momento, le hizo sentir vivo...


	14. LA FIESTA, PARTE 1

**_Capítulo 13 - "LA FIESTA, PARTE 1"_**

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta de la oficina sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.  
Se preguntaba si Draco había permanecido toda la noche en la enfermería, aunque sabía que no podía hacerse muchas ilusiones de que esto sea así, ya que en las semanas pasadas, le había dejado bien claro que no le interesaba ni ella ni nadie. Pero aun así, conservaba una pequeña esperanza en su corazón... y no sabía el porque...  
Luego su mente, empezó a revivir lo que había sufrido la noche anterior. Un gran escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta, de que no había podido olvidar aquella vivencia y realmente, lo intentaba olvidar... pero lo que no quería olvidar, era en la forma en que la había tratado Draco. Eso sí que era nuevo para ella, en cuanto al comportamiento de él.  
Draco no parecía él en ese momento. Y a pesar de que ella no se encontraba bien, había sentido, que él, realmente la estaba ayudando, y... le había transmitido... cariño, por así decirlo...  
Como estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Neville se había despertado, no, hasta que este hubiese gritado su nombre.  
– ¡Hermione! –.  
– ¡Neville! –. Dijo ella asustada por el grito, que este había lanzado.  
– Ya te has despertado, perdón... –. Intentó decir él, pero fue interrumpido por ella.  
– ¿Por qué? –.  
– Porque se supone que yo sería tu compañía hasta que te despertaras, así no te sentías sola y... –.  
– Oh, Neville, no te preocupes. Estoy bien –. Le dijo ella.  
– Pero... –.  
No pudo continuar, ya que en ese momento, entraban por la puerta la directora McGonagall, junto con los demás profesores, pero para desilusión de Hermione, Draco no había ido de nuevo a la enfermería. Pero ella no se imaginaba, que él estaba detrás de la puerta, observando todos sus movimientos...  
– Oh, quería como te encuentras? –. Quiso saber McGonagall.  
– en realidad, bien. Pero aun conservo esa horrible sensación... –. Intentó explicar Hermione.  
– ¿Qué sensación? –.  
– A claro... no saben lo que paso... –.  
– No querida, a menos que no nos cuentes vos, no lo sabremos –. Dijo McGonagall.  
– Bueno. Estaba acostada en mi cama, cuando siento que algo se sube a mi cama, y se acuesta a mi lado. Al principio no le di importancia, ya que creí que era Crookshanks, pero luego recordé que lo había dejado en casa de Harry, y ahí fue cuando me alarmé. Cuando intenté abrir los ojos, me abrazó... intenté abrir los ojos para ver lo que era, pero no pude. También, intenté moverme, pero tampoco me lo permitió. Por más que me esforzaba en salir de su agarre, era inútil. Tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, en eso, me agarra las manos y las junta con las suyas y las colocó en el centro de mi pecho... en ese momento, fue cuando me empecé a quedar sin aire. No podía respirar... me estaba muriendo... recuerdo que me decía, que no me preocupe. Que todo va a salir bien... que me quería, y no sé que más... cuando sentí que ya no podía más, me soltó de golpe. Y por un impulso me caí de la cama... –.  
– ¿Lo has visto? –. Preguntó Neville.  
– No... no lo vi... Y no, tampoco lo soñé. Se que fue real porque miren... –. Dijo Hermione, mientras se subía las mangas del camisón, para dejar a la vista, las huellas de sos manos, en cada brazo.  
– Por Dios... –. Dijo McGonagall, un tanto horrorizada al ver las marcas, ya que se habían transformado en hematomas, con una muy mal aspecto. Pero Hermione sólo los mostró por un breve momento, ya que aun le daba vergüenza, la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo izquierda que le había hecho Bellatrix Lestrange hace muchos años atrás, y a demás porque en ese momento entraban corriendo (bueno sólo Albus) junto con James, Teddy y Victoire.  
– ¡Tía Mione! –. Gritó Albus.  
– ¡Chicos! ¿Pero que hacen aquí y a estas horas de la mañana? –. Preguntó Hermione mirándolos.  
– Queríamos verte. No sabíamos como estabas, ni porque te habían traído a la enfermería y... –. Intentó explicar Albus desesperadamente.  
– Un momento, ¿cómo es que sabes que me habían traído a la enfermería? –.  
– Bueno... eh... –. Dijo James, tratando de encontrar una excusa convincente, pero sin éxito.  
– No importa –. Le salvo Hermione, al recordar de que forma se podían enterar de todo lo que les rodeaba y ver eso.  
– ¿Pero cómo estás? ¿Qué ocurrió? –. Preguntaron James, Albus, Teddy y Victoire, al mismo tiempo, mientras rodeaban la cama para estar más cerca de ella, e ignorando a los profesores, incluso hasta a la directora McGonagall, que los miraban.  
– Estoy bien, estoy bien... sólo que tuve una pesadilla y la sentí tan real... bueno ya me entienden –. Les dijo Hermione, cosa que los profesores estuvieron de acuerdo con que dijera eso.  
Aunque ellos no se creyeron lo que les dijo Hermione, no replicaron ni nada. Estuvieron un rato más y luego fueron enviados por la directora a su casa, y se volvieran a dormir, ya que eran, recién las seis de la mañana, y como era sábado, no tenían clases, y como dijo Hermione, tenían que aprovecharlo.

**_EN LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR._**

– Bueno al menos esta bien... –. Dijo James.  
– Si, pero algo malo le ha pasado. ¿Vieron sus marcas en los brazos? –. Les preguntó Teddy.  
– Sí... pero si ella no nos quiere decir lo que le ha ocurrido, no podemos obligarla a que lo cuente –. Dijo Victoire, mientras se sentaba en un taburete, al lado de Teddy, y lo miraba sólo a él.  
– Tienes razón... y además, ¿por qué el profesor Malfoy, le dio un beso? –.  
– ¿Y aún lo dudas, James? ¿No te das cuenta, de que él está enamorado de la tía Mione? –. Le contestó Teddy.  
– Mmm... ¿Y qué hacemos? –. Quiso saber Albus.  
– ¿Nosotros? Nada... al menos no todavía... no creo que sea conveniente que nosotros le digamos a la Tía Mione, que el profesor Malfoy la beso, mientras ella dormía... –. Comentó Victoire.  
– Lo mismo pienso –. Dijo James.

Una semana después, por más que investigaron una y otra vez, no pudieron descubrir quien se había metido en la habitación de Hermione, cosa que ella se había negado profundamente abandonar. Ella creía no valdría de nada que se cambiara, ya que tranquilamente, ese ser que se había metido en esa habitación, no se iba a contener a entrar en la otra?  
Pero eso sí, Draco no pudo contenerse, así que una tarde, sin que nadie lo viera, entró dentro de la habitación de Hermione, y poso varios hechizos que la protegerían desde ahora. Nadie podría romper ningún hechizo que él puso, ya que, él mismo los había creado, así que no podían descubrir su contra-hechizo.  
Se sentí más que satisfecho por su hazaña, pero desconcertado.  
No sabía el porque, después de lo ocurrido con Hermione, para ser más preciso, desde que le beso, no podía evitar sentirse protector... y atraído... muy atraído.  
Ahora se había vuelto sociable, no pasaba todo el tiempo con sus compañeros, pero lo suficiente, como para cuidar de Hermione. Hablaba con todos, en realidad, sólo lo hacía para tener una tapadera, por así decirlo. No quería llamar la atención sólo si lo hacía con Hermione.  
Hermione, se había dado cuenta del cambio repentino que había tenido Draco. Y le sorprendía... pero se alegraba de poder oír su vos todos los días. Se preguntaba porque de un día para otro, cambió su actitud... "Tal vez..." Pensó ella, "No, no... lo dudo. Es imposible." Se dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**_EN LA SALA COMÚN DE LOS PROFESORES._**

Draco, a pesar que intentaba por todos los medios, no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione, uno porque la tenía justo al frente de él, y dos, por el simple hecho de que no quería hacerlo.  
La única persona que se daba cuenta de eso, era el profesor Marlonk. Y, a pesar de que quería ocultar los celos que sentía, no podía. Y para colmo, Hermione le devolvía la mirada, y, aunque él estaba a su lado, podía ver cierto brillo en los ojos de Hermione, que lo hacían molestar a un más... ¿por qué esa mirada iba dirigida a otro y no a él? ¿por qué ella no le entendía? ¿por qué...? tenía tantas preguntas que pronto, encontraría las respuesta, una vez que ella sea suya y de nadie más...  
Pero estaba consciente de que tardaría un poco. Ya que desde el último incidente, alguien, quien estaba más que seguro, que fue Draco, había puesto más de una seguridad y le era imposible ingresar sin el permiso de ella. ¿Por qué ese maldito tenía que ponerse en el medio? ¿Por qué justo ahora?  
Se levantó y se puso en frente de Hermione, le entendió la mano queriendo pedirle que saliera con él un momento que tenía algo que decirle, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, entró la directora.  
– Siento interrumpirles, pero tengo un anuncio que comunicarles antes del gran banquete –. Les informo McGonagall. Y por su cara, todos dedujeron que era algo bueno. – Esta misma mañana he tomado la decisión, de organiza un baile –. Dijo con gran entusiasmo.  
– ¿Un baile? –. Preguntó Neville.  
– Sí. Un baile –.  
– ¿Y cuándo sería? –. Quiso saber Hermione.  
– Dentro de dos semanas... –.  
– Pero si dentro de dos semanas, es navidad –. Dijo Neville.  
– Exacto, será una fiesta de navidad –. Contestó McGonagall, más emocionada aún.  
– ¿Y cómo va a ser organizada? –. Preguntó Hermione.  
– Va a ser organizada por los alumnos –. Contestó McGonagall.  
– ¿Por los alumnos? Y, ¿Cómo es eso? –. Preguntó Draco divertido.  
– Fácil, ellos se encargarán de todo... siempre y cuando sea apropiado para la escuela... –. Todos los profesores se miraron entre sí, ya que no entendían nada. – Me refiero que ellos elegirán todo, desde el tema, hasta la forma en que irán vestidos... –.  
– Un momento, ¿esto también va para nosotros? –. Quiso saber Draco, un tanto desconcertado.  
– Sí, también va para ustedes... –.  
– ¿Significa, que nosotros debemos ponernos lo que ellos nos digan? –. Quiso saber Patil.  
– Sí –. Contestó McGonagall. – Más tarde, daré más instrucciones –. Y dicho esto, salió de la sala.  
– ¿Por qué me recuerda a...? –. Quiso decir Neville.  
– ¿Dumbledore? –. Terminó Hermione por él.  
– Sí...

**_EN EL GRAN COMEDOR._**

– ¿Una fiesta? Que pasada –. Dijo James emocionado, al igual que todos sus compañeros.  
- Y lo más interesante, es que nosotros vamos a decidir todo –. Comentó Victoire.  
– Sí, ya lo creo... –. Dijo Albus.  
– Las cuatro casa. trabajarán en grupo, y decidirán el tema de la fiesta. El martes que viene, será el último día en el que podrán decir el tema –. Siguió informando la directora McGonagall, una vez, que pudo callar a los alumnos. – Como bien dije, ustedes se encargaran de todo. Y si este año, las cosas salen más que bien, el próximo años, se hará nuevamente –.

**_SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR._**

– Es genial la idea de la directora –. Opinaban todos en la sala común.  
– Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para elegir el tema? –. Preguntaban muchos.  
En eso, entra en la sala común, Hermione.  
– ¡Chicos! –. Gritó ella, para llamar la atención de todos en la sala. – Junto con los otros jefes, hemos decidido, que entre todos ustedes, elijan un tema, y luego se lo den a su prefecto, quien me lo entregará a mí... –.  
– ¿Pero y las demás casas? –. Preguntó alguien.  
– Las demás casas harán lo mismo. Y el martes...  
– ¿Qué se hará un sorteo? –. Le preguntaron.  
– Pero, imagine que sale el tema de una casa, al cual nadie le gusta, ¿qué sucederá? –. Continuaron preguntándole, sin darle tiempo a explicar.  
– No, no se hará ningún sorteo. Los jefes de las casas, hemos decidido, que el baile, tendrán los cuatro temas –. Explicó ella.  
– ¿Pero...? –.  
– Así es. Creánmen, que de esta forma, va a ser mucho más divertido y emocionante.

En la mañana del martes, los alumnos estaba muy emocionados. Querían saber que temas habían elegido las otras cosas, ya que, a petición de los jefes de las casa, no podían decirle a nadie, que es lo que habían decidido cada uno.  
Al llegar la noche, ya estaban que no daban más.  
En el gran comedor, no paraban de hablar del tema, tanto que a la directora le costó hacerlos callar.  
– Como he anunciado, el sábado pasado, hoy se anunciaba el tema de la fiesta –. Dijo McGonagall, mientras agarraba un papel, y empezaba a anunciar el tema. – Bien, el tema de la fiesta va a ser... Noche Gótica –.  
Todos los alumnos se miraron entre sí. Ya que se dieron cuenta de que todas las casas, pensaban lo mismo, en cuanto al tema.  
A muchos de ellos, siempre les ha gustado el castillo, por ese aire misterioso, y muchas veces, fantasmagórico. Y estaban más que seguros que sería la mejor fiesta...

Una semana después, y luego de varias discusiones, las cosas ya estaban listas para ser ordenadas en el gran comedor, en donde se llevaría a cabo dicha fiesta.  
Los profesores, estaban un tanto enojados, pero por otro lado, estaban de igual forma emocionados por hacer algo, que no habían hecho, desde hace mucho tiempo... años, mejor dicho.  
Vestirse de la forma en que sus alumnos les habían indicado, sería todo un reto. En vez de aun baile, parecían que iban a ir a un funeral.  
A Hermione, sólo le quedaba ese fin de semana, para poder salir del castillo e ir a comprarse un vestido, ya que, durante la semana, no podía salir del castillo.  
Así que, el sábado se levantó temprano, se bañó y salió del castillo bien temprano. Ya que antes de ir a hacer las compras, tenía quería ir a visitar a Luna Longbottom, y a su ahijado, que hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía.

Cuando se despidió de Luna, se sentía muy feliz, de a verla encontrado más que radiante y llena de felicidad.  
Primero pensaba ir al Callejón Diagon, pero luego se decidió ir a una tienda Muggle.  
Fue al mundo Muggle, y comenzó a recorrer todas las casas de vestidos que encontró en su camino. Pero ya cansada de tanto andar , cuando se decidió por vencida, encontró una nueva tienda de ropa, y para su sorpresa, era pura y exquisitamente Gótica. Entró, y se quedó maravillada, con las cosas que encontró dentro de la tienda, que por cierto, era enorme.  
Había desde vestidos, hasta las más hermosas joyas. Estuvo durante más de media hora mirando todo el local, hasta que se decidió por un vestido, que al probárselo, parecía hecho a medida, y que realmente, le sentaba más que bien, y dejaba al descubierto aquellas curvas, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.  
También se compró un par de botas, que hacía juego con el vestido, al igual que las joyas.  
Cuando volvió al castillo, se sentía más que satisfecha por las compras que había realizado.  
Por más que Victoire y Patil, le pidieron que le mostrara el vestido, ella no lo hizo. Quería que todos lo vean, el día de la fiesta, total, no faltaba mucho...


	15. LA FIESTA PARTE 2

**_CAPÍTULO14 - "LA FIESTA PARTE 2"_**

El domingo por la noche en la sala común de los profesores, Hermione se encontraba sentada, como todos las noches, en el sillón que estaba en frente de la chimenea, con un libro en la mano. Aunque lo tenía antes su ojos, no podía concentrarse para leer.  
Algo la estaba inquietando, y aunque se esforzaba por entender, que era eso que le molestaba, no podía.  
De un momento a otro, se empezó a poner nerviosa, y a temblar. También, empezó a sentir que la observaban. Quería salir corriendo, pero no podía moverse. Levantó la vista del libro, ya que era lo único que podía hacer, y vio una sombra no muy lejos de ella... y cuando esa persona se acercó más a ella, pudo ver su reflejo en el vidrio de un cuadro...  
De repente, le empezó a doler el pecho. Ese dolor que no había podido olvidar desde aquel primer encuentro... se estaba desesperando, a sabiendas de lo que venía después, pero gracias a que alguien entró, eso que esperaba, nunca llegó...  
Teniendo nuevamente, el control de su cuerpo, se levantó de un salto del sillón, tirando al suelo, un gran libro negro, que al tocar el piso, hizo un gran estruendo.  
– ¿Granger? ¿A qué viene ese salto? –. Preguntó Draco, mirándola desde la escalera.  
Ella no contestó, ni se volteó a verlo. Tenía la vista perdida aun en el cuadro, que había, reflejado aquello que la asediaba tanto.  
Draco al ver que esta, ni siquiera se movía, se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvo al frente, vio que Hermione estaba más que pálida y con la vista clavaba en un cuadro, que en ese momento, se encontraba desocupado. No sabía que hacer, y eso le estaba empezando a preocupar.  
– ¿Hermione? – Le llamó, pero nada. ¿Por qué estaba tan perdida? La zamarreó, pero tampoco le sirvió de nada. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo, pero que no sabía como iba a terminar aquello, ya que una cosa era hacerlo cuando estaba dormida, y otra muy distinta, era que se lo diera, cuando, estaba en pleno vuelo, donde sabe quien...  
Pero aun así, esa idea se le hizo irresistible. "A la mierda con todo..." Se dijo, y sin más, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Al igual que el primero, también sólo fue un rose, pero eso le sirvió para que ella reaccionara, y saliera de ese vuelo... y lo viera ahí, para en frente de ella, con sus labios apoyados en los de ella.  
– ¿Malfoy? –. Preguntó ella, separándose de él, y mirándolo sorprendida.  
– ¿Qué? – Dijo él, como si nada.  
– ¿Me has besado? –. Quiso saber ella.  
– Pues, claro que no –. contestó él.  
– Oh, eso es mentira –. Replicó ella.  
– Si sabes la respuesta, entonces, ¿por qué preguntas? –.  
– No sé... –.  
– Y te informo que sólo te he besado, por el simple hecho de que estabas... perdida, y de la única forma en que pude hacerte volver, es dándote un beso. Y no creas que lo he disfruta, porque te advierto que no fue así –. Le dijo él, volviendo a las escaleras y subiéndolas para ir a su cuarto.  
– ¡No! ¡Espera...! –. Le gritó ella, antes de que él entrara en su habitación.  
– ¿Qué Granger, acaso quieres más? –. Preguntó él, un tanto divertido y sacando a luz, su gran galantería.  
– ¿Qué? No... sólo... –. Olvídalo, le dijo ella dándose la vuelta, cosa que desconcertó a Draco.  
– ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir? –. Le preguntó él, poniéndose en su camino, con una expresión muy seria en su cara.  
– Nada... eh, buenas noches –. Contestó ella, entrando a su habitación, y cerrando en seguida la puerta.  
Hermione se sentó en su cama. Respirando con dificultad.  
De un acontecimiento a otro... primero ver, a esa persona, que no era un simple humano, podía convertirse en... bueno quien sabe que... y luego, el beso de Draco...  
Inconscientemente, se empezó a acariciar el labio inferior, y superior. Y, aunque estaba muy consciente, de que fue sólo un rose, aun sentía la calidez, y la suavidad de su boca...  
Se volvió a levantar de la cama, y salió de su habitación. Esa noche, no quería dormir sola, así que, fue hasta la habitación de Patil, y le preguntó si ella podría quedarse con ella esa noche. A lo que Patil, aceptó muy gustosa, sin la necesidad de preguntar ni motivos ni nada, ya que era, en cierta forma, compartir habitación, si alguna de las dos, se sentía mal...

En la habitación del profesor Marlonk no había paz ni tranquilidad.  
Marlonk, enojado no sólo con sigo mismo, sino, que también con Hermione, y aun más con Draco...  
Otra vez había fallado... y todo por ese estúpido de Draco Malfoy.  
En cuanto terminara su misión, él se las iba a pagar... con creces...

La semana pasó, literalmente, volando.  
A Hermione, esa presencia que tanto le molestaba, no volvió a aparecer, pero sin embargo, había otra presencia que le parecía más que insoportable, y esa era la del profesor Marlonk. La seguía para todos lados, como un perrito faldero, y a toda hora, la quería tocar.  
Ella en su interior, rogaba que aquellas atenciones, se las hubiese dado Draco... pero como quien dice, "no todo en la vida se tiene lo que desea", eso no sucedería ni ahora ni nunca. Aunque no negaba, que desde aquel beso, algo entre ellos, había cambiado.  
Él no era tan frío y distante como antes, hablaba con ella, hasta incluso, él se solía quedar con ella, en la sala común, una vez que todos se van a dormir, hasta que las llamas de la chimenea, se apagaban.  
Se quedaban ahí, uno al lado de otro. Sin hablar, pero que en alguna que otra vez, sus miradas se cruzaban... y... así era como querían quedarse durante toda una vida, pero no, no podían, así que él o ella, corrían la miraba...

Al fin el día tan esperado por todos había llegado.  
La gran fiesta, a la que le habían dedicado mucho tiempo, y esfuerzo, para tener una gran noche...  
Como era viernes, no tendrían clases, así podrían terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

**_EN LA SALA COMÚN DE LOS PROFESORES._**

Hermione entraba al salón, para así poder empezar a arreglase, pero antes de llegar a subir las escaleras, Marlonk se interpuso en su camino.  
– ¡Hermione! –. La saludó él.  
– ¡Tom! –. Le saludó ella de igual forma.  
– Quería preguntarte... si... bueno, podía ser tu pareja en el baile... –. Quiso saber él.  
– ¿Qué? –.  
– Si quieres ser mi pareja... –.  
– Oh... eh... lo siento Tom. Pero no. Yo... –.  
– Entiendo... –. Dijo él, saliendo de su camino, y dirigiéndose a la salida del salón.  
Ella le siguió con la mirada. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero no podía hacer nada...  
– ¿Y mi pareja? –. Preguntó, Draco, que se encontraba arriba de la escalera.  
Ella lo miró, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.  
– ¿A caso me vas a rechazar como lo has hecho con él? –. Quiso saber, al ver que no contestaba.  
– Bueno... yo... –. titubeó ella, sin saber que decir.  
Pero Draco, sin esperar se volvió a su dormitorio, dejando a una Hermione desconcertada. Ella sacudió la cabeza, para despejar su mente, de aquellos pensamientos locos que le venían, tan sólo por aquella pregunta que le había hecho Draco.  
Subió las escaleras y se metió a su habitación.  
Se bañó, poniendo en la bañera varias pasiones que la harían relajarse y poder sobrevivir toda la noche sin ningún problema. Luego de casi una hora en el agua, salió, se secó y por fin se comenzó a vestir. Con un hechizo, se peino, se pintó y por último se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que esa clase de estilo, le sentaba más que bien...  
Miró al reloj, y se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaba menos de veinte minutos para que la fiesta comenzara.  
Apurada, agarró su varita y la guardó en la bota derecha, ya que, como era alta, podía ocultarla mejor que en cualquier lugar, y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Todos ya se encontraban en el gran comedor. Todos se encontraban vestidos de la forma en que debían, hasta incluso la directora McGonagall, llevaba un vestido largo, de color negro, con unas rayas de color verde oscuro, acompañado de un camafeo, también negro.  
Había gente vestida de toda clase y colores, pero sobre todo, el negro y el rojo abundaba más que ningún otro color.  
La directora, no así mucho que había dado inicio al baile.  
Los chicos bailaban y comían a gusto, mientras que los profesores se quedaban aun lado mirando y vigilando que nada malo ocurriera. Pero en eso vienen un grupo de alumnos, y los sacan a bailar a todos, hasta a la directora McGonagall.

Hermione se detiene, un tanto agitada, al lado de las puertas del gran comedor. Espera un momento hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad, y abrió la enorme puerta...  
Todos los que estaban cerca de la puerta, pararon de bailar, sólo para verla, y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó al notar casi todos los ojos puestos en ella.  
Más de uno se preguntó que quien era aquella hermosa chica, que se encontraba parada en la entrada. Pero en cuanto, ella levantó la cabeza, todos se dieron cuenta de que, no era ni na más ni nada menos, que la profesora Granger.  
Draco la miraba de arriba a bajo, no podía creer, que aquella mujer, que se encontraba ahí, era Hermione. Se veía muy distinta, ya que se pelo castaño, que por cierto, lo tenía lacio, tenía varios mechones negros y rojos, que hacían juego con su vestido, largo, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, mostrando aquellas curvas, impresionantes. Estaba abierto por delante, que también dejaba al descubierto, unas piernas largas, y bien torneadas, pero que desgraciadamente, prácticamente, estaban cubiertas por unas botas de cuero, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, pero aun así, las modelaba... las mangas del vestido caían en puntas más allá de sus brazos. Se había maquillado, con una sombra roja, como delineador para los ojos, que los hacía resaltar, y un poco de color en sus mejillas, nada más... "Es... tan hermosa..." Pensó Draco.  
Una vez que ella entró, todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Bueno, no todos, sino, que quienes la seguían mirando, eran Draco y Marlonk.  
El primero estaba cautivado, mientras, que el segundo estaba enojado, en realidad más que enojado. Y su enojo iba aumentando a medida que Draco se iba acercando a ella. Pero antes de permitir que esto sucediera, él se puso delante de ella.  
– Hermione... estas... genial... –. Le dijo él. – ¿Quieres bailar?  
– Gracias, Tom. Si –. Aceptó ella.  
Él le agarro la mano y la dirigió a la pista de baile. Justo en ese momento, la música cambio de una movida a una lenta. Marlonk aprovecho y la acercó más a él.  
Draco los miraba de lejos, ahora el enojado era él. Bueno, más que enojado, estaba celoso. Quería ir y separarlos, pero aunque quería eso, no iba hacerlo, no, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

– La tía Mione esta bailando con el profesor Marlonk –. Le dijo a su hermano.  
– ¿Y? –. Preguntó este.  
– Ya te dije que no confío en él... –. Le recordó Albus a su hermano.  
– ¿Pero, por qué? –. Preguntó Victoire, acercándose a ellos, de la mano de Teddy.  
– Porque sé que él es el culpable de lo que le sucede a la tía. No tengo pruebas ni nada, pero sé lo que me dice mi... –. Quiso explicar Albus, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.  
– Sí, sí. Ya nos lo has dicho, pero eso es una locura. E imposible –.  
– Sabes que en este mundo, nada es imposible –. Dijo Albus enojado y alejándose de ellos.  
– Se nota muy decidido –. Dijo Victoire viéndolo alejarse.  
– Sí, ya lo creo –. Contestó James, volviendo a lo suyo.

– Sabes, Hermione, estaría toda la noche así y... –. Quiso decir Marlonk, pero fue interrumpido por ella.  
– ¿Toda la noche bailando? Jajaj, no creo que nadie aguante toda una noche bailando –.  
– Yo lo haría, si tu te quedas a mi lado –. Le dijo él, con un intento de vos seductora.  
Y dicho esto, él fue acercando su boca a la de ella. Pero Hermione corrió la cara aun lado, y al hacerlo, ella vio a Draco, que se encontraba a tres mesas lejos de ellos. Él los miraba con cara de asco, y sus ojos reflejaban ira...  
Ella inconscientemente, le sonrió, y acto seguido se alejó de Marlonk, dejándolo sólo en la pista.  
Marlonk, miró donde Hermione había mirado, y algo mucho más grande que celos, ira, enojo se apoderó de él. Esa noche, ella sería suya y de nadie más.


	16. LA FIESTA PARTE 3 (ÚLTIMA PARTE)

**_CAPÍTULO 15 – "LA FIESTA PARTE 3" (ÚLTIMA PARTE)_**

La luna ya había tomado su trono, cosa que la directora McGonagall, y los profesores más grandes, tomaron esto como una señal de retirada, para ir a sus respectivos habitaciones para descansar, dejando así, a los profesores más jóvenes a cargo de todo.

Durante todo el baile, Marlonk había intentado acercarse a Hermione, pero sin éxito alguno. Ya que esta al verlo aproximarse, se alejaba.  
Algo dentro de ella le decía que se mantenga alejada lo más posible de él, y aún no entendía el porque. Pero también estaba el motivo de que, sus sobrinos se paraban todo el tiempo con ella. Teddy, James y Victoire, fueron convencidos por Albus, para que no dejen sola a Hermione, en presencia del profesor Marlonk, aunque estos de mala gana aceptaron, se tomaron muy en cerio su papel de guardaespaldas. Si no estaba uno, estaba el otro.  
La protegieron, hasta que en un momento de la noche, Draco se acercó a ella y le pidió la mano para bailar, a lo que ella sin pensarlo ni un minuto acepto.  
Ambos bailaban muy guntitos, no querían despejarse ni por un momento, se miraban. Era una mirada... que... destilaba... ¿quién sabe? Ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud como descifrar sus propias miradas, y ni que decir de la mirada de la otra persona.  
Muchos estaban atentos a sus movimientos. No podían creer que estos dos estuvieran bailando... y... wow... a punto de besarse... pero... ¿y el beso?  
No pudieron besarse, ya que un grupo de alumnos, entraron al gran salón gritando que un grupo de Ashwinders* estaban sueltas por el castillo.  
Los profesores se miraron unos a los otros, y les dijeron a los alumnos, que se queden ahí, en el gran comedor que estarían más protegidos.  
Ellos salieron y encantaron la puerta y el pasillo con un encanto de protección.  
Se dividieron, para así poder encontrar a las Ashwinders, y destruirlas de una vez, antes de que hagan una gran catástrofe.  
Hermione iba por un pasillo totalmente oscuro y deshabitado. Caminó unos cinco metros más, y ahí encontró a una Ashwinder. Con un hechizo la hizo desvanecerse. Mientras buscaba para ver si había dejado algún huevo, alguien la agarró por detrás, le tapó la boca para que no gritara, y la metió a un aula vacía.  
Él la inmovilizo, y la hizo sentarse.  
– ¿Qué...? –. Quiso preguntar ella pero él la interrumpió.  
– ¿Qué que hago? Simple, algo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho, pero como te respetaba no lo hacía. Esta noche... bueno, siempre, me has demostrado que no puedo tenerte ningún respeto Granger –. Le dijo él, mientras ponía un hechizo en la sala para que nadie pudiera entrar y molestarlos. La vos que él estaba utilizando era fría, y escalofriante. Era algo nuevo para Hermione, escucharlo hablar de esa forma, ya que siempre utilizaba una vos dulce... y... no era así. – Así que mi querida... Granger, esta noche haré algo que nunca podrás olvidar... y no sólo yo te lo haré recordar... –. Dijo Marlonk, mientras se iba sacando la ropa.  
– ¿Qué... qué...? – Quiso volver a preguntar, pero él, con un movimiento de varita, la hizo callar.  
– ¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡Quiero tranquilidad! –. Le gritó él.  
Se acercó a ella, y la tiró al suelo cayendo boca arriba. Luego él se subió encima de ella.  
– Eres virgen, ¿no? –.  
Ella no lo afirmó ni lo negó. Estaba asustada, sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Marlonk, quería hacer algo, pero no podía... él la tenía inmovilizada.  
De repente, empezó a sentir ese frío, la opresión en el pecho. Le estaba faltando el aire, cerró los ojos, para poder calmarse, pero cual los volvió a abrir, vio que Marlonk, no era Marlonk...

*Ashwinders  
La ashwinder nace cuando se deja arder un fuego mágico demasiado tiempo sin controlarlo. Son serpientes delgadas, de color verde pálido y con ojos de un rojo resplandeciente. Dejan tras de sí un rastro de cenizas.  
La ashwinder vive solamente una hora. Durante ese plazo busca un lugar oscuro y cerrado donde poner sus huevos, y después de desintegra en forma de polvo. Los huevos de la ashwinder son de color rojo brillante e irradian un calor intenso. Prenden fuego a una casa en cuestión de minutos, a menos que un mago los encuentre y congele con un encantamiento adecuado. Cualquier mago que se dé cuenta de que una o más ashwinders están sueltas por la casa debe seguir su rastro inmediatamente y localizar el nido de huevos de cada una de ellas.


	17. EL DOLOR DE HERMIONE PARTE 1

**_CAPÍTULO 16 - "EL DOLOR DE HERMIONE PARTE 1"_**

Marlonk, era aquello que la estuvo acechando durante largo tiempo.  
Ya no era el mismo. Tenía un aspecto distinto. Era diabólico y le hizo recordar a Lord Voldemort...

Ya los profesores habían terminado de "limpiar" el castillo de esas Ashwinders, que por fortuna, no habían incendiado el castillo.  
Volvieron al comedor, y les anunciaron que la fiesta ya era hora de que llegara a su fin, y que era mejor que se acostaran temprano, para así estar descansados para mañana.  
Cuando los alumnos se retiraron a sus casas, los profesores aprovecharon para reunirse y discutir lo sucedido.  
– ¿Pero , quien? – Preguntó Neville, rascándose la cabeza, en señal de estar pensando.  
– Un alumno no lo creo –. Dijo McGonagall.  
– Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Draco. – Alguien grande lo ha hecho... un simple adolescente no tiene la fuerza necesaria, y dudo que sepa un hechizo así y a demás... un momento, ¿dónde está Hermione? –. Preguntó Draco, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Hermione.  
– La última vez que la vi, estaba en un pasillo de arriba –. Dijo Neville. – De seguro, está inspeccionando si hay algún huevo.  
Draco asintió, pero no muy convencido.  
Cuando la reunión terminó, los profesores se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mañana a la mañana, seguirían investigando lo ocurrido esa noche.

Sí, Hermione era virgen. Y lo era, porque, aunque amaba a Ronald, nunca se había sentido preparada para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él.  
Sólo lo haría si se casaba... pero ahora... Estaba perdiendo la virginidad, de una forma que nunca, ni siquiera, se le hubiese pasada por la cabeza.  
Quería sacarlo de encima suyo, pero no podía, lo único que podía hacer era llorar.  
Lloraba por el profundo dolor que le hacía sentir Marlonk entre sus piernas, ya que no era nada gentil. Lloraba por lo miserable y asquerosa que se sentía, y lo estúpida que había sido por haberse descuidado, y haber llegado a esa situación.  
– ¡Eh dicho que pararas de llorar! –. Le gritó nuevamente Marlonk, mientras le pegaba otro cachetaso en plena cara.  
Pero no podía dejar de llorar, y por más que este la golpeara o la amenazara, ella no lo iba hacer.  
Cerró los ojos, y a su mente sólo apareció un sólo pensamiento... un sólo nombre... una sola imagen...

Draco se encontraba en la sala común de los profesores.  
Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperando que Hermione llegara. Quería decirle algo importante. Algo que era muy importante para él, y que si no se lo decía, sentiría que explotaría y quedaría sumido... bueno, ya entenderá...  
Pero los minutos iban pasando, ella no volvía, y así se hizo una hora. Ya cansado, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de que llegara a esta, sintió algo dentro de él. Era un sentimiento de dolor y una gran tristeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo...  
– ¡Hermione! –. Exclamó y salió corriendo de la sala.  
No sabía en donde se encontraba, no quería perder tiempo. Tenía que encontrarla.  
Así que subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la cada de los Gryffindor. Sabía que los hijos de Harry Potter, de seguro tenían el mapa de Los Merodeadores. Con ese mapa la iba a encontrar en seguida.  
Llegó y despertó a la Dama Gorda, quien de mala gana le dejó pasar, y sólo porque era un profesor.  
Como era sabido, no conocía ese lugar para nada, pero subió por unas escaleras, que conducían a las habitaciones de los chicos, golpeó la primer puerta que encontró y salió un chico que lo conocía como Grimpot, de primero, le preguntó en que habitación se encontraban los Potters, el le señaló y se volvió a meter dentro de su habitación.  
Draco llegó a dicho cuarto y golpeó. De ahí salió un chico, que sin duda, era el menor de los hijos de Potter, era idéntico a su padre.  
– ¿Sí? –. Le preguntó Albus, mientras se restregaba los ojos, para poder despejarse.  
– Necesito el mapa de Los Merodeadores –. Le contentó Draco, yendo directo al grano.  
– ¿Qué...? –. Quiso preguntar este, ya despejado por la sorpresa.  
– Sé que tu padre te dio ese mapa, lo necesito –.  
– ¿Y si yo tuviera dicho mapa, porque cree que yo se lo daría? –. Preguntó desconfiado Albus.  
– Porque lo necesito para encontrar a tu tía, Granger –. Contestó Draco.  
– ¿Qué? –. Volvió a preguntar Albus, nuevamente sorprendido.  
– Así es. Y si no me crees, no te costaría nada verificar el mapa –. Dijo impaciente Draco.  
Eso que había sentido en su sala común, se intensificaba cada vez más, que recorría el pasillo que le conducía a la sala que le indicaba el mapa.  
Iba sólo, ya que aunque Albus, quería acompañarlo a todo casta, él le durmió. No quería que nadie le molestara, en su plan de rescatar a Hermione, de las garras de ese Marlonk...  
El único hijo de Lord Voldemort...


	18. EL DOLOR DE HERMIONE PARTE 2

**_CAPÍTULO 17 - "EL DOLOR DE HERMIONE PARTE 2"_**

Hermione, ya no lloraba. Ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar. Se sentía asqueada, y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le era imposible moverse, y no, él ya no la tenía inmovilizada, no, su cuerpo estaba agotado y débil.  
Él ya había acabado. Se levantó y se vistió.  
– Nos vemos dentro de nueve meses Granger –. Le dijo, mientras la miraba por última vez. – Y te recomiendo que no te escondas –. Y dicho esto, él desapareció.  
Hermione se volteó y se abrazó a sí misma. "¿Dentro de nueve meses?" Pensó, "¿Que sucederá dentro de nueve meses?" Pero prefirió dejarlo así, tenía una ligera idea de aque se refería...

Ahora Draco se daba cuenta del porque, Marlonk, le parecía conocido.  
Lo había visto sólo una vez, pero esa vez le vasto para que lo recordara de por vida. Marlonk, había sido el culpable de que lo eligieran a él, para que mataran al ex director Dumbledore. Y también, el causante de la gran cicatriz que tenía en su espalda, por una maldición, que le lanzó por la espalda, y todo porque se había negado a realizar tal acto. Peor que el cuerpo de Draco, había expulsado como si nada, pero dejándole una gran cicatriz de recuerdo.  
Cuando llegó al aula, se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. La abrió con brusquedad y entró.  
Había muy poca luz, de hecho nada. Pero llegó a distinguir perfectamente, y cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Desesperado se acercó a ella, y vio que tenía el vestido desgarrado, y manchado de sangre...  
– Hermione... –. La llamó, tomándola entre sus brazos.  
– ¿Draco? –. Preguntó ella, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.  
– Shhh... –. Intentó consolarla de la misma forma en que lo hizo, la noche en que tuvo aquella pesadilla. Pero esta vez, con mucho más cariño y amor, bueno, al menos lo intentaba.  
– Él... me... ha... –. Intentó decir entre sollozos, pero fue interrumpida por Draco.  
– Shhh... ahora estas a salvo... todo... saldrá bien –. Dijo él.  
Luego de que Hermione se hubo calmado, Draco le ayudó a levantarse del suelo, y luego, él se la subió en brazos, y salió del aula, pero antes, con un movimiento de varita, limpió algunas gotas de sangre que había en el suelo.  
La llevó en sus brazos, teniendo como único testigos, algunos hombres y mujeres, que se encontraban en los cuadros, y aun seguían "despiertos". Ninguno dijo nada, pero miraban la escena con pena, y con una ligera idea de lo sucedido. A Draco no le importó que ellos, les vieran, ya que sabía que ellos, tenían un voto de silencio, de todo aquello que ello que veían o escuchaban...  
Llegaron a la sala común, y se fueron directo a la habitación de Draco. Él no la quería dejar sola, y sabía que de única forma en que estaría a salvo, era en su habitación.  
– ¿Te quieres bañar? –. "Idiota" Se dijo, al tiempo que le preguntaba. "Es obvio que quiere bañarse".  
La llevó al baño. Le preparó la bañera, poniéndole algunas pociones que le ayudarían a calmar los dolores corporales, y la relajarían. "Quisiera tener algo para poder borrar las huella que ese maldito, te dejó, no sólo en tu piel..." pensó.  
Por último, con el permiso de ella, le sacó la ropa y las botas. La metió dentro del agua y ahí la dejo. Se sentó al lado de la bañera, y aunque no quería, no pudo evitar mirar a aquel hermoso cuerpo de mujer. Su piel era suave, y el color, una maravilla. "Juro que lo buscaré y lo mataré. No me importa si termino en Azkaban y me condenaran al Beso del Dementor. No me importa nada... sólo ella..." Se juró no sólo a sí mismo, sino, a ella también.  
Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, para así evitar la vergüenza que sentía, uno porque él la encontró en el peor momento de su vida, y dos porque se encontraba desnuda al lado de él.  
Draco se levantó, y ella se puso triste, pensando que él la dejaría sola. Pero, no,, Draco se sacó los zapatos de gala, y se metió dentro de la bañera con ella, vestido, y la abrazó. Eso a Hermione la tranquilizó aun más, y se sintió feliz. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y no sabía si era por el cansancio o por las pociones, se quedó dormida,, sabiendo que en sus brazos estaría a salvo.  
Él la miraba, y le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura. "Ojala no hubiese sido tan cobarde, y te hubiese acompañado... y... te hubiese declarado lo que siento por ti, y lo que sentí por ti... soy un idiota... mucho más que idiota... lo siento Hermione... lo siento..." Se disculpaba una y otra vez.  
Se sentía muy culpable. Y enojado con sigo mismo, ya que podía a ver puesto más empeño en cuidarla, y podía haber vigilado a ese Tom Marlonk. Pero no, se confió pensando que estaría a salvo con un par de hechizos y listo.  
Cuando el agua estuvo fría, Hermione lentamente abrió los ojos por un ligero escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, aunque sentía el calor que emanaba Draco, no pudo evitar sentir aquel frío. Lo miró y vio en sus ojos algo que nunca creyó que encontraría, en esos ojos grises plata, que siempre se encontraban más fríos, que el mismísimo hielo...  
La ayudó a salir de la bañera, la secó, lenta y con mucho cuidado, como teniendo miedo que se rompiera, más de lo que ya estaba.  
Le dio una de sus camisas, que le tapaban hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. La acostó en su cama, y él se metió al baño, y se sacó la ropa mojada, poniéndose el pijama. Volvió a la habitación y se acostó a su lado abrazándola nuevamente, y ambos, se dejaron llevar por el sueño...

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó primera. Aun seguía en esos brazos fuertes, y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Podía sentir el latido se su corazón, y su lenta respiración. Recorrió con la mirada aquel rostro, de facciones bien masculinas., esos labios... que la besaron una vez...  
Y, hasta que volvió a la realidad, por una fuerte punzada en su vientre. Respiró hondo, tratando de que el dolor desapareciera, pero era imposible. El dolor aumentaba, y casa vez era más insoportable.  
De un tiró, se levantó de la cama, tirando al suelo a Draco, cosa que este se levantó de golpe, ya con varita en mano por las dudas, pero al ver que ella, se abrazaba a sí misma ocultando la cabeza entre las piernas, sollozando, dejó la varita en la mesa de luz, nuevamente, y se acercó a ella corriendo...  
– ¿Hermione? -. Le llamó él.  
– Mi... mi vientre. Me duele el vientre, Draco –. Le dijo llorando.  
– ¿Pero...? –. Draco no sabía que hacer, si tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la enfermería o llamar a la señora Pomfrey que subiera a la habitación, pero mientras se debatía, Hermione se dejó caer al suelo, suspirando de alivio. Él a ver eso le preguntó: – ¿Ya estás mejor? –.  
– Sí. Sólo fue un ligero dolor –. Le contestó ella, que haciendo un cálculo mental, se dio cuenta de que no le faltaba mucho, para que le viniera el periodo y lo tomó como un aviso. – Me puedo levantar sola, gracias –. Le dijo ella, al ver que él hacía ademan de querer levantarla del suelo.  
Él haciéndole caso, la dejó que se levantara sola. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, y se miraron.  
– Draco, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –. Le preguntó ella.  
– Lo que quieras –.  
– No quiero que esto lo cepa nadie. No quiero que sepan que... –.  
– No te preocupes, no lo sabrá nadie –. Le prometió él. – Con una condición... –.


	19. NOVIOS

**_CAPÍTULO 18 - "NOVIOS"_**

– ¿Cuál? –. Preguntó ella.  
– De que, me quede a tu lado... –. Le contestó él. "Y que me dejes amarte... por favor..." Pensó esto, aunque le hubiese gustado decírselo...

Mientras la veía vestirse, se dio cuenta de que con aquella condición, se la había puesto como una forma de decirle que la quería. La quería y mucho.  
Aun era muy cobarde, como para decirle lo que sentía por ella, poniendo como escusa que ella había pasado por algo muy grabe, y ese momento no era el mejor para hablar de amor, y todo aquello que se refería...  
Veía su cuerpo, que aun contenía algún que otro moretón, y la sangre le empezó a hervir. Si no fuera porque ella lo necesitaba, se iría ahora mismo a buscar al causante del dolor de su Hermione. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, y los volvió abrir, esta vez ya calmado.  
– ¿En serio que quieres ir a La Madriguera, conmigo? –. Le preguntó ella, mirándolo.  
– ¿Ya has olvidado nuestro acuerdo? –. Le contestó él, con otra pregunta. A la cual, ella contestó con una sonrisa.  
– Pero primero, tenemos que ir a buscar a mi padre –. Le advirtió ella.  
– No hay problema –. Le dijo él, levantándose de la cama, ya que ella había terminado de vestirse y empacar sus cosas.  
– Pero... ¿qué escusa les diremos a ellos, porque permanecerás a mi lado? –.  
– ¿...? –. Se hizo el que pensaba, cosa que sólo lo hacía para que ella no se diera cuenta de nada. – Le diremos que somos novios –.

– ¿Novios? –. Preguntó Neville a Patil, una vez que Draco y Hermione, salieran de la habitación de esta de la mano.  
– Tal parece –. Contestó esta, emocionada. – Cuando los vi bailar ayer, me di cuenta de que ellos, realmente se amaban. Y te juro que me quedé con las ganas de ver ese beso... – Dijo con un deje de lamento.  
– Pero me parece un tanto extraño... –.  
– Hay ya Neville, no le busques pelo al huevo... –.  
– ¿Qué? –.  
– No importa, es una frase Muggle –. Le dijo ella.  
En ese momento entra la directora McGonagall, con alma que lleva al diablo.  
– ¿Alguien ha visto al profesor Marlonk? –. Preguntó.  
Los profesores se miraron entre ellos, y luego a la directora negando con la cabeza.

– ¡Tía Mione! –. La llamó Albus, bajando las escaleras corriendo.  
– Albus, no corras. Te puedes caer –. Lo retó Hermione.  
– Pero Tía... ¿cómo estas? ¿qué sucedió? –.  
Hermione miró a Draco antes de contestar:  
– Estoy bien. Lo que pasa, es que cuando estaba buscando a un Ashwinder, me quedé encerrada en un aula, que... –. Y le empezó a explicar una mentira, que se había inventado junto con Draco, que le había avisado que Albus no sabía nada, pero que recurrió a él, para poder saber en donde se encontraba.  
Aunque Albus, no se tragó aquella mentira, no dijo nada.

Mientras se encontraban en el vagó, que compartían con Neville, Patil y otros profesores, estos les hacía preguntas de todo tipo, por ejemplo, de como cuando se dieron cuenta de que se amaban, que si pensaban casarse, o si iban a tener un hijo... y por que no, como les iba con el sexo. Draco y Hermione, antes de responder a sus preguntas, primero se miraban, como decidiendo de que forma sería mejor contestar. Claro, que cuando llegó el tema del sexo, Hermione se puso más colorada que un tomate, pro mientras que Draco, se hecho a reír y decidió que era mejor salir de ese compartimiento, antes de que les preguntaran que clase de poses han utilizado ya...  
Ambos caminaban en silencio, hacia el fondo de todo. Draco guiaba a Hermione hacia un lugar que sólo los Slytherin conocen, ya que queda pasando los compartimientos que sólo ellos utilizaban. Llegaron a una gran puerta de hierro, que se encontraba cerrada, pero con un golpe de varita se abrió dejándolos pasar. La imagen que los ojos de Hermione, decodificaban era simplemente hermosa, el viento chocaba contra su cara y movía su pelo con agresividad. Habían quedado en una clase de balcón.  
Draco apoyo sus codos contra la baranda, su cabello rubio se movía gracias a el viento. Hermione hizo lo mismo.  
– Es hermoso este lugar –. Dijo Hermione con ojos llorosos.  
– Sí. Ya lo creo – Le dijo él, mirándola.  
Ella aun miraba todo el paisaje. Estaba realmente embobada. De ese lugar, se podía tener mucha mejor vista, que desde una ventana.  
No se hablaron, ya que no necesitaban palabras. Sus miradas reflejaban lo que sentían. Por un momento olvidaron todo. Olvidaron el sufrimiento, olvidaron lo que les espera si bajaban de ese tren... olvidaron todo aquello que querían olvidar.  
Y ahí se quedaron, hasta que llegó el anochecer, y con él, la llegada a la estación King Cross. Y también, los rodeo aquella realidad, que por un momento, pensaron que sólo había sido una pesadilla y nada más.

Mientras se dirigían a la Madriguera, el padre de Hermione miraba a Draco, como esperando que este cometiera un simple error, y así tener la escusa perfecta para tirarlo del auto, mientras estaba en marcha. Pero por más que se esforzaba, en se hombre que tomaba la mano de su hija, no mostró ni una señal de que sólo quería a su preciada hija, por una noche o una semana.  
La forma en que la miraba, le tomaba de la mano, o le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, o necesitaba algo, le demostraba que ese realmente, la amaba. Pero se sentía reacio a aceptarlo, no quería que su hija sufriera nuevamente. Estaba pensando tener una seria charla con él. Una charla, que esperaba que le dejara en claro que a su hija no se la lastima ni se usa para desquitarse de nada.  
Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, todos miraban sorprendidos a la pareja que bajaba del auto. Si bien sabían que ellos vendrían juntos, porque, Hermione, les había enviado una lechuza, diciendo que alguien, además de su padre, iba ir con ella, y que sería Draco, ya que era su novio.  
Harry, a pedido de su esposa, también tendría una charla con Draco. En realidad, todos pensaban tener una charla con él, más que con ella.

La hora de comer había llegado, y como eran muchos, como siempre, habían hecho la mesa afuera, para poder comer cómodamente. Todos se sentaron en sus lugares correspondiente, cosas que esta vez, el lugar que había quedado vacío tiempo atrás, ahora se encontraba ocupado.  
Era la primera vez, que Draco participaba en la mesa de una gran familia. Y la verdad se sentía de maravilla. Se divertía mucho al escuchar las anécdotas que contaban todos. Era la primera vez que descubría lo que era una verdadera familia unida, y feliz. Y que tenían una verdadera fiesta de navidad, cálida y rebosante de sentimientos buenos. No como la que estaba acostumbrado él, esas reuniones frías y odiosas, que no veías la hora de que termine.  
Y lo que más agradeció, fue la hospitalidad y la amabilidad de todos. Ninguno le hizo preguntas de su vida pasada o le acusó de nada. Le hacían partícipe de todas las conversaciones, sin dejarlo de lado en ningún momento.  
La verdad, en secreto, sentía que le hubiese gustado tener una familia así, como la que tenían los Weasley... y Potter.  
Cuando la cena terminó, las mujeres comenzaron a levantar la mesa, mientras que los hombres tomaban una copa de algo fuerte.  
Los hombre sentían que ese era el mejor momento para averiguar cual eran las intenciones que tenía Draco con Hermione.  
– ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Hermione? – Fue directo el padre ella.  
– Señor Granger, yo no la quiero a ella... –. Empezó a decir Draco, pero fue interrumpido.  
– ¿Qué no la quieres? –. Preguntó sobresaltado el señor Granger.  
– No, no la quiero... –. Harry ya se estaba levantando para encajarle una piña como nunca en la cara, pero Arturd que estaba a su lado lo agarró. – Yo a Hermione no la quiero, la amor. La amo como nunca lo he hecho con ninguna otra mujer... –. Todos respiraron con alivio, ya que sintieron esas palabras con verdadera sinceridad.  
– ¿Qué estas dispuesto hacer por ella? –. Preguntó George.  
– ¿Qué estoy dispuesto hacer por ella?... Estoy dispuesto de levantarme ahora mismo, e ir a matar a cualquiera que le haga sufrir. E incluso, me mataría a mí mismo, so yo siy el causante de aquel sufrimiento –. Contestó mirando a todos directamente a los ojos.  
– Profundo... –. Dijo George.  
Al ver con la sinceridad que hablaba Draco, todo de dieron cuenta, de que este realmente la amaba. Así que decidieron, que con eso era suficiente. A menos claro, que él mañana o pasado demostrara lo contrario.  
Las mujeres volvían a acercarse a la mesa, Hermione de golpe sintió un profundo dolor en el vientre, y la verdad era peor que del que había sentido esa mañana. Tanto que no pudo evitar largar un grito de dolor, Draco, que la escucho, se levantó, tirando al suelo, la silla, que calló y se rompió por caer bruscamente.  
– ¡Hermione! –. Gritaron todos...


	20. LA NOTICIA

**_CAPÍTULO 19 - "LA NOTICIA"_**

Quien llegó primero a ella, fue Draco, que la abrazó, y empezó a tranquilizarla. Era tanto el dolor que sentía, que se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas. Pero así como bino, se fue. Respiró hondo, mientras que Draco le secaba las lágrimas.  
Se disculparon con todos, diciendo que era un ligero dolor de ovarios, y que era mejor que se acostara. Todos le creyeron, ya que en ella era muy común ese dolor.

– Creo que tienes que ir a ver a un Medimago –. Le dijo Draco, acostándose a su lado.  
– Lo sé. Mañana a la mañana iré... –. Contestó ella, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.  
¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Qué les diría a lo demás? ¿Qué... qué diría Draco?  
Cerro los ojos, y se quedó dormida en aquellos brazos, que tanto le gustaban, mañana ya pensaría en las consecuencias de los hechos.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó antes de que lo haga Draco. Ella lo empezó a mirar. No se pudo resistir, levantó una mano, y con la yema de los dedos, empezó a seguir la línea que marcaban su hermoso rostro.  
– ¿Fascinada? –. Le preguntó él, abriendo lentamente los ojos.  
Ella saltó del susto. Pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Draco, se tranquilizó, y de igual forma sonrió. Ambos se miraron, y lentamente se empezaron a acercar, así hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Luego de un momento, el beso se transformó el algo mucho más que un simple beso...  
Pero ya sabían que nada podía ser perfecto y durar para siempre, alguien golpeó la puerta, y luego la abrió, asiendo que estos se separaran de mala gana.  
– ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó Ginny. –. Pensé que él se encontraba en la antigua habitación de... oh, olvidenlo. Venía para decirte, que si querías bañarte, el baño ya está desocupado –. Dijo y volviendo a murmurando un lo siento, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta nuevamente.  
Se miraron, y luego se levantaron de la cama. Tomaron roma limpia, y ambos se dirigieron al baño junto.

Ginny, justo que en ese momento, salía de la habitación, que ocupaban sus hijos, se quedó más sorprendida aun al ver como ambos entraban al baño.  
Fue corriendo a buscar a Harry, quería darle la primicia del año.  
– ¡Harry! Tengo que contarte algo... –. Le dijo, una vez que lo encontró.  
– ¿Qué? –. Quiso saber él.  
– Adivina... –.  
– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo quieres que adivine, si ni siquiera se a que te refieres? –. Se quejó él.  
– Oh, vamos Harry. No están difícil –. Trató de convencerlo.  
– ¿Mmm? Me rindo –. Le dijo al fin.  
– Bueno... ahora no te lo digo, no hasta que lo adivines... –. Dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y dejándolo sólo en la cocina, y muy desconcertado.  
– No me dejes así. Quiero saber ahora –. Fue corriendo detrás de ella.  
– No, hasta que lo adivines –.  
– Que chistosa. Si cuando lo adivine, puede pasar más de un mes, y ya cuando lo sepa, no voy a necesitar que me lo digas –.  
– Esta bien. Te lo voy a decir –. Dijo, entusiasmada, sin poder soportar más ese "secreto" –. ¡Hermione, ya no es VIRGEN!  
– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes? –. Preguntó con la boca abierta.  
– Los vi. Primero en la habitación de ella, y luego entraron juntos al baño –.  
– ¿Qué, durmieron en la misma habitación? –.  
– ¡Sí! –.  
– Pero, imposible. Si ella quería conservar su virginidad, hasta que se casara. Por eso no se entregó a Ron –.  
– Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es así. Si vieras como estaban de juntitos en la cama... hay me muero... –. Dijo Ginny muy emocionada. – Mi mejor amiga, ya no es virgen –.  
– Pero... –.  
– Ya Harry, algún día tenía que pasar. Casada o no, siempre se pierde... –.

Cuando ambos salieron del baño, y no, no se bañaron juntos, aunque les hubiese gustado, no se bañaron juntos, primero lo hizo ella, y luego él. Y no, no se vieron desnudos, ya que tenía una cortina, que los cubría por completo, y no era transparente ni se podía ver ningún reflejo. Mientras uno se bañaba, el otro esperaba sentado o parado, tratando de de poder ver algo... Ginny la estaba esperando, apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de ella. Quería saber todos los detalles, y cuando decía todos, era todos.  
Hermione le dijo a Draco, que bajara a desayunar, que luego iría ella. Él de mala gana la dejó sola con aquella pelirroja que lo miraba raro.  
– ¿Qué sucede Ginny? –. Preguntó Hermione, con "inocencia".  
– Oh, vamos Hermione. Cuéntame todo –.  
– ¿Qué te cuente? ¿Qué cosa? –.  
– Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero –. Le dijo Ginny con picardía.  
– ¿Qué? –.  
– ¡Ya no eres virgen! –. Le gritó.  
– Ya Ginny, gritalo un poco más fuerte –. Le retó Hermione A Ginny, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.  
– ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué...? –.  
– No hagas tantas preguntas –.  
– ¿Pero, por qué no? Quiero saber todo –. Se quejó Ginny.  
Hermione se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su amiga? ¿Qué en realidad se la robaron, o le iba a inventar un mundo que no existía? No quería decirle la verdad, uno porque revivir lo que sufrió, le costaría mucho, y dos porque ella se lo contaría a Harry y le haría sufrir aun más. Tampoco quería mentirle... no, mejor era negarse a contárselo.  
Así que le sonrió, y le dijo:  
– No te enojes Ginny, pero no puedo contártelo. Es algo, que queremos coacervar Draco y yo... –. Ginny no se enojó, al contrario, aquel comentario, le encantó. Sabía muy bien a que se refería ella...

– ¿Qué quería la Pelirroja? –. Le preguntó Draco, una vez, que Hermione se sentó a su lado, en la mesa.  
– Cosas se chicas –. Le contestó esta, con una sonrisa.  
– Hoy a la tarde el médico de mi madre nos espera –. Le informó él.  
– ¿Qué? –. Preguntó ella, mirándolo de golpe.  
– Sí. Él es un buen médico. Mi madre le tiene mucha confianza. Creo que será mejor que te atienda él. Además es muy bueno –. Le dijo él.  
– Eh... bueno –. Contestó ella, no muy confiada. Pero aún así iría.  
Poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando por todos los Weasley, y los Potter, menores.  
– Eh –. Carraspeó Albus, para llamar la atención de Draco. – Ahora que estas con la Tía Mione, ¿cómo deberíamos llamarte? –. Quiso saber, con plena seriedad.  
Draco no sabía que contestar, miró a Hermione que reprimía un sonrisa, al igual que los que se encontraban en la mesa.  
– Bueno... –.  
– ¿Tío? O por tu apellido, tu nombre... ¿profesor? –. Le señaló Albus, para "ayudarlo" a decidirse.  
– Bueno, pueden llamarme como quieran –. Dijo Draco, mirando a los hijos de Potter. – Mientras no sea profesor o mi apellido –.  
Albus asintió, pero aun así, ni loco iba a llamarlo Tío. No, aun por lo menos, no se lo merecía.

Cuando llegó la tarde, Draco y Hermione, con la escusa de que querían comprar unas cosas, que necesitaban, se fueron de la Madriguera, en coche asía la ciudad.  
El médico que iban a visitar, si bien estaba "jubilado", siempre estaba disponible, para la familia Malfoy, y más para Narcissa, ya que ella había sido su novia, y luego su mejor amiga... Él vivía en la ciudad junto a los Muggle, ya que se sentía mejor en esas partes que el mundo mágico. También vivía con su nieta, que con dieciocho años, demostró no tener ni una chispa de magia, otro motivo por el cual, él vivía ahí.  
– ¡Draco! No sabes cuanto gusto me da verte –. Le dijo, ni bien vio a Draco bajar del coche.  
– Vincet –. Lo saludó él.  
– Y de seguro que esta hermosa señorita es Hermione, ¿no? –.  
– Sí –. Afirmó ella, dándole un beso en el cachete, una vez que Draco le ayudó a bajar del auto.  
Entraron dentro de la casa, y el médico, le presentó a su nieta, que les sirvió una tasa de café a cada uno, y desapareció para que pudieran hablar sin problemas.  
– ¿Qué te anda sucediendo, Hermione? –. Quiso saber él, mirándola.  
– Sinceramente, no sé. Es decir, me suele agarrar un profundo dolor en el vientre. Es un dolor insoportable, pero no dura mucho, pero sí, duele más que cualquier dolor –. Le explicó ella.  
– Bien, debo preguntar esto, porque intentó entender lo que te sucede, así que perdón si te incomodo, pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez, que has mantenido relaciones carnales? –.  
Draco y Hermione se miraron. Sabían que a él no debían mentirle, así que, no lo hicieron. Le contaron la verdad, obviamente, resumieron partes. Sólo le dijeron que fue violada, no hacía muchos días. No le dijeron a donde, ni quien. Él médico la miró, como sintiéndose culpable y le pidió disculpas, aunque no tenía motivo alguno...  
– Bien, te voy a hacer algunas pruebas –. Le dijo, levantándose del sillón, y asiéndole señas que lo siguiera.  
Draco también, se levantó, pero fue parado por el médico, que le dijo que se quedara ahí, ya que ella no se iba a sentir incómoda si no esta presente. Este de mala gana, aceptó, pero se quedó al lado de la puerta, diciéndole a Hermione que si le sucedía algo, lo llamara.

– Bien Hermione, relájate. Esto no dolerá, pero sí, va a ser un poco molesto –. Le informó el médico.  
Ella asintió, se subió a la camilla y se quitó la campera, y luego se quitó la remera, por último se acostó. Se relajó y dejo que el médico la examinara.  
Parada la media hora, él concluyó con con los análisis se pasó una mano por la cara y le dio la noticia... la noticia que tanto se negaba a creer Hermione.

– ¿Qué les voy a decir a los demás? –. Se preguntó ella misma en vos alta, mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas por su rostro,  
– ¿Qué le vas a decir? Que es mío. Total, nadie lo va a dudar –.  
– Pero... –.  
– Diles eso. Yo... no tengo problema conque lo digas –.  
Ella asintió. No quería esto. No quería tener un hijo de un maldito como ese. No... no quería nada de esto. ¿Por qué las cosas salieron así? ¿Por qué su vida no pudo a ver continuado como antes? ¿Por qué...? Al demonio con todo eso. Ya paso el dolor y el sufrimiento. Ahora se dedicaría a ser feliz, como antes. Ahora tenía un hijo, un hijo que criaría ella y nadie más que ella...  
Se levantó sel sillón de donde se encontraba, decidida a vivir su vida y dejar el pasado atrás, como muchas veces. Aunque ese hijo que llevaba en su vientre, se lo hiciera recordar, él no tenía la culpa de nada...  
– Gracias por todo, Vincet –. Le dijo ella al médico. – ¿Quisiera saber, si podrías encargarte de mi embarazo? –.  
– Sí. Sí, no tengo ningún problema. Encantado –. Contestó él, un poco desconcertado por el cambio de humor y entusiasmado porque ya hacía tiempo que deseaba atender a una embarazada.  
– Gracias nuevamente –. Le agradeció ella. – Bueno, ¿vamos Draco? –.  
– ¿Eh? Sí, vamos –. Contestó este, al igual que el médico, desconcertado.  
Cuando subieron al auto, él le preguntó que le pasaba.  
– Sabes Draco, hay un dicho que dice, "el pasado, pisado", eso es lo que voy a hacer. Dejar el pasado atrás, y vivir el presente. Voy a ser madre... y eso suena más que genial y emocionante. No voy a dejar, que un maldito me arruine mi mejor momento. Y en cuanto a la proposición, de decirles que es tu hijo, –. Le dijo, esta vez, mirándole a los ojos con una radiante sonrisa, y un brillo especial en sus ojos, le dijo: – estaría más que gustosa de decirles eso –.  
Él al igual que ella, también se pudo muy contento. Sabía que el bebe, no era suyo, y nunca lo sería, pero si era de ella, y estaba dispuesto a quererlo como si fuera suyo propio...

– ¿A qué viene toda esa felicidad? –. Le preguntaron a los dos, cuando se sentaron a comer.

– ¿Nuestra felicidad? –. Contestó con otra pregunta Hermione, mirando a Draco.  
Si, bien, ese era el momento justo para decirles a todos aquella noticia que los tenía radiantes.  
– Tenemos que darles una noticia –. Dijo al fin Hermione.  
Todos se miraron, ya sabían cual era esa noticia.  
– ¡VAMOS A SER PADRES! –. Gritó Hermione sin poder contenerse.


	21. UNA PEQUEÑA DECLARACIÓN

**_CAPÍTULO 20 - "UNA PEQUEÑA DECLARACIÓN"_**

Todos se miraron. Como tratando de averiguar si habían oído bien. Pero al verse, se dieron cuenta de que sí, había oído bien.  
– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡VOY A SER ABUELO! –. El señor Granger, fue el primero en hablar. Se levantó de la silla y fue a felicitar a su hija y... ¿al novio? – ¡Al fin! –.  
Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, y fueron a felicitar a la pareja. Si bien, no lo podían creer aún, sabían que aquello era verdad. Lo veían en sus caras, en sus ojos.  
– Pero, ¿y para cuando la boda? –. Preguntó el padre de Hermione.  
– Realmente señor Granger, nosotros no necesitamos de un papel para demostrar que nos queremos. Sabemos realmente lo que sentimos y porque. Eso es lo más importante –. Dijo Draco convencido.  
El señor Granger, quedó conmovido. Y se dio cuenta de que su hija había elegido un buen "espeso".  
Pero la felicidad no duró mucho, ya que mientras seguían celebraban la nueva noticia, alguien golpeó la puerta con verdadera insistencia.  
La señora Weasley se dirigió a dentro, y atendió la puerta.  
– ¡RONALD! –. Gritó esta, y se tiró encima de él, para abrazarlo. – ¡Oh, mi Ronald! –. Decía una y otra vez, ella, mientras lloraba de felicidad. Este, que desde hacía mucho tiempo, necesitaba el abrazo de su madre, la estrecho aun más a él. Y también sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.  
Todos al escuchar los gritos de la señora Weasley, se levantaron de la mesa, y se fueron a ver que sucedía. Al llegar, lo vieron a él, a la última persona que esperarían ver.  
– Mamá... ella... ella murió... –. La señora Weasley al escuchar esto, se separó de él y lo miró. – Ella murió... y yo... yo no sé que hacer –. Dijo él, que por un impulso cuando la madre le soltó, se calló al suelo, cayendo de rodillas. Lloraba y como nunca.  
La madre en seguida entendió a que se refería su hijo. Se arrodillo a su lado, y como buena madre comenzó a consolarlo. Todos miraban aquella escena, sin saber que hacer o que decir. El señor Weasley, al igual que su señora, se arrodilló comenzó a consolarlo. Luego de un momento, comenzaron a escuchar el llanto de un bebe.  
Ronald se separó de ellos, se secó las lágrimas, y volvió a salir. Agarró a una beba que estaba en el coche, y entró con ella en la casa.  
– Ella es Eleanor –. Le dijo a sus padre. – Se lo eligió su madre... –.  
– Oh... es tan hermosa –. Dijo su padre agarrándola.  
– Ven Ron. Toma algo con nosotros... –. Dijo su madre dejándole paso.  
– Feliz Navidad... –. Dijo él, y ahora mirando a todos.  
Todos los Weasley, se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron. Ya lo habían perdonado hace mucho la falta que tuvo, además era su hermano, y no podía durar mucho un enojo en esa familia. Luego llegó el turno de Hermione, ella sin dudarlo lo abrazó, al igual que Harry. Los tres se abrazaron, como los viejos tiempos.  
– Perdón Hermione... –.  
– Shhh... No te preocupes por eso, Ron. Ya pasó... no necesito perdonarte por nada. Se porque lo hiciste –. Le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. – ¿Me presentas a Eleanor? –.  
– Sí –. Le dijo él. Él señor Weasley se la entregó y luego la puso en los brazos de Hermione.  
Una vez que todos volvieron a salir, y pusieron un nuevo lugar en la mesa. Ronald les contó a todos, lo sucedido con su esposa. Mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar llorar.  
– Murió en mis brazos... yo... –. Su madre se levantó de su asiento y fue nuevamente a consolarlo.  
Ronald, en el tiempo en que había pasado lejos de su casa y de su familia, fue muy feliz con la mujer que tanto había amado, amaba y amará, pero siempre, se había sentido un poco vacío al no poder ver a su familia. Realmente los extrañaba, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente, como para dar la cara. Sabía que los había decepcionado, y no sabía como remediarlo. Pero ahora, que su mujer había muerto una semana atrás, no sólo él necesitaba a su familia, sino, que también su hija. Su hija necesitaba a una mujer a su lado, y no estaba dispuesto a traer a una desconocida. Tomo todo el valor que tenía, y fue a golpear la puerta.  
Sabía, que ellos le entenderían. Que aunque no le perdonaran, estarían presentes para ayudarlo.  
Ahora que estaba sentado en la gran mesa, se daba cuanta de que ellos no sólo le entendía, también le habían perdonado, y eso él lo agradecía.  
Y la bebe, que en ese momento, se encontraba en sus brazos, miraba a todos, y de ves en cuando, se reía a carcajadas con las monerías que le hacían sus primos. Era una beba, muy hermosa. Era el retrato de su madre, pero con el color de pelo de su padre.  
– ¿La maldición de los pelirrojos? –. Le preguntó en el oído a Hermione, una vez que termino de examinar a la beba. A lo que esta, contestó con una mirada de desaprobación. – Bueno, bueno. Es lo que veo, no vez... igual que el padre... los abuelos... los tíos... todos pelirrojos... –. Dijo Draco, riéndose en silencio.  
En ese momento, fue que Ronald, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Draco. Le entregó la beba a su madre, se levantó y sacó su varita, con la cual apuntó a Draco. Este que aun se seguía, riendo, desapareció, una vez darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.  
– ¿Qué hace él aquí? –. Preguntó Ronald desafiante.  
Draco por respeto a la señora Weasley, a quien, le tenía un gran respeto, y cariño, no sacó su varita ni hizo ningún movimiento brusco.  
– Él está conmigo, Ron –. Dijo Hermione.  
– ¿Qué significa eso? –. Quiso saber.  
– Que yo soy su novio –. Le contestó Draco.  
– ¿Qué? –. Preguntó Ronald. – Eso es imposible... –.  
– ¿Por qué? –. Draco esta comenzando a perder la paciencia, y quería agarrar a Hermione, y demostrarle a ese Weasley, que era verdad. Pero se contenía, ya que a Hermione eso le iba a molestar mucho, y creía que a la señora Weasley, también.  
– Pues porque tú eres... –.  
– ¡RONALD! –. Lo llamó su madre. – Guarda esa varita. Aquí no la necesitas... y te prohíbo que digas esa palabra –. Le retó su madre. Ronald, volvió a guardar su varita, pero aun por las dudas, dejó una parte a la vista.  
– Bien. Pero no entiendo nada –. Dijo él, volviéndose a sentar en la mesa.  
– Eso ya es sabido –. Dijo Hermione. – Hay muchas cosas que no sabes –.

Cuando la cena, el postre y el momento de una copa fuerte pasaron, y todos comenzaron a marcharse para ir a dormir, Hermione mandó a Draco a la habitación que compartían y le dijo que ella Ronald y Harry, tenían cosas que hablar y que arreglar. Este asintió, y se dirigió, pero antes le preguntó en donde estarían, por las dudad.  
Los tres, Harry, Hermione y Ronald se fueron a una pequeña sala, que la solían utilizar con sala de recibidor, pero que ahora la utilizaban los niños para jugar, ya que al renovar la casa, esa sala había quedado desocupada.  
Se sentaron en el suelo, con una tasa humeando, cada uno.  
– Cuánto tiempo, ¿no lo creen? –. Fue Ronald, quien, cortó el silencio.  
– Parece una eternidad –. Contestó Harry.  
– Sí, lo sé... y realmente lo... –.  
– Ya Ron, no hace falta que repitas todo el día eso. Entendemos porque lo has hecho. Y yo más que nada, lo sé, Ron –. Le dijo Hermione, dedicándole una gran sonrisa, que hizo que lo tranquilizara.  
– ¿En cerio? ¿Malfoy? –. Preguntó Ronald, realmente sorprendido. Pero en su vos, no había enojo, ni desafío, en realidad, no tenía ningún sentido malo.  
– Créeme, ni yo me lo creo... por eso te digo, que te entiendo –. Dijo Hermione.  
– ¿Lo quieres? –. Le preguntó.  
– ¿Si le quiero? Que va... –.  
La sonrisa que tenía Draco en su rostro se borró por completo al escuchar esa respuesta. Sí, esta detrás de la puerta escuchando todo. No podía perderse aquella conversación. Quería enterarse porque tanto misterio entre los tres. Pero ahora, se arrepentía, cuando estaba decidido a irse, no pudo evitar escuchar eso, saliendo de su boca...  
– Yo realmente le amo, Ron. Tanto como vos amaste a Darla... y la verdad me da miedo perderle... –. Dijo con profunda sinceridad Hermione.  
– Veo que es cierto... pero, ¿y él? –.  
– Él...  
– Realmente la ama, Ron –. Contestó Harry por Hermione. – Nos lo dijo a todos, hasta a su padre, que la amaba y que era capas de hacer cualquier cosa por ella –. Concluyó él. – Es verdad Hermione, pregúntale a tu padre –. Le dijo Harry a Hermione, al ver la cara de incredulidad que ponía la chica al escuchar esto.  
– Wow... Malfoy enamorado, y de Hermione... –. Dijo Ronald.  
– Hay más Ron, tienes que saberlo... estoy embarazada de él –. Le contó Hermione, a punto de llorar, de felicidad...  
– ¿Qué? –. Preguntó este.  
– Es verdad. Esta mañana fuimos a ver a un Medimago, y él me lo confirmó. Voy a ser madre... –.  
– Felicidades –. Le deseó él, abrazándola, una vez que dejó el vaso aun lado. – Ah, por cierto, quiero que sea los padrinos de mi hija... –. Les informó, una vez que se alejó de Hermione.  
– ¡Con gusto! –. Dijeron, Harry y Hermione, al mismo tiempo.  
Y Draco, sintió que ese era el momento de dejarlos sólo. Ya escuchó lo que tanto quería escuchar. Y se fue a la cama, a esperarla, con una radiante sonrisa en su cara. Ahora sí, sabía que podía conseguir que ella esté a su lado para siempre...  
Hablaron de todo durante horas, ya cansado de tanto hablar, y muertos de sueño se despidieron. Pero al llegar a la puerta, Hermione volvió a sentir ese profundo dolor en el vientre, pero esta vez, acompañado de la sangre. Sí. Sintió que algo líquido salía de ella, y en seguida, supo que era sangre.  
Él dolor no le permitía respirar en ese momento.  
– ¡¿HERMIONE?! –. Gritaron, Ronald y Harry, al ver que su amiga caía de rodillas al suelo.  
Como pegaron semejante grito, les escuchó casi toda la casa. Draco saltó de la cama, a la puerta y de la escalera al suelo, y llegó justo a tiempo al lado de Hermione, antes de que terminara con la cara en el suelo. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a acostarse al sillón.  
– Manden una lechuza... a Vincet Windert –. Le dijo Draco a los dos, estos no sabían ni quien era, pero aun así, lo hicieron. En la carta le mandaron la contraseña de la Red Flu, así que ni bien había recibido la cata de auxilio, este había aparecido en la chimenea.  
Ella aun seguía con el fuerte dolor, aunque la hemorragia había parado. La sangre había traspasado su ropa, y eso hacía que Draco se preocupara con mayor intensidad.  
El médico fue guiado por Ginny hacía la sala. Ni bien la vio, le mando a Draco que la llevara a una cama. Ella necesitaba una cama. Así que la volvió a toma en sus brazos, y la subió por las escaleras. Luego él se encerró con ella, en la habitación, para que nadie los moleste.  
Estuvo un largo rato largo ahí dentro. Hasta que salió.  
– Ella está bien, al igual que el bebé... –. Empezó a explicar él.  
– Pero, ¿y la sangre? –. Quiso saber Draco. – No soy un experto en esto, pero sé, que eso es un mal presagio... –.  
– Sí, la sangre puede ser un mal presagio, de eso no hay duda, pero en su caso, la sangre nos informó, que ella no gozará de un embarazo saludable. Habrá momentos en los cuales sentirá aquellos dolores, y habrá más sangrado, y otros en que no sentirá nada –.  
– Pero... –.  
– Draco, ella necesita reposo absoluto. Ya que, si esto sigue así, un mal movimiento, la puede llevar a tener un aborto natural. Como está embarazada, no puedo darle nada... –.  
– ¿Dejarás que se muera de dolor? –. Preguntó Draco, con repugnancia.  
– ¿Qué? No, ¿puedes dejarme terminar de hablar? –. Le pidió, ofendido el médico. – No le puedo dar tranquilizantes ni medicamentos fuertes, pero si puedo darle una inyección, que no sólo le favorecerá a ella, sino, también, al bebé. Funciona como un tranquilizante, pero no lo es, eso la va a fortalecer y suavizará los dolores, pero aun así, los sentirá. No serán fuerte ni profundos, como los de ahora –. Cuando el médico la revisó por última vez, vio que ella, ya se encontraba mejor, le dio un beso en la frente y de despidió de los demás, diciéndoles que mañana a la tarde, volvería a verla. O si había algún problema antes de la tarde, volvería.  
Todos, a pedido de Hermione, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, preocupados por ella, y encantados por el médico.  
Draco, se acostó a su lado, y vio que ella, estaba sólo con ropa interior, así que, fue a un cajón, que le pertenecía a ella, y sacó uno de sus camisones. Le ayudó a desabrocharse el corpiño, y después a colocarse el camisón. Él se puso un pantalón, que solía utilizarlo de pijama, y se sacó la remera, quedándose sin nada arriba. Luego se acostó a su lado, abrazándola, como todas las noches, le empezó a acariciar la cabeza, sabiendo que ella estaba nerviosa, y asustada.  
– No quiero que le pase nada... – Dijo ella.  
– Si no lo sé... yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada. Pero sabes, mi madre también tuvo un embarazo complicado. Dice que yo no le di tregua... bueno, no fue tan complicado como el tuyo, pero si lo fue... –. Le comentó él. – También, en más de una ocasión, ella casi me pierde, pero él, Vincet, le ayudó mucho, y gracias a él, ella pudo salir a delante y al final, pudo tenerme sin ningún problema... y creo, no, sé que vas a poder salir adelante. Y sé que vas a ser muy feliz... y... –. Y no pudo terminar la frase, ya que ella, le había dado un beso en la boca. Era un beso simple, con un simple contacto, pero que no demostraba nada simple, era un beso que demostraba más de que lo parecía... eso fue lo que le dio valor a Draco, para decirle lo que sentía. Se lo dijo con tan sólo dos palabras:  
– TE AMO... –. Le susurró en sus labios, a lo cual, ella le contestó de la misma manera, y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, perdiéndose en sus labios.  
Luego, se separaron, se miraron, se rieron juntos, y luego, ambos se acomodaron mejor en la cama, y se quedaron dormidos, así, abrazados, y felices de tenerse uno al otro.


	22. NUESTRA CASA

**_CAPÍTULO 21 - "NUESTRA CASA" _**

**_DOS MESES DESPUÉS. _**

El vientre de Hermione iba en aumento. Y se veía muy hermosa, aunque no siempre, se veía radiante, no, había veces, en los cuales, el bebe consumía en gran parte, su energía, como alimentándose de ella. Perdía mucha sangre.  
Por ese motivo, el médico, le daba varias pociones todos los días. Sólo él, Hermione y Draco, eran los únicos que sabían la verdad de los hechos. Nadie sospechaba nada, ya que sabían que no todas las mujeres, pasaban por lo mismo en un embarazo. Pero si se preocupaban mucho.  
Draco, que había renunciado a su puesto de suplente, siempre estaba a su lado. Ambos, aun se encontraban en la casa de los Weasley, todo porque la Molly, los convenció de que pases con ellos, ya que Hermione, necesitaba la compañía de mujeres.  
Una mañana, Draco había salido a caminar con Hermione, por los alrededores, de la casa. Ese día ella, se encontraba perfecta, y necesitaba un poco de aire puro. Mientras caminaba, vieron que no muy lejos de la casa de los Weasley, se vendía un lote. No era muy grande el lugar, pero tenía un magnifica vista, y era el mejor lugar para hacer una casa, eso le dijo Hermione a Draco.  
– Sería genial tener una casa aquí... –. Desde ese momento a Draco, sólo lo invadió, un pensamiento...

Al día siguiente, Hermione se sentía de maravillas. La persona que tenía al lado,le había dicho que la amaba, y cuando se lo dijo, realmente sintió, que él se lo decía en cerio. No era por decir algo, como lo hacía Ronald.  
Pero cuando tanteó el lugar que tenía que estar ocupado por él, estaba vacío. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró para toda la habitación, y no encontró ni rastros de él. Es decir, que en la habitación, sólo esta su olor. Aquel olor a menta refrescante, entonces, se dio cuenta de que no hacía mucho que había salido.  
Se levantó, busco ropa limpia, y se fue a bañar. Cuando salió, bajó las escaleras, aún secando se encontró con la señora Weasley.  
– Pero querida, ¿qué haces levantada? –.  
– No puedo estar todo el día acostada, Molly –. Le contestó esta.  
– Pero tienes que hacerlo, querida, no sólo por tu bien, sino, que por el de tu hijo –. Le recordó la señora Weasley, a lo que Hermione, sólo asintió, y empezó a subir, nuevamente las escaleras. Pero cuando llegó casi ala mitad, las volvió a bajar.  
– ¿Por casualidad, has visto a Draco? –. Le preguntó Hermione.  
– Sí, querida. Se levantó temprano, desayunó, y dijo que vendría a la hora de comer –.  
– ¿Y no te dijo a donde había ido? –.  
– Ehhh... no, la verdad no. sólo me dijo eso –.  
– Gracias, Molly –. Y diciendo esto, se fue de nuevo a la habitación.  
Se acostó y empezó a ver el techo, pensando a donde se habrá ido Draco...

– Tengo una cita con el señor, Marrinzon –. Dijo Draco, presentándose, en la mesa de entrada.  
– Enseguida lo atiende, señor Malfoy –.  
Él asintió y se quedó por unos minutos pasado, en frente del despacho del dueño de la inmobiliaria.  
– Bien señor Malfoy, ¿ya ha visto algún terreno en especial? ¿O quiere que nosotros le enseñemos lo que tenemos? –. Le preguntó el dueño.  
– He visto un terreno, que está en la colina de Ottery Saint Catchpole –.  
– Así... muy lindo ligar –. Le dijo el vendedor, levantándose de su asiento, y sacando unos papeles de un armario. – Bien, estos son los papeles que pertenecen al terreno –.  
– Lo quiero comprar ahora –. Dijo Draco, muy disidido. El vendedor abrió la boca sorprendido, la volvió a cerrar, y asintió. Ambos comenzaron con los tramites correspondiente...

Pero la tarde llegó, y él no había vuelto. Estaba muy nerviosa y angustiada. Ginny, le había dicho que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien, y que de seguro, él estaría haciendo unos trámites o algo así.  
Pero nada le llegaba a convencer. ¿Qué era eso que le mantenía ocupado? Entonce, llegó a la conclusión, de que se estaba volviendo posesiva. Respiró hondo, y para despejarse, empezó a leer un libro, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.  
En eso, escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, y luego entraba.  
– Hermione –. Le saludó el médico.  
– Vincet –. Le devolvió el saludo.  
– ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra madre? –.  
– De maravilla –. Le contestó ella, mientras se acariciaba el vientre.  
– Bien, a ver, déjame revisar –. Dijo el médico acercándose, y empezando a revisarla. – Muy bien, sí. El bebe se encuentra en muy bien, parece que no es necesario que tomes la poción hoy, pero por las dudas, te las dejo –. Se quedó por unos largos minutos hablando con ella  
Ella le hacía recordar su hija, la madre de su única nieta, que desgraciadamente, había muerto años atrás en un accidente de coche, junto con su yerno. Esa fue, otras de las razones por la cual aceptó encargarse de su embarazo.  
Un embarazo, que iba a ser más que, ya lo venía venir. No era la primera vez, que trataba un embarazo de ese calibre, pero aun así, desde el primer momento, se dio cuenta de que este sería el peor. Tenía que tratarla con cuidado, ya que el bebe, consumía la fuerza de ella, y se movía constantemente, a pesar de que aun se estaba formando de apoco. Pero tenía fe, en que iba a salir a delante, y sería una gran madre...

Ni bien se fue el médico, llegó Draco.  
Entró dentro de la casa, y fue directamente abordado por Ginny, que parecía muy enojada, con un Harry y un Ron, que venían por detrás.  
– ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –. Le gritó. Harry y Ron se taparon los oídos, por el semejante grito que pegó ella. En eso, entraron los demás Weasley, a ver que sucedía en el la entrada de la casa. – ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba Hermione? ¿Y si eso le hacía mal a ella y al bebe? –.  
Draco la miraba sin entender nada. Y la verdad, le estaba empezando asustar por semejantes gritos. No sabía si contestar o salir corriendo... de algo estaba seguro, la prefería callada y tranquila.  
– ¿Y? ¿No pensas contestar? ¿Eh? ¿Te pensás quedar todo el día ahí parado, con cara de nabo? ¿Eh? –. Volvió a gritar sacada de quicio. Harry trataba de calmarla, pero era imposible.  
Parecía como si Draco hubiese faltado a su deber, durante más de diez años...  
– Estoy esperando una respuesta... –.  
– Bueno, yo... –.  
– No me digas que no la amas... y que la piensas dejar por otra y que... –.  
– ¡NO! –. Esta vez, le tocó el turno a Draco, gritar. – Por supuesto, que no... –.  
– Y entonces, ¿dónde estuviste, todo este tiempo? –.  
– Mira Ginevra, no estoy engañando a Hermione, ni a nadie –. Dijo, tratando de calmar su enojo y recobrando la paciencia. – Hacer un trámite, que no pienso decir, porque eso a ustedes no les incumbe... –. Y dicho esto, subió las escaleras, dejándolos a todos, con la boca abierta...

Cuando entró dentro de la habitación, vio que Hermione, dormía plácidamente. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a observarla.  
Se sentía raro, todo eso era nuevo para él. Y no entendía nada, ¿cómo de un día para otro, comenzó a quererla de esa forma? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué ella? No lo sabía, no sabía ni entendía nada. Si bien, durante muchos años, fue su enemiga, ahora no podía pensar en ella, como en el pasado. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y eso lo agradecía...

Ni bien los pales estuvieron firmados, unas semanas después, Draco, contrató a un arquitecto, que le ayudó a diseñar una hermosa casa. Y ni bien tuvo los panos y todo lo demás, contrató a obreros, que en seguida comenzaron su trabajo.  
Los Weasley, veían como los obreros trabajaban para dale forma a lo que sería una casa. Todos se preguntaban, quien sería el dueño, pero ni siquiera el arquitecto les quiso decir nada. Parecía que su dueño, no quería ser conocido por nada del mundo.  
– Para mí, es un delincuente, que quiere ocultarse de los ojos ajenos –. Dijo un día George.  
– Oh, el esposo de alguna, que le está haciendo una casa a su amante... –. Intervino Ginny, a lo que nadie sabía como responder a eso.  
Draco se reía para sí, mientras los escuchaba hablar sobre el supuesto dueño, pensando en como actuarán cuando descubran, que el dueño de esa casa, era ni nada más, ni nada menos, que ella...  
– Bueno, dejando aun lado al loco ese, ¿cómo piensan llamar al bebe? –. Preguntó la señora Weasley.  
Draco y Hermione se miraron, la verdad, era que en ningún momento, se les había ocurrido como llamarlo. Ni siquiera sabían de que sexo era, ya que Hermione, quería que sea una sorpresa, por ahora.  
– Sinceramente, no tenemos ninguno –. Contestó Draco.  
– Creo que será mejor que lo vayan pensando –.  
Así que a la noche, una vez que los dos estuvieron acostados, empezaron a decidirse.  
– Listo, si es nena Elena y si es nene Aaron –. Concluyó Hermione, con una radiante sonrisa. A la cual Draco no se pudo contener, y le dio un beso en los labios...

Ni bien Hermione cumplió los tres meses, fue cuando la casa ya se hubo terminado de construir.  
Draco se despertó primero que ella, le dio un beso, que provocó que Hermione abriera poco a poco los ojos. Él se separo un poco y la miró a los ojos. Sonriendole, le susurró que tenía una sorpresa para ella. La volvió a besar, para luego ayudarla a levantarse.  
Bajaron, y vieron que ya todos (con eso se refería a los señores Weasley, Ron y su hija, Eleanor) le saludaron, y cuando la señora Weasley, les preguntó que es lo que querían comer, Draco les dejo, que primero tenían que hacer algo.  
Hermione, no sabía que era ese algo, pero le emocionaba muchísimo. Salieron de la casa, y él le tapó los ojos a ella. La condujo por un caminito, y la detuvo al frente de su casa.  
Cuando le destapó los ojos, ella no sabía si llorar, saltar o... que hacer. Lo que tenía en frente era la casa más linda que alguna vez, hubiera visto.  
– Esta es su casa –. Le dijo Draco, haciéndole ver, que sólo le pertenecía a ella y a su bebe. Ella le miró, y se tiró en sus brazos, sin saber como agradecerle aquello.  
Entraron dentro de la casa, y si por fuera era linda, por dentro era... un sueño. Era imposible de explicar lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Y ni siquiera podía creer, que aquella casa le perteneciera...  
"Esta es nuestra casa, y aquí viviremos por siempre..." Pensó Draco...


	23. UNA VISITA INESPERADA

**_CAPÍTULO 22 - "UNA VISITA INESPERADA"_**

Una semana después, Hermione ya estaba más que instalada en su casa.  
Cada vez que pensaba en SU casa, le daban ganas de llorar de felicidad. Ella, junto con Ron, siempre habían alquilado un pequeño departamento, ya que ansiaban tener una casa propia, pero al separarse, ella decidió que era mejor dividir el dinero, y darle la mitad a él, y la otra se la quedó ella, así que, como era muy poco, no pudo comprarse la casa de sus sueños... pero ahora... ahora la tenía y la disfrutaba.  
Ella vivía con Draco, pero aun así, iban tanto a cenar como almorzar, y alguna que otra vez a desayunar o tomar la merienda, con los Weasley.  
A veces, por el trabajo de Ron, debía ausentarse un par de días, él le daba el permiso, para que Hermione cuidara a Eleanor y se quedara con ella.  
Su padre también venía, y se quedaba, pero no mucho tiempo, ya que a pesar de tener más de cincuenta años, él, aun no se había jubilado, y seguía trabajando de dentista.  
Y por otro lado, su vientre no le dolía tanto como en ocasiones pasada, Vincet, le dijo, que como el bebe iba en aumento, y pasaban las semanas, su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a que este ocupara esa parte de su cuerpo. Pero sí, de vez en cuando, sangraba y lloraba de dolor, pero era muy pocas esas veces, y agradecía, tener a Draco a su lado, para poder ayudarla a soportar todo aquello...  
Una tarde, que parecía como cualquier otra, Hermione se arreglaba para ir a hacerle compañía a la señora Weasley, y a su ahijada, ya que estaban solas, porque todos se habían ido a trabajar. Draco no se encontraba, ya que este había salido a hacer las compras de la casa. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta.  
Al abrirla, para ver quien era, se quedó de piedra.  
– Veo que es verdad –. Dijo el señor Malfoy, con vos fría, yendo directo al grano.  
– ¿Disculpe? –. Preguntó ella, sin entender nada.  
– Así que voy a ser... abuelo –. Le contestó, con cierta ironía. Hermione so sabía que contestarle, ni que decirle. – ¿Acaso no me vas a invitar a entras? –.  
– Ehhh... si, entre –. Le dijo ella, asiéndose a un lado, para que pueda entrar.  
El señor Malfoy, al entrar, se empezó a fijar en lo que había en la casa. Si, sin duda su hijo vivía ahí. Todo lo que había ahí dentro, tenía la firma de su hijo. Pero lo que no podía creer, era que su hijo iba a ser padre, y mucho menos, que estuviera con una sangre sucia.  
– ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –. Le preguntó.  
– Draco salio... –.  
– Eso ya lo veo –. Hermione se sentí una idiota. Ese hombre, la ponía nerviosa. Y más con esa mirada, fría y que demostraba asco por todo.  
– Él salió, hacer las compra –. Siguió ella, tratando de no hacerle caso.  
– Aja... pero en fin. No he venido a hablar con él, sino, contigo –.  
– ¿Conmigo? –.  
– Sí. Quería decirte que te alejes de Draco. Él ya está comprometido. Además, estoy más que seguro, de que él no te quiere ni te ama. De seguro está contigo para divertirse –. Le dijo, con malicia, sentándose en el sillón de cuero negro.  
– ¿Comprometido? –.  
– Sí. Así es –.  
– ¿Con quién? –.  
– Por supuesto, con Astoria Greengrass. Y tú, no vas a arruinar ese compromiso. Y sabes, a mí no me engañas. Sé perfectamente, que ese bastardo que llevas en tu vientre, no es de Draco. Mi hijo no caería tan bajo –.  
– ¡Largo! –. Le gritó Hermione. – Largo de mi casa... –.  
– No es tú casa, y nunca lo será. En cuanto Draco se case con Astoria, yo mismo te echaré a la calle, junto con ese –. Le dijo el señor Malfoy, levantándose del sillón, y señalándola con la varita, su vientre..  
– ¿Cómo te atreves? –. Le preguntó ella desafiante. – Te aconsejo que bajes la varita, Malfoy –.  
– ¿O sino qué? ¿Qué puede hacerme una chiquilla como vos? –. Preguntó amenazante.  
– Muchas cosas... así que te vuelvo a repetir, baja la varita ahora –. Pero este no la escuchó. Él le lanzó un hechizo, que Hermione, sin saber como, levantó la mano, y lo paró.  
El señor Malfoy confundido, le volvió a lanzar otro, pero ella lo volvió a parar.  
– Ahora es mi turno –. Dijo ella, y con una pequeño giro de muñeca, apuntó al corazón del señor Malfoy, haciendo, que este se cayera de rodillas, por el dolor que provenía de ese lugar.  
– Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. La próxima vez, no tendré piedad –. Le amenazó, bajando su mano. – Ahora largo de mi casa, señor Malfoy –. Este, al escuchar la advertencia, salió casi corriendo de ese lugar.  
Hermione, cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse con un fuerte ruido, se sentó de golpe en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar. ¿Draco comprometido? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso, él no le había dicho, muchas veces que la quería? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Le iba a hacer lo mismo que le hizo Ron a ella?  
Y, ¿cómo es que había hecho magia sin varita? ¿cómo había hecho aquello, sin siquiera pronunciar ningún hechizo?  
En eso sintió, como su hijo se movía dentro de ella. Pero en ese momento, no había dolor, ni sangre. Era como si él, le quisiera consolar. Se llevó una mano al vientre y lo comenzó a acariciar. ¿Qué haría, le diría a Draco que su padre había estado ahí? ¿Qué le había contado, lo que él no le quiso decir? ¿Qué había hecho magia sin varita?  
No, no le diría nada. No quería perderle. Quería seguir despertando a su lado cada mañana. Quería seguir sintiendo sus labios, sintiendo aquello que sentía, cada vez que le decía que la quería... quería... lo quería a él, y por nada del mundo quería perderle. Pero sabía, que con ese compromiso, tarde o temprano, lo perdería, y sería su fin, pero suponía que para ese momento, su bebe ya habría nacido, y él le ayudaría a salir a delante... ¿y si sucedía antes? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él...? ¿Cómo...?  
Dejó a un lado esos pensamiento, se levantó del suelo. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara, con una gran sonrisa se fue a ver a su ahijada... ya pensaría en las consecuencias de esos actos...


	24. LA ECOGRAFÍA

**_CAPÍTULO 23 - "LA ECOGRAFÍA"_**

Mientras Draco volvía de hacer los mandados, pasó por una tienda en dónde vendían muchas cosas para bebe. Sin poder contenerse, paró el coche, bajó y entró al negocio.  
Empezó a recorrer todo el local, pensando en que podría comprarle. "Ya fue, mejor le compro todo el negocio" Pensó divertido.  
– ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –. Preguntó una vos, femenina detrás de él. En eso, él vio un par de zapatitos tejidos a mano. Era de color blanco, y muy lindo. Se dio cuenta, de que ese sería su primer regalo.  
– Quiero se par de zapatitos –. Le contestó a la dependienta, dándose la vuelta y señalando lo que quería.  
La dependienta lo miró, y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, y con un intento de vos sexy, le dijo.  
– Como no, a su pequeño sobrino le encantarán –.  
– Se equivoca, no es mi sobrino. Es mi hijo –. Le contestó Draco, sin hacer caso a la insinuación de aquella mujer.  
– Ah –. Contestó ella, desilusionada. "Creí encontrar al hombre de mi vida, y resulta que va a ser padre... ¿por qué tengo tanta mala suerte con los hombres? Sino están casado, con hijos o son feos... que desgracia... mi madre tiene razón, voy a terminar como mi tía Patricia, soltera y con diez gatos" Se quejaba la mujer, mientras le envolvía en papel de regalo los zapatitos.  
Pero Draco no fue lo único que se llevó de la tienda, como dijo, sólo le faltó poco para que se comprara hasta el negocio, ya que por las dudas, había comprado cosas para nena y nene. Le había comprado cuentos, muñecos, ropas desde vestidos, pantalones, remeras... en fin, de todo un poco.  
Sabía que de eso debería encargarse la madre, pero bueno, no se pudo contener. Y la verdad, era que quería seguir, pero tendría que esperar un poco para comprarle los muebles de la habitación, porque él no había dejado que los obreros, la armaran por él. Él quería pintarla, hasta incluso hacerle dibujos... se sentía un idiota maravillado con todo eso...  
Sí, sabía que ese bebe no era suyo, y que era del aque engendro... pero el bebe sería tan hijo suyo como de Hermione, y por eso se sentía feliz. Además, en todo el tiempo pasado junto con ella, habían sido los mejores de su vida. Sabía que la amaba, porque en cierta forma, aunque se había negado mucho tiempo, siempre la amo. Desde aquel día, en tercer año, que le pego un puñetazo en la nariz. Era la primera vez que le pegaban y lo había disfrutado...  
Esa noche, mientras estaba acostado, aun no había podido olvidar aquel acto, y por extraño que parezca, quería que volviera a suceder, pero por más que la insultaba y hacía cosas que para ella le disgustaran, no volvió a pegarle. Enojado con ella, hasta incluso pensó en maldecirla, pero al año siguiente, en la noche del baile, ella le miró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa... y desde ahí, desistió un poco de insultarla, y de maldecirla. Pero a pesar de que esperaba algo más, nunca sucedió, no hasta ahora.  
Sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Ella lo había cambia. Bueno, no sólo ella, sino, también, la familia Weasley. Ellos son la familia, con la que él le hubiese gustado crecer. Siempre reunidos en familia, analizando lo que les rodea. Hablando de todo, eran felices hasta con las pequeñas cosas. Ellos le había mostrado, que en la vida no todo era fría y solitario.  
Adoraba a Molly. Le hacía acordar a su madre, aunque esta no demostraba muchos sus sentimientos, tenía un cierto parecido a Molly.  
Su madre... hacía tanto que no la veía, la extrañaba muchísimo. Sabía ella estaba bien por Vincet, ya que este la solía visitar una vez al mes, para hacerse chequeos rutinarios, para ver cono estaba su salud.  
La iba a ir a ver, sabía que su padre no le permitiría ni ver un mechón de su pelo, pero tenía que hacerlo...

Cuando llegó a la casa Draco, vio que Hermione se encontraba en la casa de los Weasley, así que ahí se dirigió. Cargado con algunas bolsas de regalo, no sólo para Molly, sino, también para Eleanor, la ahijada de la mujer que tanto amaba.  
Molly le abrió la puerta y con un gesto cariñoso lo hizo entrar. Y cuando este le dio los regalos que había comprado, por poco Molly no se echó a llorar. A ella también le encantaba ese chico, con el pelo platinado, sus ojos grises, y con rostro angelical. Si bien, al principio, no lo había aceptado, luego de un tiempo, lo quiso como si fuera su propio hijo.  
Molly se levantó, y puso en la mesa una fuente repleta de manzanas verdes. Draco le agradeció con una manzana y comenzó a comerlas. Ella sabía de sobra, que a él a la tarde le gustaba sólo comer manzanar verdes.  
Compartieron una agradable conversación, hasta que Hermione y Draco se despidieron, y se fueron a su casa.  
Cuando entraron y Hermione vio la sala de estar llena de bolsas le preguntó de que eran, y él le dijo que las abriera. Al abrirlas se emocionó tanto, que le era casi imposible resistir la tentación de llorar, de besarlo y abrazarlo.  
– Creo que pronto deberíamos arreglar su habitación –. Le dijo él, a lo que ella asintió sin poder contener la emoción.

Al día siguiente vino Vincet, que les informó que ya podrían hacer una ecografía. Emocionados, se fueron al hospital de los magos, y Hermione se hizo la ecografía. Y al hacerlo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, que nadie podía salir de su asombro...


	25. DE ENCUENTROS Y ENFRENTAMIENTOS

**_CAPÍTULO 24 - "DE ENCUENTROS Y ENFRENTAMIENTOS..."_**

– No puede ser... –. Dijo Vincet. – No veo nada... no encuentro al bebe... –.  
– ¿Qué? –. Gritaron Draco y Hermione a la vez.  
– No lo veo, ni siento su corazón... –.  
La desesperación y preocupación los invadió a todos. No sabían que hacer... y... ¿cómo era posible que el bebe no se vea? ¿Qué, era invisible? ¿O qué cosa?  
Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione... si... temía que su hijo sea un monstruo... Draco no sabía como actuar, que decir... nadie entendía nada. Vincet miró para un costado, y se dio cuenta del porque no podía ver ni oír nada. Se levantó se la silla, y fue a colocarlo en su debido lugar.  
– Que tonto que soy, me he olvidado de conectar un cable... –. Explicó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla.  
Draco y Hermione miraban lo que el médico hacía sin decir nada. Él volvía hacer los mismos pasos, y con una gran sonrisa, les mostró a su bebe. Hermione volvió a largar un par de lágrimas más, pero esta vez de felicidad.  
Por fin, había podido ver a su bebe, y escuchaba el latido de su corazón. A pesar de que Draco quería gritarle a Vincet, por haberlos asustado de esa forma, no pudo. Se quedó maravillado con lo que veía.  
– Bueno, es... –.  
– No quiero saber si en nena o nene... quiero que sea una sorpresa –. Dijo Hermione, aun llorando de felicidad, a lo que Vincet sólo asintió, al igual que ella, feliz.  
Cuando terminaron, Vincet les había sacado en forma de radiografía, las impresiones de la ecografía. Las miró bien y luego se las entregó a ellos.  
– Es un hermosos bebe... y se va desarrollando muy bien –. Les informó.  
Hermione salió con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que Draco, pero este, antes de salir del lugar, le dijo a Hermione, que se había olvidado algo dentro del consultorio. Mientras ella, lo esperaba, él iba a hablar con Vincet, si bien ella no quería saber el sexo, no significaba que él no pudiera saberlo.  
Volvió a golpear la puerta y entró.  
– Draco, ¿sucede algo? –. Le preguntó el médico.  
– Oh, no... sólo... ¿quería saber si no me podría decir a mí, si es nene o nena? –.  
– Por supuesto, después de todo, también es tu bebe –. Le contestó con una sonrisa divertida.  
Cuando se encontró con Hermione, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, cosa que Hermione, no pasó por alto, pero aun así, no dijo nada.

Al llegar a La Madriguera, todos los presentes le felicitaron. Aunque se quedaron un tanto desilusionados, por que hecho de que Hermione, se había negado a saber el sexo.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano. Desayunó con los Weasley y con Draco como siempre. Al terminar, tomó el coche de Draco y se dirigió al pueblo.  
Llevaba mucho tiempo estando encerrada viendo el mismo paisaje todos los días a toda hora. Quería pensar. Pensar en todo lo sucedido...  
No sabía como de un día para otro su vida había cambiado tanto y tan de repente...  
Pensó y pensó, hasta que se dio cuenta que no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Marlonk la había elegido a ella? Porque algo dentro de ella, le decía, que él tramaba algo, es más, él le había dicho que dentro de nueve meses la iba a volver a ver... ¿eso significaba que se iba a llevar a su bebe? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haría con él? Ahora que se daba cuenta, eso no se lo había dicho a Draco. No sabía porque no lo había hecho... ¿tendría que decirle aquello? No. Otra cosa más que le ocultaba, y ¿cuántas más le iba a ocultar? No lo sabía...  
Mientras estaba en una librería, vio que alguien se acercaba a ella y al mirar bien a esa persona, por poco no se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.  
– Hermione, querida –. Le dijo Astoria Greengrass, con un tomo mordaz.  
"Genial, lo que me faltaba" Pensó Hermione, dándose la vuelta. Pero fue detenida por Astoria, que la tomó del brazo.  
– ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme, querida? –. Preguntó Astoria, usando el mismo tono, pero poniendo una cara de asco.  
– ¿Debería acoso? –. Le contestó con otra pregunta Hermione, usando el mismo tono que ella.  
– Mmm... yo creo que sí, querida –.  
Hermione suspiró tratando de calmar sus nervios. Eso de que la llame querida en todas las frase que hable, ya la estaba molestando. Bueno, Molly suele hacer lo mismo, pero ella era otra historia.  
– ¿Por qué? Claro si se... –.  
– Aléjate de Draco –. Le escupió, enojada Astoria, sin querer seguir con el jueguito que ella misma había planeado.  
– Ja, y ¿quién eres tú, para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? –.  
– Por si no lo sabes, yo soy la prometida de Draco, yo soy la futura Señora Malfoy... –.  
– Ya. Sigue soñando, querida –. Le dijo Hermione, soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad.  
– No juegues conmigo, no te conviene... –. Le amenazó Astoria,volviéndola a agarrar del brazo.  
– ¡JA! –. Se burlo Hermione.  
– ¿Ja? ¿Ja, qué? ¿Eh? Te digo la verdad, alejate de él o tú y tu bastardo sufrirán las consecuencias... –.  
– ¿Las consecuencias? ¿Qué consecuencias? –. La enfrentó Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia y sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo, pero que ocultó con una expresión de miedo.  
– Consecuencias muy feas, querida Hermione –. Se burló Astoria pensando que realmente, la había vencido. Pero no, no fue así, Hermione sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír de una forma, que ni ella misma reconoció.  
– Mira Astoria Greengrass, tu no eres nada ni nadie. No me das miedo, ni tú, ni Lucius Malfoy, ni a nadie –. Y dicho esto, su piel comenzó a arder, a lo que Hermione, sintió que era placer, Astoria sintió era dolor. La piel de Hermione le estaba quemando la mano, quería soltarse pero no podía, era como si su mano estuviese pegada. – A prende chiquilla, que ya no soy la misma. Y no dudes en que me defenderé con unas y dientes si en posible, así que lárgate. No quiero volver a ver tu repulsiva cara ni ahora ni nunca –. Le amenazó esta vez Hermione, con una vos que desprendía desprecio, ira, y todas aquellas cosas que le hicieron temblar del miedo a Astoria, que al fin, pudo sacar su mano, y salió corriendo.

Astoria al salir del local, desapareció, apareciéndose en la enorme puerta de hierro que protegía la Mansión Malfoy. Con un hechizo, logró entrar dentro, con tal furia, que a su paso, con otro hechizo que desprendía de su varita, secando aquellas plantas que se metían en su camino.  
Entró dentro de la mansión, cerrando la puerta con un profundo ruido.  
– ¿Qué es ese alboroto? –. Gritó Lucius Malfoy, bajando las escaleras.  
– Tenías razón... esa maldita zorra hace magia sin varita... –. Gritó, arrojando varios jarrones en su camino.  
– ¿Cómo lo has descubierto? –. Le preguntó acercándose a ella, a lo que Astoria, le mostró la mano.  
– Me ha quemado, y he intentado curarme, pero no sirve, no sirve ningún hechizo de curación para esto... –. Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Lucius se acercó más a ella, puso sus manos, en su cara y le dio un beso en los labios.  
– Ya amor mío. No te preocupes. Algo vamos a encontrar para curar esa herida... –. Le dijo él, tratando de consolarla, pero en realidad, lo hacía porque quería otra cosa de ella.  
– Pero me duele mucho... –. Dijo ella, con un ronroneo que sabía que a Lucius le encantaba.  
– ¿Mucho, mucho? –. Preguntó él, dándole otro casto beso, ella sólo asintió haciendo un puchero. – ¿Que tal si vamos arriba, e intentamos curar un poco ese odioso dolor? –. Ella sólo volvió a asentir con la cabeza y con una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios.  
Narcissa Malfoy, los observaba con asco apoyada en una pared, no muy lejos de ellos. Pero con cierto brillo de satisfacción en los ojos... "Así que es verdad, Granger usa su magia sin vita... ¿cómo ha podido adquirir tales dones?" Pensó. Sabía la respuesta, bueno, no del todo. Sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Hermione, porque ella misma sufrió lo mismo, cuando estuvo embarazada de su hijo, y sabía que tales cosas, no eran algo muy comunes, a menos que ella... "Pero no, no es posible... ella no es una sangre pura... o ¿no?"

Otra vez... otra vez le pasó lo mismo... magia sin varita... "¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es posible, que pueda hacer eso? Un mago, no puede usar su magia a menos que tenga un varita en su mano, pero yo no he tenido mi varita, ni siquiera la llevaba en sima...?" Pensaba, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica. "Tengo... tengo que decirle a Draco... no le puedo ocultar esto... no... ¿qué voy hacer? Estúpida indecisa... sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y aun así, lo sigue dudando" Se retó a sí misma. Respiró hondo, y volvió a su casa.

– Aun no entiendo porque te empecinas en que yo me case con Draco –. Le dijo Astoria, luego de la faena que ambos habían armado.  
– Porque la familia Malfoy, tiene que perdurar por todos los tiempos –. Le contestó este, con cierto enojo.  
– Pero, para eso, porque no esperamos que TÚ me dejes embarazada... –.  
– Porque, por si te has olvidado, yo ya no puedo tener hijos. El maldito del Señor Oscuro, me ha vuelto estéril con uno de sus hechizo... –. Le giró levantándose de la cama, empujándola hacía un lado.  
– Ya amor, no te enojes... yo sólo... –. Quiso calmarlo ella, volviéndose a acercar a él.  
Lucius reaccionó de una mala manera, tirándose encima de ella, y volviéndola a penetrar por verdadera brutalidad y sin piedad, asiendo que Astoria gritara de dolor intentando sacárselo de encima, pero era inútil, ya que él, tenía más fuerza que ella.  
Cuando él terminó, se despegó de ella, mirándola con repugnancia se vistió y salió de la habitación. Astoria ni lo miró. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, llorando se sentó sintiendo un profundo dolor en su vagina, un dolor ya conocido, miró la sábana y volvió a ver sangre. Otra vez, había sufrido un desgarro.  
Lo odiaba, realmente le odiaba, pero estaba con él, porque este tenía mucho dinero y le dejaba gastar todo lo que ella quisiera, siempre y cuando seguía sus órdenes. Que por cierto no eran nada agradables a veces, pero por dinero, hasta vendería su alma al mejor postor.  
Sabía que con Narcissa él nunca había sido así, porque sabía que ella era una mujer dominante y que su marido aun no se había librado de ella, porque le tenía miedo, más miedo que del que le tenía al Señor Oscuro, y aunque se rompía la cabeza intentado encontrar una respuesta lógica, no la encontraba.  
Con un hechizo simple, curó sus heridas. Se levantó de la cama, aun llorando, se vistió y al igual que Lucius salió de la habitación. Secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió al salón, para molestar con su sola presencia a Narcissa Malfoy, que de seguro a esa hora se encontraba ahí, tomando el té de la tarde.  
– Querida –. La saludó Astoria, con suma frialdad. – ¿A qué no sabes con quién me he encontrado hoy? –. Le preguntó con malicia.  
Astoria creía que Narcissa tenía los mismo prejuicios de la sangre, como Lucius. Pero se equivocaba. A Narcissa eso de la sangre le va ni le viene, e incluso, su verdadero amor era un mestizo, y bien orgullosa de eso estaba, pero claro, nadie sabía su secreto, nadie ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro, pudo meterse en su mente, y así pudo ocultar no sólo de su amor, sino, también aquellos secretos que pondrían los pelos de punta...  
– Por tus manos, querida, ya me imagino –. Le cortó Narcissa a Astoria, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
– Pues bien, entonces me evitas tener que explicarte que tu hijo sale con una maldita sangre-sucia –.  
– Creo que esa chica, Granger, tiene la sangre más limpia que tú, y las tontas de tus amigas –. Astoria indignada le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
– ¿Cómo te atreves? –. Le gritó.  
– Uff... no sabes como me atrevo... –.  
– Cornuda de mierda. No sabes lo bien que me tiro a TU MARIDO –. Le gritó aun más fuerte.  
– Si tú eres feliz con ello, pues adelante querida. Síguete tirando a mi marido, mientras tu sangre, se sigue manchando... –. Le contestó Narcissa, un con esa radiante sonrisa en sus labios.  
– ¿Sabes? No sólo pienso seguir tirándome a tu marido, sino, que también a tu preciado hijo... –.  
– Astoria, Astoria, querida, sabes mejor que yo, que Draco, jamás caerá a tus pies, en más ni siquiera será capaz de mirarte a la cara. Le das más asco que a mí... –. Quiso decir Narcissa, pero fue interrumpida por Astoria, que hecha un fiera se había acercado a ella para darle un golpe en la cara. Pero Narcissa siendo más rápida que ella, le agarró la muñeca y apretándosela la miró a la cara, sin poder evitar cambiar el color de sus ojos por la furia le dijo con la vos más escalofriante, que Astoria había escuchado en su vida. – No te atrevas a volver a hacerlo. No si aun aprecias tu vida. Ahora largo de mi vista, querida. Ah, y deja en paz a mi hijo, porque sino, no tendré piedad, ni con vos, ni con el desgraciado e insufrible de mi marido, ¿has entendido, querida? –. Le dijo, soltándola de golpe, y volviendo sus ojos del mismo color que siempre, con su hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.  
Astoria, sin saber que hacer, se dio media vuelta y se fue. "Imposible...".

A la noche, cuando Draco se acostó al lado de Hermione, tomando la misma postura de siempre, él le propuso algo que estaba rondando hace mucho en su cabeza... y que quería que aceptara...


	26. PROBLEMAS EN LA MANSIÓN MALFOY

**_CAPÍTULO 25 - "PROBLEMAS EN LA MANSIÓN MALFOY"_**

"Imposible..." Pensó Astoria con la cara contraída por el dolor que sentía en el brazo y la muñeca. "Esa maldita, hizo lo mismo que aquella zorra hija de Muggle... ¿pero cómo...? ¿cómo pueden hacer eso? ¿Por qué yo no puedo?" Se recriminó intentando levitar un florero, que estaba en una mesita de adorno. Frustrada por su fracaso, salió de la casa hecha un furia, cosa que iría a calmarse mientras hacía un por de compras con sus amigas.

Quince días después de la ecografía, Hermione ya había parado de vomitar sangre, una cosa que agradecía, pero ahora la atacaban los antojos.  
Antojos desde las cosas más deliciosas hasta las que una persona común y corriente ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza probar.  
Draco la miraba fascinado. Con ella había descubierto la verdadera belleza que rodeaba a la mujer. El placer de despertarse a su lado, de compartir aquellas pequeñas cosas, sin la necesidad de un porque... de ver aquel vientre crecer día a día... era genial, todo ella era genial.  
Si bien nunca, en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos, nunca habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero aun así, eso no lo necesitaban. Sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y eso les vasta para ser felices. Tampoco era que se profesaban amor todo el tiempo del mundo, no, eran sus miradas los que le delataban, sus caricias al besarse...

Una semana después, Draco había tomado la decisión de ir a ver a su madre. Tenía que hablar con ella, quería escuchar su vos y quería saber como se encontraba.  
Se levantó temprano, y al ver que Hermione dormía plácidamente, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue para la Mansión Malfoy.  
Al llegar, se detuvo en la puerta de metal, que protegían la Mansión, la miró por un momento, y con la varita hizo que se abriera y así poder entrar.  
Golpeó la puerta de roble y golpeó la puerta. Un elfo doméstico abrió la puerta y le dijo que quería ver a su madre, el elfo lo miró y le dijo que lo sentía, pero tenía la entrada prohibida y mucho menos, podía ver a su madre. Draco, enojado hizo a un lado al elfo y entró dentro de la casa.  
– Draco, querido –. Le llamó alguien que bajaba de las escaleras, con un tono de vos empalagoso y odioso.  
– Astoria –. Saludo él, con la más pura frialdad, que no había usado en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Hermione.  
– Draquito, ¿acaso no te alegras de verme? –. Quiso saber ella, acercándose a él, y agarrándose de su cuello con sus abrazos.  
– No –. Le contestó soltando con brusquedad su agarre.  
– Ya veo... y es una pena... –. Dijo ella con fingida tristeza. – Bueno... ¿a qué se debe el gusto de esta hermosa visita? –.  
– Quiero ver a mi madre... –.  
– Lo siento Draquito, pero tu padre no quiere que la veas, no claro, hasta que... bueno, ya sabes... –.  
Draco la miró de arriba a bajo con asco y repulsión.  
– No estoy de ánimos para tus juegos de niña tonta –. Le cortó él.  
– Dale Draquito, cásate conmigo. Sabes que sería la... –.  
– ¿La mujer ideal? Ja, ya quisieras. En serio Astoria, ¿ya te has cansado de ser el juguete de mi padre que ahora quieres ser el mío? Porque eso es lo que vas a ser para mí, un juguete ya usado por otros, y por lo visto, ya muy pero que muy usado –. Le dijo con verdadera malicia y frialdad.  
– ¿Qué tiene esa maldita zorra, que no tenga yo? ¿Eh? Dímelo. Dudo que sea tan buena en la cama como LO SOY YO, dudo que la muy insulsa insufrible tenga sangre caliente como YO... dudo y dudo, de seguro que estás con ella por lástima, claro, como la muy maldita es tan fea, le tendrás lástima, ¿quién podría querer a esa bicha? Y ¿qué hay de ese bastardo? Apuesto que la muy puta se acostó con todo el mundo, y no sabe de quién es ese estúpido bastardo... Draquito, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que Esa te está usando, que no te quiere y que... yo a vos realmente te amo y que...? –. Le empezó a gritar, mientras intentaba acercase a él, pero sin éxito.  
– ¿Por qué no cierras tu estúpida boca? ¿Qué te piensas que eres? No eres nada para mí, y créeme, ella es más mujer que vos. Ella vale todo y tú, no vales nada. Dime, ¿quién te podría querer? ¿acaso hay algún hombre que realmente te respete, o acaso todos te dejan sangrando como siempre? ¿cuánto te pagan todos? Mucho, no? En cuanto al bastardo del que tanto hablas, Ese bastardo, ES MÍO, y te prohíbo que hables de él o de MÍ futura Mujer... –. Le contestó él, con desprecio y con la mayor ira, que se apoderó de él.  
– ¿Piensas casarte con una sangre-sucia? Me das... –.  
– ¿Asco? Créeme Astoria, tú me das más asco que nada. Tu sola presencia es una molestia para el aire que respiramos todos, ¿por qué no le haces un favor a la humanidad, y te hechas un hechizo imperdonable tú misma? –. Escupió él. Astoria no había podido contenerse, y comenzó a llorar. – Ahí va, llora tranquila. Trata de lavar tus pecados –. Dijo por último él, y subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su madre.  
Cuando llegó, cerró los ojos, y trató de calmar su respiración y el enojo que aun llevaba encima. Al calmarse, golpeó la puerta. Una elfina le abrió la puerta, y abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, le dijo que esperara que le iba a avisar a su ama. Después de un momento, la puerta se volvió abrir, pero esta vez, había sido su madre, quien le recibió. Ella con los ojos brillosos, por la emoción, extendió los brazos, y lo recibió con aquel cariño, que Draco, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado.  
– Draco, hijo mío –. Le dijo ella, una vez que se separaron. Ella se alejó un poco, y lo miró de arriba a bajo, evaluando su aspecto. – Veo que el tiempo te ha tratado muy bien –.  
– Lo mismo te digo, madre –. Entraron dentro, y se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban en el cuarto. – Se que no debería estar aquí, que podría traerte problemas... –.  
– No te preocupes por ello –. Le cortó Narcissa. – Después me arreglo yo con tu padre. Me alegra verte, hijo... y, me has llegado ciertas noticias... –.  
– Ha, sobre eso... –.  
– No te preocupes, hijo, ya te he dicho una vez, si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy –. Se miraron y Draco comprendió que su madre, aceptaba aquella relación, y al saberlo, se relajó por completo, porque tenía la aprobación de ella. – ¿La amas? –. Quiso saber ella.  
– Sí –. Contentó él decidido y sin dudar.  
– Ya veo –. Dijo ella largando una pequeña risa. – ¿Quién lo diría? Mi hijo enamorado... y también me ha llegado la noticia, de que ella está embarazada –.  
– Madre, no te lo voy a ocultar, no, pero ese hijo no es mío... bueno si en mío, no como quisiera, pero es mío –. Narcissa pestañeó sin entender bien. – Es complicado eso... pero, él es mío, tan mío como de ella –. Narcissa comprendió lo que su hijo quería decir, y se sintió más que feliz por ello, y en silencio, le dio gracias a Hermione, por permitirle sentir y vivir aquellos hermosos sentimientos a su hijo...  
Pasaron toda la mañana hablando sobre lo que había sido sus vidas en todo el tiempo en el cual, estuvieron separados.  
– Ya no me hablo con tu madre, ni siquiera comemos en la misma mesa. Él no existe para mí, como yo para él –. Le dijo Narcissa a su hijo. – Esto de la familia, se rompió hace mucho, y dudo que vuelva a ser como antes y más si en el medio se encuentra metida, Astoria –. Draco la escuchaba atentamente.  
– ¿Desde hace cuanto Astoria anda detrás de él? –. Quiso saber Draco.  
– Ni bien te has ido tú. Créeme, esa niña, dejá a tu padre en la calle si nada. Lo único que saber hacer, es salir por la puerta principal y entrar por ella cargada de cosas, que ni siquiera se las pone –.  
– ¿No puedes salir de la cas? –. Quiso saber él.  
– Oh, sí. Tu padre no tiene la valentía suficiente como para tenerme como su prisionera. Puedo salir, pero como bien sabes, soy una mujer criada para estar en su casa. Pero ahora que sé, que has conocido a la mujer de tu vida, creo que saldré de esta mansión... por unos días –. Le dijo, con una hermosa sonrisa, maternal.

Hermione se levantó con una radiante sonrisa. Se desperezo, pero pronto cuando hubo palpado el lugar que tendría que estar ocupado por Draco, no estaba. Pero en su lugar, había un rosa y una nota.  
Con una sonrisa boba en su cara la abrió y comenzó a leela. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante. Él había ido a ver a su madre, sabía que le estaba prohibido, él le había contado todo, podía tener problemas... y a demás, estaba su padre, quién ella lo había enfrentado y no le había dicho nada a Draco.  
Respiró hondo, y dejó aun lado las preocupaciones. Si bien hizo mal en ocultar eso, ya se excusaría con algo, pensando cosas positivas, se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, ya que en ese momento tenia un antojo enorme de comer pepinillos mojados en café amor con unas gotas de limón.

Cuando Draco se fue de la Mansión, Narcissa se dio cuenta de que él no sabía nada de los dotes de Hermione, y mucho menos que ella se había enfrentado a su padre y al engendro de Astoria. No sabía sus motivos los motivos por el cual Hermione no le había dicho nada, pero aun así, no sería ella quien le diera la noticia a su hijo.  
Se sintió aliviada y realmente feliz, por lo que estaba viviendo, pero tenía una, bueno varias, dudas. Según lo que le dijo su hijo, él no era el padre, cosa que le extraño, que Draco le dijera que eso sólo lo saben Hermione, pues claro es la madre, Vincet, él y ahora ella, pero ¿quién sería el padre de aquella criatura?. Tenía la otra duda, que si ella era hija de Muggle, ¿cómo era posible aquel extraño dote?  
Se sentó en su sillón preferido, pensativa. Llamó a su elfina, y le pidió que le traiga una hoja y un lápiz. Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, se la dio a la elfina diciéndole que se la entregue a Rupert Carlont enseguida. Si bien no tenía derecho para meterse en su vida, no podía evitar investigar sobre ella...

– ¿Cómo que él vino? –. Gritó el Señor Malfoy.  
– Sí... sí... créeme hice de todo para echarlo, pero no pude. Él me golpeó y me dijo muchas barbaridades, me hechizó... por poco me mata... y... oh, Lucius... casi me mata... –. Lloraba Astoria, arrodillada, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, mientras le contaba SU versión de la historia. – Se encerraron en el cuarto de ella. Estuvieron por horas ahí dentro... sino... sino fuera por mi elfina, no sé que hubiese pasado... –.  
Narcissa miraba la escena casi sin poder contener las risas. "Que patética. De seguro que el idiota este, le cree..." Pensó Narcissa.  
– ¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO? –. Volvió a gritar el Señor Malfoy.  
– La verdad, no sé. Me has dicho tantas cosas, que ya ni recuerdo lo último que me has dicho –. Le contestó Narcissa, calmada y con una mirada inocente.  
– TE HE PROHIBIDO VER A TÚ HIJO... –.  
– Y yo te dije, que no puedes prohibirme ver a mi hijo –. Le cortó ella, aun con la misma postura, cosa que le estaba empezando a molestar al señor Malfoy y a Astoria.  
– Te dije lo que pasaría si lo volvías a ver... –.  
– ¿Acaso insinúas que tienes el coraje de hacerle algo a Draco? Por favor Lucius, despierta de tu sueño. Ambos sabemos, que no eres capaz de no siquiera pronunciar un cruciatus –. Le dijo Narcissa levantándose del sillón, y dirigiéndose a la salida.  
– ¿La dejarás que te hable así? Por favor Lucius, demuéstrale que te debe respeto... –.  
Lucius lleno de ira sacó su varita de la túnica y le lanzó un hechizo a Narcissa por la espalda, pero que esta, paró con su mano, y se la volvió a lanzar a él.  
– No te metas en donde no te incumbe Lucius –. Le dijo ella, mirándolo con odio. – No te acerques a mi hijo porque te juro por él, que sufrirás y lo harás sin pociones que puedan curar tus heridas –. Y dicho esto, Narcissa salió de la casa y desapareció.


	27. UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA

**_CAPÍTULO 26 - "UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA"_**

– Para mí, en cualquier momento, tenemos boda en casa –. Dijo Victoire sentándose en una butaca con ojos soñadores y largando un suspiro de emoción.  
– Pero si se van a casar, ¿por qué no lo han hecho? –. Quiso saber Albus.  
– ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, están esperando el momento adecuado para casarse –. Le contestó Victoire.  
– Sí, pero ella ya está embarazada. Ya podrían dar ese paso... –.  
– Albus, deja de hacer eso. Para saber si amas a una persona o no, no se necesita de papel y anillos –. Los chicos al oír eso, no pudieron contener una carcajada. – Sí, burlencen, pero es la verdad –. Dijo Victoire ofendida.  
– Bueno, bueno. Pero si yo fuera él, iría ahora mismo a buscar un anillo –. Dijo Albus.  
– Cambiando de tema. Se aproxima el cumpleaños de la Tía Mione, ¿qué le vamos a regalar? –. Quiso saber James.  
– Un cuadro... –. Le contestó Teddy.  
– Está de broma –. Dijo James, negando la cabeza.  
– No enserio. Un cuadro sería genial –. Afirmó Teddy.  
– ¿Un cuadro? Y ¿qué se supone que debe tener el cuadro? "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TÍA MIONE" o... ¿qué? –. Se burló Albus.  
– No... –. Negó él.  
– ¿Qué se te ocurre, Ted? –. Le preguntó Victoire, mirándolo con interés.  
– Bueno, en este momento, no se me ocurre nada... –. Contestó él pensativo.  
– Genial, un cuadro en blanco –. Siguió burlándose James.  
– Ya, no se comporten como dos niños tontos –. Les reto Victoire, defendiendo a Teddy. – La idea de Ted, me gusta –.  
– Ya, viniendo de Teddy, te gusta todo –. Dijo James, casi en un susurro, pero lo escucharon perfectamente, aunque no hicieron caso alguno.  
– Ahora que lo pienso, la idea esta buena, pero sino tenemos idea que pintarle además, ¿quién lo pintaría? Porque saben que yo, no tengo idea ni siquiera usar la varita para pintar –. Dijo Albus.  
– De eso me encargo yo, pero ustedes se pueden encargar de lo demás –. Contestó Teddy.  
– ¿De lo demás? –.  
– Claro, un cuadro no es sólo presentar un dibujo y ya, un cuadro necesita un marco, un lienzo un... –. Quiso explicar Teddy.  
– Ya, ya, ya, entendimos –. Le contestó James.

Cuando Draco llegó a su casa, Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sillón, comiendo quien sabe que, mientras leía un libro, y aun con el pijama puesto.  
Él se acercó a ella, que se encontraba de espaldas, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Hermione no se asusto ni se sobresaltó, ya que estaba más que acostumbrada a que cuando él llegara de alguna parte, le diera un beso en la cabeza.  
– Iba a preguntarte si querías comer algo, pero veo que no hace falta –. Le dijo él, sentándose a su lado.  
– Oh, calla. No doy más, pero tu hijo me pide y me pide –. Contestó ella, llevándose otro bocado más a la boca. A Draco le encantaba cuando Hermione le decía TU HIJO, aunque bien sabía, que si decía eso, era porque estaba un poco molesta. Sin poder evitarlo, largo una sonora carcajada. – No te rías... si en tu próxima vida, llegas a ser mujer, te darás cuenta de lo que se siente estar embarazada... –. Pero su protesta fue callada, ya que él se acercó a ella y le robo un beso. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.  
Sí, ambos eran felices. Muy felices de estar uno al lado del otro. Pero sus miradas se interrumpieron ya que, Hermione tubo que acercarse a la mesita que esta cerca del sofá para agarrar más comida, asiendo que Draco volviera a reírse, y ganándose una mirada de reproche de ella.  
No podía evitar reírse, era imposible no reírse cuando estaba a su lado. No se cansaría nunca de mirarla, le encantaba todo de ella, a un más, cuando se levantaba de la cama, todas despeinada y sin maquillar, era hermosa, aunque ella dijera que era más fea que un bagre, le encantaba hundir su cara en su cuello y aspirar su aroma, ese aroma que tanto le embriagaba y le llenaba su corazón... y que... "Mi madre..." dijo él, recordando la conversación que había tenido con ella, esa mañana.  
– Hermione –. Le llamó él, viendo que aun no se despegaba del plato.  
– ¿Hmmm? –.  
– Eh visto a mi madre... –. Ella le miró, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa, y volviéndose a acercar a él. – Bueno, ella va a venir a quedarse unos días con nosotros –. Hermione cambió su cara a una de desconcierto, a lo que Draco comenzó a explicarle la charla que tuvieron, claro, omitiendo alguna que otra cosa... entonces Hermione volvió a sonreír, si él era feliz, ella también lo era...  
– ¿Cuándo viene? –. Le preguntó ella, sin poder seguir lejos del plato.  
– Primero iba a hablar con mi padre, pero creo que ahora estará en camino –. Le contestó él. Hermione volvió alejarse del plato. Miró la mesita llena de platos de comida, de todo tipo. Se miró ella de arriba a bajo, y luego vio su reflejo en el vidrio de un cuadro. Hasta ella misma se asustó de ver su propio reflejo.  
– Oh, por Merlín... –. Dijo ella, levantándose del sillón, sin antes agarrar un pan, y empezar a subir las escaleras haciendo desaparecer con su varita, la comida que estaba en la mesita. Él la miraba y no sabía que hacer, así que se levantó y la comenzó a seguir, sabiendo que se escandalizaba de aquella manera, por su aspecto. – Tu madre... mi suegra viene a ahora y yo me veo peor que un monstruo... –.  
– Al cual a todos les gustarías soñar... –. Dijo Draco en un susurro, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, viendo con Hermione abría el placar tratando de elegir que ponerse. – Lo digo por experiencia –.  
Cuando ella terminó de decidir que iba a ponerse, se metió en el baño, como sabía que no iba a tener mucho tiempo, como para llenar la bañera y eso, se sacó el pijama y se bañó con la ducha murmurando cosas que Draco no podía entender bien.  
Él entró al baño, y se sentó en una butaca, a esperar que ella terminase de bañarse. Cuando terminó, Draco se levantó, y la envolvió con la toalla ayudándola a secarse. Otra cosa que le gustaba hacer.  
Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre. Hermione le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Draco, cosa que este le sonrió para calmarla, ella asintió y vio como él desaparecía por la puerta. Respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire, tratando de calmar los nervios que sentía.  
Cuando Narcissa vio a su hijo, con las mangas arremangadas y el la camisa media mojada, supo que interrumpió algo. Le lanzó una mirada significativa, y le dijo que no le molestaría quedarse un momento sola. Su hijo le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a subir las escaleras.  
– Pero Draco, ¿y tu madre? –. Le preguntó preocupada Hermione, mientras trataba de secarse el pelo.  
– No te preocupes por ella... –. Le contestó él, tomando la toalla y secándoselo.  
Al terminar Hermione se puso un vestido de mangas largas, que le llegaba un poco más a bajo de las rodillas. El vestido era de color blanco, que sin duda, aunque no se justaba a su cuerpo, dejaba remarcado su vientre de casi cuatro meses. Se calzó con una sandalia sin taco, con tiras que se enroscaba en su pierna como dos serpientes, que por supuesto, Draco fue el que se las abrochó.  
Si bien Draco, le había dicho que no se preocupara por su madre, ella no podía evitarlo. De seguro su suegra la odiaba no sólo por ser una hija de Muggle, sino, que se robaba toda la atención de su único hijo. Así que, al bajar las escales, tuvo que agarrarse bien fuerte de Draco, ya que sus piernas eran gelatinas y si caminaba sola, se iba a caer.  
Narcissa, al ver a Hermione, vio porque su hijo había tardado un poco. "Así que mi hijo, la ayuda a bañarse... a secarse..." Pensó un poco feliz y divertida por el echo. Se hicieron las presentaciones y se sentaron en la sala de estar a conversar.  
– Es muy linda la casa –. Dijo Narcissa, que si bien era grande y espaciosa, no tenía el mismo ambiente que tenía la Mansión Malfoy, era cálida, y se podía respirar paz y felicidad.  
Hermione a modo de respuesta, sólo sonrió. De echo, en su mente estaba pasando una gran cantidad de platos descomunales y ricos, claro que sólo para ella, que le estaban "acosando", pero sentía una gran vergüenza, como para ir a la cocina y agarrar todos esos platos para comer. Pero ya cansada de ese "sufrimiento" se levantó del sillón y se fue casi corriendo a la heladera y sacó varios platos, comenzando a comer.  
Volvió a la sala, con un plato agarrado en una mano, y la otra llevaba una banana a medio terminar. Draco volvió a largar una carcajada.  
– ¿Qué? –. Le preguntó Hermione, volviéndose a sentar a su lado, un poco molesta. – No es mi culpa que tenga todo el tiempo hambre –. Se excusó ella.  
– Cuando yo estaba embarazada de vos, Draco, también no podía dejar de comer, y comía las cosas más bizarras que se me pasaban por la mente. Sí, los embarazos suelen ser molestos –. Le dijo Narcissa a Hermione, a lo cual ella, se dio cuenta que lo decía para que no se sintiera incómoda.  
Ambas comenzaron una conversación sobre el futuro bebe. Hermione había dejado el lugar que compartía con Draco, para sentarse al lado de Narcissa. Draco las miraba encantado de la forma en que las mujeres, se hablaban como si de toda una vida se conocieran. Y algo que le sorprendió mucho, es que su madre había traído consigo, los álbumes de fotos de él, de cuando era chico.  
– Nunca me separo de ellos –. Había dicho, mientras ignoraba las quejas de su hijo, por mostrar sus peores fotos. Fotos que si fuera por él ya las hubiese prendido fuego y enterrado sus cenizas bien profundo y en un lugar desierto, pero su madre siempre sabe como cuidarlas...  
Al final de la tarde, Hermione no sabía quien le gustaba más, si el hijo o la madre. Narcissa era muy distinta, es decir, no era como ella y sus amigos se la habían imaginado. No. Era un encanto de mujer, y hasta incluso, hablaba igual o más de lo que hacía ella. Era sin duda, una mujer inteligente con la que podrías empezar una buena conversación y no cansarte nunca.  
En todo el tiempo en que las dos mujeres hablaban de todo, hasta algunos hechos vividos en la guerra, Draco las observaba. Era extraño ver a su madre hablando con tanta soltura con alguien que no hacía mucho que la conocía. Era agradable ver que ambas se llevaban muy bien, y la verdad había creído que él iba a tener que dar "palanca" para que ambas aunque sea se miraran, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error, y agradecía eso.  
Al llegar la noche, los tres se fueron a La Madriguera. Molly se había sentido más que feliz de recibir un miembro más en la familia. Como era domingo, hasta incluso el padre de Hermione se encontraba ahí, en la reunión familiar, (claro, excluyendo a los jóvenes que se encontraba en Hogwarts a quien lo sentaron al lado de Narcissa.  
Desde el primer momento, en que se miraron, hubo entre ambos una "chispa" que no fue desapercibida por sus hijos, cosa que ninguno pudo ocultar una carcajada, que puso colorados a ambos padres.  
Narcissa después de conocer a Eleanor, se quedó maravillada con esa beba, que hasta incluso, se atrevió a alzarla. Era la primera vez que alzaba a un bebe que no fuera Draco, y se sintió muy feliz de haberlo hecho. Ahora sabía porque su hijo, en cuanto lo vio, se dio cuenta que rebosaba de salud, estaba rodeado de una enorme familia que era muy unida y realmente felices.  
– Realmente se ven felices juntos –. Le dijo Narcissa al padre de Hermione, mientras los veían bailar.  
– Es verdad... –. Contestó este, mirándola a los ojos con un brillo, que hacía mucho tiempo se había esfumado. Pero volvió la vista a la pareja, ya que a su mente, vino la imagen de su difunta mujer. – Si su madre la viera –.  
– Hermione me dijo que su madre se había muerto. Lo siento –. Le dijo Narcissa, sintiendo el repentino cambio de humor del hombre.  
– Sí... –.  
– ¿Quiere bailar? –. Preguntó Narcissa un poco nerviosa. "Creo que empezaré a comportarme como una adolescente" Se dijo.


	28. PASIONES

**_CAPÍTULO 27 - "PASIONES"_**

El padre de Hermione acepto sin dudarlo, aunque un poco temeroso, ya que después de la muerte de su mujer, Narcissa, era la primer mujer que se permitía mirar. "Pero, ¿qué hombre no mimaría a tan hermosa mujer" Pensó, mientras le pedía perdón a su mujer por tal atrevimiento, pero luego de que empezaron a bailar, se olvidaron de todo lo que los rodeaba y se concentraron en ellos mismo.  
– ¿Quién lo diría? –. Dijo Draco, mirando a su madre y a su suegro.  
– ¿Qué? –. Preguntó Hermione, que sólo miraba a Draco, algo que le hizo reír a él.  
– Tu padre y mi madre, bailando juntos –. Le contestó él.  
– Wow... –. Casi gritó Hermione al ver a su padre, con una radiante sonrisa en su boca y unos ojos que podrían alumbrar todo el lugar, por el brillo que largaban. –. Hace mucho que no veía a mi padre así. Ni siquiera cuando le dije que estaba embarazada se puso de esa forma –. Dijo ella, un poco celosa, pero que se le pasó enseguida, al sentir, como Draco le besaba la frente. – Ahora que lo veo, los dos se ven muy bien juntos –.  
– Ya lo creo. A demás, a los dos les hará bien, tener un poco de compañía –. Y dicho esto, Draco y Hermione, siguieron con lo suyo.  
En realidad, a nadie le pasó desapercibido, que los padres de Hermione y Draco, no se despegaran en casi toda la velada. Nadie dijo nada, pero se veía a leguas que entre ellos, podría pasar algo...

– Pronto... –. Dijo en un susurro escalofriante Marlonk, mientras acariciaba con malicia un cofre antiguo de plata. – Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver y así, juntos, gobernaremos un nuevo mundo... un mundo en donde nadie podrá ponerse en nuestro camino... –. Concluyó largando una sonora y horrible carcajada.  
Marlonk volvió a dejar el cofre en una estantería de su librería, en donde a nadie, le llamaría la atención un tonto cofre de plata que no era ni llamativo ni interesante.  
Ese cofre contenía algo que nadie sabía que existía, pero que pronto, lo harían y muy tarde, en cuanto naciera aquel, aquel bebe de la profecía. Al que debía desangrar y matar para su cometido, pero para ello aun le faltaban meses... meses que lo estaban impacientando, pero que aun así, no podía hacer nada, más que esperar hasta que llegase su hora...

A la mañana siguiente, Narcissa se levantó temprano anunciando que saldría.  
– Pero madre, aun no has tomado nada –. Le reprochó su hijo.  
– Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, tomaré algo por ahí... ah, y ¿me prestas tu coche, hijo? –. Le preguntó a su hijo. – Creo que debo comprarme un coche –. Dijo pensativa.  
En cuenta saludó a Hermione y a su hijo, Narcissa se marchó.  
– Va a desayunar con tu padre –. Le dijo Draco a Hermione, mientras la veía comer y trataba de no hacer una cara de asco al verla comer cerezas con sal.  
– ¿Cómo sabes? –. Quiso saber ella.  
– Bueno, no he podido evitar meterme en su cabeza... y ahora que lo pienso, mi madre a bajado su barrera... lo que esta familia te hace hacer... –. Contestó divertido.

– Gracias por venir –. Le decía el señor Granger a Narcissa, mientras le corría la silla para que ella se sentara.  
– Oh, por favor. Me apetecía venir y divertirme un poco –. Contestó ella, animada.  
Mientras desayunaban, ambos hablaron de todo, y cuando digo de todo, era de todo. Narcissa le contó los problemas que tenía con el idiota de su marido.  
– Pero, ¿qué hombre se atrevería alejarse de una mujer tan maravillosa como vos? –. Le preguntó el señor Granger, perdiendo todo el nerviosismo, los miedos y todo lo demás negativo, asiendo que Narcissa de sonrojara.  
– Ja, hombre, me haces sonrosar –. Le contestó ella divertida.  
Ambos hablaron como si de toda una vida se conocieran, creando un nuevo vínculo entre ambos. Un vínculo al cual, en ese momento, a ninguno le asustó, sino, que aceptaron. Pero antes de haber creado ese vínculo, los dos tuvieron que sincerarse en todos los sentidos.  
Hablaron de sus vidas pasadas, de sus amores y sueños, aunque en más de una ocasión alguno se perdían en las conversaciones, ya que no pertenecían al mismo mundo, pero pronto lograban encontrar de nuevo el camino, claro, una vez que este le explicara a que se referían con tal cosa...  
– La verdad, yo no he visto a Hermione nacer. No. Cuando ella nació, yo me encontraba en una operación dental y lamentablemente, no pude verla nacer... pero en fin, la vi después de la operación y te juro que si no fueran porque me echaron, no la hubiese soltado en ningún momento –. Le dijo el señor Granger.  
– Oh... jaja –. Se reía ella, por la cara teatral que ponía él.  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar, salieron a caminar. Así hasta que pasado del medio día, se detuvieron en un restauran y comieron. Al terminar, se quedaron un poco más ahí, y luego salieron. A la tarde tomaron algo en un café, para luego terminar sentaron en un banco al frente de un parque de atracción, y comenzaron a ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era la primera vez, que Narcissa se encontraba en un lugar así, tranquila y en paz, en compañía de un Muggle, y la verdad, era maravilloso.  
– ¿Te gustaría subirte a la Noria? –. Le preguntó él. Ella lo miró y vio donde apuntaba. Y divertida acepto.  
Él pagó los boletos y se subieron a la Noria.  
– Me siento como una adolescente en plena pubertad –. Le dijo ella ni bien se sentó en el asiento, mientras él se sentaba en frente suyo.  
– Lo mismo digo. Así muchísimos años que no me subía a la Noria. La última vez que lo hice, fue cuando Hermione tenía cinco años –. Dijo él.  
Y se quedaron callados, no porque no tuviera que decirse, no. sino, que era agradable disfrutar de esos silencios, en donde se podían decir las cosas sin palabras, entendiéndose en una mirada. En eso el señor Granger, se levantó del asiento, arrodillándose al lado de Narcissa, acercó su cara a la de ella, y le dio un beso tierno, breve, pero maravilloso para ambos. Él la miró a la cara, llevando su mano a la mejilla de ella y comenzando a acariciarla. Volvieron a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez, el beso siguió de largo y se profundizó.  
Narcissa llevó sus manos acariciando los cabellos de él, mientra él, la acercaba más agarrándole con ternura su cintura.  
– Como dos tontos adolescentes... –. Dijo Narcissa, en un susurro, en cuanto se separaron para poder respirar un poco de aire, y volver a juntar sus labios.

– Creo que además de un coche, tiene que comprarse un celular –. Dijo Draco, mientras miraba por la ventana a fuera a ver si veía a su madre. – Se fue hoy muy temprano, y ahora no falta mucho para las diez de la noche, y aun no ha vuelto –.  
– Ya Draco. No te preocupes. Ella estará bien... según tú, está con mi padre... –. Le dijo ella, con cierta picardía.  
– Pero eso no le da motivo para que falte todo un día... ni siquiera ha llamado... –.  
– Draco... –. Le quiso decir algo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por los murmuros de Draco.  
– ¿Y si le pasó algo? –.  
– Draco... –.  
– ¿Qué voy hacer...? –.  
– Draco, no hace falta que te diga esto, pero tu madre ya es mayorcita. Sabe lo que hace y sabe como cuidarse mejor que vos o que yo –. Le dijo Hermione, acercándose a él, y tomando su cara entre sus manos. – No exageres las cosas, además, esta con mi padre –. Volvió a repetir divertida. – Venga, necesito un masaje en los pies, ya casi no puedo ni caminar... –. Le pidió dándole un beso en los labios.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba el calor de un hombre, hasta ahora. Aquellas sensaciones olvidadas con el tiempo, ahora las volvía a sentir y de una forma que ni siquiera ella sabía cómo nombrarlo. Ni siquiera Lucius había logrado aquel placer único e inigualable.  
Estar entre los brazos de aquel hombre, que hasta ayer ni siquiera sabía que existía, era lo más dulce y placentero...  
Como ella había salido muy temprano de la casa de su hijo, y no había vuelto en ningún momento o dado señales de vida, al llegar a la casa del señor Granger, le había pedido su lechuza y le había mandado una nota diciéndole que no volvería hasta mañana. Sí. Se quedaría a dormir en la casa de él.  
Y así pasaron la noche. Conociendo cada parte de sus cuerpos. Perdiéndose entre sus cuerpos, entre las caricias y besos... entre sus gemidos de placer y el éxtasis de la satisfacción.  
Sí, todo eso, sin duda, era único. Único e imposible de ignorar. Era como una droga, tan exquisito... tan necesario desde el primer momento que lo probaste... ¿qué todo fue muy repentino? Que importa eso, cada uno sabía el papel que representaba en eso, sabían las consecuencias... ¿pero que consecuencias puede traer eso? Muchas, pero eran mejor ignorarlas. Ya sabrían como salir adelante... ¿qué es un pecado? No. No lo es. Pues bien, sus hijos estaban juntos, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Ninguno compartía ni genética ni parentesco, bueno el único parentesco, era que sus hijos estaban juntos, eso era todo, y no por ello se iba a producir incesto...  
Cuando el señor Granger despertó, se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba a su lado. El lugar que ella había ocupado se sentía frío y vacío. Se sintió triste y sin esperanzas. Ella se había ido, y lo había dejado sólo... pero en cuanto sintió que alguien subía las escaleras y abría la puerta, se dio cuenta del error en el que estaba. Ella tenía puesta una camisa de él, y con ella traía una bandeja con el desayuno.  
– Bueno, lo he hecho todo yo. Y para que no halla dudas te digo en este momento, que es la primera vez que preparo un desayuno y no he utilizado magia en ningún momento... bueno sólo para limpiar –. Le advirtió ella. Él la miró entre fascinado y encantado.  
Miró la bandeja y vio, dos tazas de café, jugo, tostadas con mermelada y manteca, panecillos que desprendía un rico aroma, para dejar claro que no hacía mucho tiempo fueron sacados del horno, entre otras cosas. Ambos desayunaron, disfrutando de la compañía y el silencio y la paz que reinaba. Bueno, aunque los panecillos, tenía un poco de sal de más, el café era un copo fuerte, algunas tostadas estaban cargadas de mermelada, mientras que otras, no había casi nada, realmente, disfrutaron el desayuno...

– Draco, querido, y ¿tu madre? –. Le preguntó Molly, en cuanto él se sentó a desayunar en la mesas de los Weasley.  
– Bueno... ella... –. Draco miró a Hermione sin saber que decir, hasta que esta le cortó.  
– Ella salió temprano y dijo que volvería a la hora de comer –.  
No querían decir que Narcissa se había ido ayer para tener una cita con el padre de Hermione, ya que no sabían muy bien el rumbo que tomaría esto. Preferían que ellos fueran los que hablaran y explicaran la situación.  
Hermione se sentía muy feliz por su padre, aunque Draco aun estuviera un poco enojado con su madre, por faltar de la casa y acordarse recién a la noche, cerca de la medianoche, de que tenía un hijo en casa y muy preocupado por ella, él al igual que Hermione le deseaban todo la felicidad del mundo, y él más que nadie, le deseaba todo lo bueno del mundo, porque ella realmente, ella se lo merecía...  
Aunque sabía que podía traer más de un problema por su padre. Él si se llegaba a enterar, no sólo destruiría a su madre, sino, que también al padre de Hermione, así, que dentro de su mente había empezado a tramar un plan, para que su padre, no se metiera en el medio, más de lo que ya había estado.

Cuando Narcissa llegó a la casa de su hijo, en seguida se dio cuenta de que él y Hermione se habían ido a la casa de los Weasley, así que subió directamente a su cuarto. Al acercase a la cama, vio que su amigo había contestado su mensaje, dejando una carta junto a un sobre grande. Mientras se agradecía a sí misma, por haber dejado la ventana abierta para que su lechuza entrara sin problemas y dejara su correspondencia en la cama, agarró la carta y la empezó a leer.  
"Mi querida Narcissa:  
Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Ya me estaba preocupando por tus ausencias, pero como culparte? Con el marido que tienes... ese desgraciado... te juro que si fuera por mí... bueno ya sabes, tal vez cuando alguien se digne a inventar cartas que puedan enviar un Avada, yo sería el primero en probarlo con tu marido...  
En cuanto al favor que me pides, con gusto lo hago y sabes que sin esfuerzos. Bueno, en realidad ya lo hice. Y para resumirte un poco eso, te digo que es una interesante historia y un poco cruel en donde sin duda, el viejo Dumbledore estaba metido. Ahora que lo pienso, ese viejo estaba en todas...  
Bueno, espero verte algunos de estos días y espero que lo que te envié te sirva.  
Saludos Rob.  
PD: Saludos a Draco y felicidades Abuelita.  
Narcissa al terminar de leer la carta esbozó una sonrisa y dejando aun lado la carta, agarró el sobre grande pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera abrirlo, sintió que la puerta de la entrada se abría, así que rápidamente guardó los papeles en uno de sus cajones, sacó ropa limpia y se fue a bañar.  
Cuando termino de bañarse y vestirse, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su hijo. Él le empezó a "retar" como si el padre fuera él, cosa que a Narcissa y a Hermione les dio mucha risa. Ella se disculpó y les dijo que ese día lo pasaría con ellos.  
Narcissa no les dijo nada de lo que había sucedido con el señor Granger, aunque sabía muy bien que los dos ya sabía o intuían las cosas, pero junto con el señor Granger, habían decidido esperar un poco más, para ver como avanzaba la relación...

A la noche, cuando se retiro a dormir, volvió a agarrar los papeles, y los comenzó a leer.  
A medida que iba avanzando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no mentía, realmente la historia de Hermione Granger, era interesante y a la vez una historia de terror...


	29. EL PASADO DE HERMIONE GRANGER

**_CAPÍTULO 28 - "EL PASADO DE HERMIONE GRANGER"_**

Narcissa ni bien había terminado de leer los papeles, mediante un hechizo los guardó entre su ropa, bien guardados para que nadie los encontrara. Se acostó en su cama y comenzó a imaginarse todo lo que había leído en esos papeles...

Hermione había nacido tres días antes, de lo que declaraban los certificados Maggel.  
Ella era hija de Pranston Prince, pariente lejano de la madre de Severus Snape. Un hombre ávido de sangre, que disfrutaba de la tortura y fanático de la ideología de la "Sangre Pura". Un torturador no sólo de elfos domésticos, no. Se divertía torturando a jóvenes vírgenes hasta que ellas mismas suplicaban que la mataran.  
Mató más familias Maggel que el mismísimo Voldemort o sus seguidores. Era un loco, que luego de cometer un asesinato, comenzaba a llorar sin poder parar, o se reía hasta ahogarse con su propia saliva.  
Era un asesino en todas las letras, que no le importaba matar a quien sea. Hasta incluso, él se hacía daño a él mismo.  
La madre de Hermione, Helinaor Dumbledore, prima de Albus Dumbledore, era todo lo contrario a él. Era una persona con un gran corazón, capas de dar la vida, por aquel que amaba. Era una de las brujas que con más razón, se merecía llevar el nombre de "Sangre Pura", no sólo por su sangre, sino, por la pureza de su alma. Ella superaba tanto en inteligencia como en poder al mismísimo Merlín o a Morgana. Ella era capaz, de hacer todo tipo de magia sin tener un varita en mano, algo que era un don no muy común, ni siquiera para los "Sangre Pura".  
Albus adoraba a su prima y desde que había nacido, prácticamente se había hecho cargo de ella, claro, que hasta que sus ideas de adolescente loco, lo fueron alejando de ella, hasta descuidarla por completo.  
Nadie sabe como el señor Prince y la señorita Dumbledore, se conocieron ni como consumaron su "amor". Al principio, Prince mostraba signos de haber dejado atrás aquel pasatiempo sangriento, pero luego de enterarse de que ella, estaba esperando un hijo, la comenzó a tratar muy mal. Pero claro, ella era una chica que se había enamorado de verdad de él, y no estaba dispuesta a perderle.  
Al enterarse de la relación que tenía su prima preferida, Dumbledore intentó convencerla de que lo dejara por su propio bien, que su hijo necesitaba un buen padre y no alguien como él. Pero por más que intentó e intentó, lo único que consiguió fue un par de huesos rotos, incluso la nariz, y muchos cortes hechos con maldiciones, que no le permitían curarse. Eso se lo había hecho ella, porque él intentó sacarla de la casa que compartía con el asesino de su marido.  
Albus no quería rendirse, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, ya que su prima era mucho más poderosa que él, y que si la hacía enojar como la última vez, ella iba a ser capaz de matarlo con un pensamiento, y él no quería morir aun, no. Quería seguir estando para ver que sucedía con ella y con su bebe.  
Casi tres meses después, Albus, al no saber nada de su prima, se dirigió a su casa. Al entrar vio el peor espectáculo de toda su vida.  
Las paredes de la casa, estaban manchadas de sangre, al igual que los pisos. Había partes de cuerpos desperdigados por ahí, o cuerpos enteros en estado de putrefacción. Un olor a podrido embriagaba la casa, dándole arcadas y haciéndolo respirar con dificultad. Revisó la casa de palmo a palmo, y no la encontró, ni a ella ni a su bebe, ya que ella debió de parir hace poco días.  
Hasta que bajó al sótano y ahí la encontró. Estaba cubierta de sangre, de la cintura para abajo. Se acercó hasta ella.  
– Albus... –. Dijo ella, cuando lo vio, en un débil susurro.  
– Oh, Hel... –. La llamó Albus, arrodillándose a su lado.  
– Tómala... por favor... llevate contigo... –. Le pidió ella al borde de las lágrimas, mientras le entregaba a la bebe.  
– Pero, Hel. Tengo que curarte –.  
– No, no. Llévatela, no hay nada que curar. Ya estoy condenada... por favor Al... llévatela... ponla a salvo, y que viva una vida tranquila lejos de acá, lejos de todo esto... –.  
– Pero... –.  
– No me obligues a obligarte. Ve... gracias Al... gracias por todo –. Y dicho esto, ella cerró los ojos, para contener las lágrimas y no ver, como Albus se llevaba a su hija.  
Al sentir que ellos ya habían dejado la casa, ella exhalo su último aliento y detuvo al fin su corazón.

Albus iba vestido como un enfermero común y corriente. Se dirigió a la sala de parto y vio que una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente, se acercó a aquella mujer, que estaba siendo contenida por la partera y otras enfermeras más, y al instante supo, que aquella mujer, había tenido un hijo varón, pero que había nacido muerto, así que vio el momento justo para que la pequeña bebe que estaba en sus brazos fuera feliz, y viviera una vida normal, aunque sea, hasta los once años.  
Modificó los recuerdos que aquella mujeres, colocándoles nuevas, para que pensaran que esa nena, que ahora sostenía la Jean Granger en sus brazos, era su hija, la que acababa de parir. Pero sin antes, colocar un hechizo en la beba, en donde comparta características con sus padres "adoptivos", pero que ese hechizo se romperá ni bien, ella descubra su verdadero origen...

"Wow, wow, wow... como mierda hizo este, para conseguir todo aquello? y... debo decirle la verdad a ella? Creo que se merece saber la verdad de su historia, pero no sé... cómo decirle todo eso?" Pensó Narcissa, antes de que el sueño la venciera...


	30. LAS PESADILLAS

**_CAPÍTULO 29 - "LAS PESADILLAS"_**

**_5 DÍAS DESPUÉS_**

Caminaba por un camino minado de lápidas y bóvedas, "un cementerio", pensó al pararse y observar mejor el lugar. "¿Un cementerio? ¿Pero que hago acá?" Se preguntó empezándose a asustar.  
Se llevó una mano al vientre y sintió que este estaba más grande de lo que lo recordaba. En su boca se formó una sonrisa de felicidad, y olvidando en donde se encontraba empezó a hablarle a su hijo, hasta que un ruido la hizo volver a la "realidad". Miró su ropa y vio que llevaba un vestido largo de color blanco que le quedaba un poco grande, que lo cubría con una capa negra. Negando con la cabeza, como si todo aquello fuera una locura, pero a la vez, de lo más normal, volvió a mirar para todos los lados, pero sólo vio que nada estaba fuera de lugar, después de todo era un cementerio, y que por cierto, estaba abandonado. Quería saber porque se encontraba en un lugar como ese y como es que su vientre había aumentado tanto en tan poco tiempo, así que siguió ese camino atenta a todo lo que le rodeaba.  
Como el peso de su vientre a cada paso que daba le era más y más pesado, se detenía de vez en cuando para poder descansar un poco. Miró el cielo y vio que en cualquier momento, iba a ver un eclipse. Resoplo y siguió con su camino, hasta llegar al corazón del cementerio y detuvo su caminata al ver un ataúd hecho de mármol blanco, que se encontraba justo en el centro "decorando" el lugar.  
– Hola, Hermione –. Dijo una vos detrás suyo. Una vos que no sólo le congeló la sangre, sino, que le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos que gracias a Draco había dejado atrás.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí? –. Le gritó ella dándose la vuelta, y protegiendo su vientre con ambas manos.  
– ¿No es obvio? Vine por mi hijo –. Le contestó él, de lo más calmado, mientras se acercaba a ella.  
– ¿Por tu hijo? Él no es tú hijo, ¡nunca lo será! –. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose de él.  
– Oh vamos cariño. Ese que llevas en tu vientre, es tan hijo mío como tuyo, pero claro, más mío que tuyo –.  
– Eso es mentira, él no es nada para vos –. Dijo Hermione, buscando su varita entre su ropa.  
– Pierdes el tiempo, no la encontraras. Sabes, eras una virgen adorable y muy exquisita, oh si... que creo que sin duda, Malfoy, re hubiese disfrutado sin reparos –.  
– Aléjate de mí, no te acerq... –. Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un fuerte dolor la invadió.  
El dolor venía de su vientre, era un dolor insoportable. Por más que quería, no podía evitar gritar, que le venía del alma. Cerró los ojos mientras se agarraba con fuerza el vientre. De repente sintió que alguien la agarraba, no muy gentil que digamos y la dejaba caer el el ataúd de mármol. Sintió que algo le ataba las manos y las piernas. Sintió que le cortaban la panza y le arrancaban algo de sus entrañas.  
– ¿Una hembra? Imposible, eso no puede ser –. Grito Marlonk. Hermione lo único que podía hacer era observar la escena, ya casi no le quedaba vida en su cuerpo.  
Justo en el momento que exhaló su último grito, vio como Marlonk mataba a su beba...

– Noooo –. Gritó Hermione, mientras se despertaba.  
– Shhh... –. La tranquilizaba Draco. – Tranquila, sólo fue una pesadilla... ya pasó, no te preocupes –. Le decía él, la abrazaba y la consolaba.  
– Oh Draco... era horrible –. Dijo ella una vez que pudo tranquilizar su histeria.  
– No importa, ya paso –.  
Draco miró el reloj, y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Hermione había podido tranquilizarse y junto con una poción para dormir que le dio Vincet, logró dormirse al final.  
Él la miraba mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Era la tercer pesadilla que tenía en una semana, sin contar las de las pasadas, y cada una de ellas mostraba las mismas escenas incluyendo otras nuevas. Sabía que esas pesadillas no venían de la nada, sabía que aquel maldito infeliz, se estaba metiendo en su cabeza y jugando con ella, pero por más que Draco quería enseñarle a proteger su mente, no podía, ya que al estar embarazada, sus poderes estaban bajos, y no quería forzarla.  
Hacía un tiempo, que había estado buscando pistas de Ese, pero no había dado con ninguna. Hasta incluso había vuelto a la escuela para ver que decía sus papeles, pero como era sabido, todo lo que se encontraba allí, era todo falso, nada tenía sentido alguno.  
No poder encontrarlo le ponía más que furioso. Quería matarlo, destruirlo, cortar cada miembro de su cuerpo poco a poco. Si, tenía ideas descabelladas, pero muy placenteras a su gusto.

"¿Una hembra? Eso es imposible" Pensó Marlonk, enojado revoleando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.  
– No tenía porque ser una hembra... –. Gritó rojo de la ira. – No me sirve... no me sirve... no me sirve... –. Se repetía una y otra vez, frustrado. – Los planes se van al infierno... pero, aun así, voy a seguir adelante... no pierdo nada con intentarlo –. Se dijo al fin y recobrando la misma postura se siempre. – Un momento, ella es la última de la familia... eso significa que esta es mi última oportunidad... –. Se recriminó en seguida al darse cuenta.  
La ira volvió a consumirlo, tomó su varita y él mismo comenzó a torturarse.

Narcissa veía a Hermione, y no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por ella. Tenía que ayudarla, ya conocía las pesadillas que tenía en las noches y sabía que no eran creadas por su propia imaginación, sino, que alguien se metía en su mente, así que ella le ayudaría a controlar su mente, con magia antigua y sin que sufriera consecuencia alguna...  
Aun no estaba preparada para decirle la verdad a Hermione sobre su pasado, pero estaba decidida a decírselo una vez su bebe naciera, no sabía como ella podía tomar esa revelación, así que no quería arriesgar nada.  
Y por otro lado, se encontraba el señor Granger, quien era la persona más maravillosa y encantadora que había conocido después de Vincet. Cada día estar con él, era como estar viviendo un sueño, el sueño bobo y cursi de una adolescente... pero que en algún que otro momento, ella por poco lo arruina por no decirle la verdad sobre Hermione. "Al menos, a él, puedo decirle ahora" Pensó Narcissa, mirando los papeles que tenía oculto. "¿Pero cómo? No puedo presentarme con eso en su casa y tirarle toda la historia de una... ¨Ante todo, sinceridad¨ eso es lo que me dijo él, y yo estoy aquí, aun ocultándole la verdad..."  
Al final, tomó la decisión. Agarró los papeles, los ocultó en su cartera y salió rumbo a la casa del señor Granger...

– Se ven, todos los día –. Le dijo Astoria al fin a Lucius. – Te deja en ridículo delante de todo el mundo –. Le insistió ella.  
– ¿Pero que puedo hacer? –.  
– Que pregunta Lucius, ¿acaso no eres el mago más grande del mundo? –. Preguntó ella.  
– No puedo hacerle nada... –.  
– No me digas que le tienes miedo a una mujer, por favor, te creía más hombre Lucius –. Lo retó ella, cosa que se arrepintió al ver en la forma en que la miraba. – Lo que quiero decir... –.  
– No me importa lo que querías decir, vete. No quiero verte, a menos que te llame –. Le dijo con un tomo muy amenazador.  
– Pero... –. Quiso protestar ella.  
– ¡Largo! –. Le gritó él. Ella se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se fue de la mansión.  
Astoria caminaba por las calles Muggle de Londres. Humillada, usada y humillada, y nuevamente usada... "Que vida de mierda..." Pensó ella mientras dejaba caer un par de lágrimas. "¿Acaso no sirvo para otra cosa? Además, ¿a mí que me importa que Narcissa esté con el padre Muggle de Granger? A claro, quiero arruinarle su felicidad, por... ni siquiera se porque... ¨idiota y buena para nada¨, mirame padre, tenías toda la razón del mundo... soy un desastre..." Se maldijo a ella misma.  
Como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no podía ver muy bien, así que sin querer se tropezó con alguien, quien para evitar que ella se cayera la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella, sin importarle si era o no un sucio Muggle se aferró a esa persona y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Ese hombre, si, sabía que era un hombre ya que su colonia se lo indicaba y además, por la forma en que la había acogido en sus brazos, no la alejaron de ella, no, sino, todo lo contrario, sintió como la estaba consolando y eso a ella la hizo sentir mejor. Cuando ya se había calmado un poco, se alejó para ver quien era.  
– ¿Weasley? –. Preguntó sorprendida, al mirarlo de arriba a bajo.  
– Eh... ¿Astoria Greengrass? –. Preguntó Ron desconcertado.


	31. SALÓN DE BELLEZA

**_CAPÍTULO 30 - "SALÓN DE BELLEZA"_**

– ¿Sucede algo? –. Le preguntó el señor Granger, a Narcissa al verla tan distraída.  
– Bueno... –. Ella le miró directamente a los ojos. – Hay algo que tengo que decirte... –.  
El señor Granger, al ver la expresión de ella supo que eso, no era nada agradable. Tomó otro sorbo de su café y le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
– No sé como vas a tomar esto, pero lo único que te pido es que no te alteres y que me jures que no dirás nada... hasta que llegue el momento debido –. Él no entendía nada, se había imaginado que era algo de ellos dos, pero al escuchar lo que dijo, se dio cuenta de que no era así, y en cierta forma se sintió aliviado.  
– Lo prometo –. Dijo.  
– Toma –. Ella le entregó unos papeles que había sacado de su bolso.  
Mientras el señor Granger, leía cada papel, su cara iba pasando por distintas expresiones. Cuando terminó de leer, dejó los papeles aun lado, se frotó la cara con ambas manos y luego miró a Narcissa.  
– ¿Qué es esto? –. Le preguntó.  
– Es la verdadera identidad de Hermione... –.  
– No, no, no –. Se negaba a creer en lo contaban esos malditos papeles, después de todo, fueron escritos por una persona, y tranquilamente pudo haber inventado la historia.  
– Es la verdad. Y créeme, eso explica muchas cosas –. Le dijo ella. Él seguía negando con la cabeza.  
– ¿De donde sacaste eso? –. Quiso saber él.  
– Investigue... bueno en realidad, alguien investigó por mí, pero ya sabía lo que ella era, antes de que los papeles terminasen en mis manos... –.  
– ¿Qué es ella? –. Preguntó él con brusquedad.  
– Ella es un Pura Sangre, por eso, al quedar embarazada, no es necesario que ella utilizase la varita. Por eso... –. Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el señor Granger, se había levantado de su asiento y salió casi corriendo. Ella vio como se subía a su auto y se fue, dejándola sola. – Al menos, ahora sabe la verdad –. Se dijo Narcissa, para calmar ese sentimiento de vacío que la abrazó.

Astoria miró a Ron, y con otro de sus impulsos de necesidad desesperada, ella le besó. Y él aceptó el beso.  
Luego de un momento, Astoria se separó de Ron y retrocediendo unos metros, desapareció.  
"Tonta, tonta, tonta" Se recriminaba a ella misma mientras entraba de la casa en donde vivían sus padres. "¿Cómo pudiste? Sabes que eso está prohibido, pero aun así, vas y lo besas" Le dijo una bocesita en su cabeza. "No fue mi culpa, no..." Se contestó ella misma. "Mejor cállate. Las escusas ahora, no sirven de nada, traidora"  
– ¿Qué haces aquí? –. Le preguntó de mal modo su madre, cruzándose de brazos sin dejarla entrar a la casa. – Creía que te había quedado claro que ahora que Narcissa no está en esa mansión tu debías ocupar tu lugar –.  
– Lo sé... –.  
– ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me digas que me extrañabas, porque sé que no era eso –. Le cortó.  
– Me ha echado... –.  
– ¿Qué te ha echado? Pues ve y pidele disculpa, arrodillate si es necesario, porque te juro que esta casa estará cerrada para ti si no arreglas tus malos hechos –.  
– No, no pienso pedirle perdón por algo que no tengo nada que ver, y mucho menos, recibir más humillación de la que he recibido no sólo de tu parte, sino, de la de él también –.  
– Niña insolente, mal agradecida –. Le dijo su madre mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada. – No te quiero ver hasta que arregles eso, recuerda que para mí, vos estas muerta –. Le amenazó.  
– Ja, como si eso fuera de ahora. Siempre estuve muerta para ti, Madre –. Le gritó Astoria con la rabia apoderándose de ella y apretando los puños, para no contestarle de la misma forma. – No te preocupes, no me verás nunca más –. Y dicho esto desapareció.  
Astoria apareció en la casa de su única mejor amiga. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y sabía que con su amiga podía hablar sin ningún problema.  
– ¡Asty! –. Le gritó Pansy Parkinson, cuando Astoria se tiró en sus brazos.  
Blaise Zabini al escuchar el grito de su esposa, bajó corriendo las escaleras a ver que es lo que había ocurrido, pero al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, negando con la cabeza, volvió a subir las escaleras sin ser visto.  
– Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras acá. Sabes que para mí ni para Blaise eres un estorbo –. Le dijo Pansy, una vez que su amiga terminó de contarle todo lo sucedido. – Y dime... ¿cómo besa... Weasley? –. Quiso saber, muy curiosa.  
– ¿Eh? –. Preguntó Astoria sorprendida, atragantándose con el té que estaba tomando.  
– Oh vamos, no seas mala, me pica la curiosidad –. Volvió a insistir.  
– Bueno... besa bien –. Dijo luego de pensar un poco.  
– ¿Sólo bien? –.  
Pero Astoria no pudo contestar, ya que el hijo menor de Pansy la llama para que lo ayude a bajar las escaleras.  
– Tía, tía... –. Le saludo Dereck, sentándose a su lado y mostrándole su nuevo juguete.  
Astoria lo agarró y se lo puso en la falda, y ambos comenzaron a jugar juntos.  
– Realmente te tengo envidia, Pansy... yo ni siquiera en mis sueños, puedo imaginarme la familia que tú tienes... –. Le dijo con tristeza una vez que Dereck se había ido con su padre.  
– Eso es porque nunca te planteaste lo que realmente necesitabas. Tú sólo veías los galeones como algo que realmente necesitabas, en vez de la felicidad, y ahora te chocas contra una pared al ver las malas decisiones que tomaste... y tomaras si no te pones las pilas en buscar a alguien que no sólo te de galeones, sino, verdadero amor. Y cuando eso suceda, podrás formar una gran familia –. Le aconsejó su amiga, mirándola con ternura. – Tengo una idea, ¿que tal si nos vamos al salón de belleza? –. Preguntó Pansy.  
– No quiero... además no tengo ni un galeón –. Dijo.  
– No te preocupes por ello. Ahora vuelvo –. Dijo Pansy mientras se dirigía al despacho de su marido. – Bien, vamos –. Dijo feliz, mostrándole un monedero lleno de galeones.

– Wow, hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos un día de chicas –. Le dijo emocionada Ginny, mientras ayudaba a Hermione salir del coche.  
– ¿Salón de belleza? Creí que iríamos a comer o algo así –. Se quejó Hermione mirando el lugar con mala cara.  
– Oh, vamos. Será divertido –.  
– No creo que eso de te tiren del pelo o... –.  
– Oh, vamos. Será divertido –. Le volvió a repetir Ginny divertida.  
– Bien, bien –. Aceptó de mala gana.  
Ni bien entraron dos peluqueras se acercaron a ella y las condujeron a su lugar de trabajo. Ginny fue la que les explicó que es lo que deseaba cada una. Pidió que le arreglaran el cabello, las manos y una buena limpieza de piel en la cara.  
– ¿Cómo te siente, digo, con el embarazo y con tu relación con Draco? –. Quiso saber Ginny.  
– Es... emocionante y único. Créeme que no es a como me lo imaginaba o sea... no sé... lindo –. Le contestó Hermione emocionada.  
– Dímelo a mí. Sentí lo mismo en mi primer embarazo, luego en el segundo y en el tercero... cada embarazo es único y inolvidable –. Dijo Ginny, al igual que Hermione, sin poder ocultar la emoción en su vos. – Si te soy sincera, a todos nos sorprendió cuando apareciste en casa con con Draco. ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que te gustaba Draco? –. Le preguntó un tanto ofendida. – Sabes que sé guardar secretos y... –.  
– Oh, no era nada eso, sólo que... ni siquiera yo sabía que lo quería, no hasta que nos volvimos a ver en Hogwarts... todo fue muy repentino –. Contestó Hermione, con una sonrisa cariñosa.  
– Y aun más el embarazo, sin siquiera casarse –. Dijo más tranquila Ginny.  
– Porque ambos sentimos que para demostrar nuestro amor, no necesitamos un papelito que se puede quemar, perder, arrugar, romper... sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y eso nos vasta a nosotros... tal ves nos casemos más adelante, pero por ahora no –. Le explicó Hermione, mirando con mala cara a la peluquera mientras esta le tiraba del pelo para desenredarle un nudo.  
– ¿Qué tal las cosas con Narcissa? –.  
– Es... muy buena. Nada que ver, a como era antes. Aunque se me hace raro verla con mi padre, no puedo negar que juntos se ven de maravilla. Creo que ellos sí piensan casarse –. Dijo Hermione seria.  
– Es verdad, ambos se ve muy bien juntos... wow... ¿quién lo diría? Tú con Draco y tu padre con Narcissa... –. Dijo pensativa Ginny. – Cambiando de tema, ¿ya sabes que vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños? –. Quiso saber.  
– No, la verdad no tengo idea. Pensaba hacer una reunió en casa, pero no sé –. Le contestó indecisa.  
– Yo creo que Draco te hará una fiesta inolvidable –.  
– ¿Qué piensas? –.  
– Que te llevará a un restaurante muy lujoso. Te comprará un diamante enorme... –.  
– Ya, no lo creo –.  
– Oh, vamos. Es un Malfoy –.  
– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –.  
– Un Malfoy siempre piensa en grande, siempre quiere lo mejor para su familia –. Le dijo. – Creo que te dará un auto de último modelo –. Le susurró en el oído, cosa que hizo que Hermione largara una gran carcajada, pero se detuvo al ver al Astoria Greengrass y a Pansy Parkinson entrar por la puerta.  
Ginny siguió la mirada de su amiga y al igual que esta, prefirió mirar para otro lugar. Pero la vista no les duró mucho, ya que fue ocupado por ellas dos. Pansy las saludó con una sonrisa, que no era para nada forzada, pero mientras que Astoria, ni siquiera las miró. Cada grupo de amigas, volvió a lo suyo, ignorándose entre ellas.  
– Creo que si quieres dejar aquella forma de vida atrás, deberías disculparte con Granger y con Draco. Sería una forma de empezar de nuevo –. Le aconsejó Pansy a Astoria.  
– ¿Disculparme? –. Preguntó un poco indignada Astoria.  
– Sí, disculparte. No es algo difícil, y además no te rebajarías por hacerlo –. Astoria meditó por un momento, y dejando su orgullo a un lado, se acercó a Hermione.  
– ¿Sí? –. Le preguntó esta a la diferenciaba.  
– Bueno... quiero pedirte disculpas a vos y a Draco... me gustaría que le dijeras que me perdone por mis errores, y que realmente me alegro de que ambos sean felices... y también sé que no me crees, pero lo digo en serio. Me he cansado de cometer errores, de meterme en donde no me llaman y querer arruinar la vida de aquellas personas que tienen lo que yo nunca tendré... y... felicidades por el embarazo... se te ve muy bien. A y también quiero que le digas a Narcissa que me perdone y que tenía razón, y que lo dejé... para siempre –. Dijo Astoria rápidamente y una vez que terminó se dio media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su lugar, alguien le agarró del brazo.  
– Te perdono, aunque no sé muy bien el porque, pero te perdono. ¿Sin broncas? –. Le preguntó Hermione.  
– Sin broncas –. Contestó Astoria, dándole un sonrisa.  
Las cuatros se sentaron juntas, y mientras le arreglaban las manos comenzaron a hablar de todo, y a pesar de que era extraño, se trataban como si las cuatro fueran las mejores amigas desde siempre.  
– Cuando estuve embarazada de mi primer hijo, comía y comía, que luego de lo tuve, comencé a hacer dieta para bajar todos aquellos quilos que gané de más... una pesadilla en verdad –. Dijo Pansy, con un gesto dramático actuado, que hizo reía a todas. – En el segundo, fue todo lo contrario, no subí ni un gramo... –.  
– ¿Por qué me siento la tía solterona del lugar? –. Preguntó Astoria.  
– Porque, querida Astoria, eres la única solterona aquí –. Le contestó Ginny, con diversión.  
– Oh, no me lo recuerden más... me voy a quedar para vestir santos –. Dijo.  
– ¿Para vestir santos? –. Preguntó Pansy.  
– Un término Muggle –. Le explicó Hermione. – Igual no creo que sea así, aun eres joven y muy hermosa –. Le dijo ella mirándola a los ojos.  
– Créeme, tienes unos ojos increíbles, que sin duda si a mí me gustaran las mujeres, sin duda iría detrás tuyo –. Le dijo Ginny. – Y tu piel parece porcelana –. Concluyó.  
– Si, pero no parece tener efecto sobre los hombres buenos –. Dijo Astoria.  
– Oh sí, pero lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta –. Le dijo Hermione.  
Luego del salón de belleza, todas se dirigieron a un lugar para tomar algo y seguir con la charla. Ya era noche cerrada cuando Hermione llegó a su casa.  
Mientras comía, le iba relatando todo lo sucedido a Draco y a Narcissa, etos de vez en cuando se largaban miradas, que Hermione no se preocupó por descifrar...


	32. COSAS DISTINTAS

**_CAPÍTULO 31 - "COSAS DISTINTAS"_**

No. Ni Draco ni Narcissa, podían creer ni la mitad de lo que Hermione les contaba sobre Astoria Greengrass. Esa mujer era todo, menos confiable. De Pansy si se lo creía, ya que ella realmente había cambiado desde que se había casado con Blaise y había tenido su primer hijo, pero de  
Astoria... era mejor verla lejos, muy lejos, que tenerla al lado.

Draco intentó explicarle a Hermione la clase de persona que era Astoria, pero al verla tan ilusionada, desistió por el momento, ya se daría contra una pared, y él la ayudaría a sanar...

No le quedaba otra.

Claro que no quería. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Quería ser el único que se llevara todos los créditos, pero viendo la circunstancia de los echos, tenía que compartilo con otro... con otro que no era nada más, ni nada menos que el maldito bastardo de Lucius Malfoy.

Se apareció en la entrada de la mansión y entró.

Un elfo doméstico le abrió la puerta y le preguntó que es lo que necesitaba. Marlonk, tomando como ofensa en la forma en que se había dirigido a él, lo mató, asiendo que se desangrase.

– ¿PERO QUE HACES? –. Le gritó Lucius, que se encontraba detrás suyo.

– Dándole un lección a tu... ELFO –. Contestó Marlonk, sin darse vuelta, aun mirando al pobre elfo doméstico.

– Veo que aun sigues vivo –. Dijo Lucius, cambiando su actitud, de una furiosa a una sumisa.

– ¿Realmente creías que Él me mataría? –. Le preguntó, ahora sí mirándolo con su rostro sin expresiones.

– Él había dicho... –.

– Sí, sé lo que Él dijo, pero ya ves que no. Aunque no lo creas, yo era, y soy muy importante para Él –. Dijo Marlonk.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –. Quiso saber Lucius, luego de un momento de silencio.

– Oh, algo. Algo que si estás dispuesto a dármelo, saldrás muy beneficiado –. Le dijo.

– ¿Qué es ese algo? –. Preguntó desconfiado.

– Oh, es muy poquita cosa. Veras, quiero la mitad de tu... ALMA... –.

– Realmente eso a sido... raro –. Dijo Astoria, mientras se encontraba acostada en la cama junto con Pansy y su hijo, en la habitación de invitados.

– Toda la razón. Pero ha sido divertido, sobre todo lo directa que es Ginevra –.

– Y lo comprensiva que es Hermione –. Si, cada una olvidó sus diferencias, y sus apellidos, llamándose por su nombre de pila.

– Cambiando de tema, ¿qué vas a hacer? –. Quiso saber Pansy, mientras la miraba.

– Sinceramente, no tengo idea. En realidad, podría trabajar en el ministerio como secretaria. Ya sabes que eso de archivar papeles, ordenar y todo eso se me da muy bien –. Contestó Astoria, con un poco de duda. – Blaise que trabaja ahí, ¿por qué no me averigua si hay algún puesto? –.

– Le dijo, mañana te avisa –. Le contestó Pansy, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

Pasada de la medianoche, Pansy se había retirado a su dormitorio junto con su hijo, y la había dejado sola.

Astoria lloraba en silencio. Preguntándose porque tanta miseria la seguía siempre, "pues claro, una estúpida que sólo sirve para una sólo puede depender de otros, es imposible que sea feliz por ti misma". Se decía ella.

¿Años viviendo de la misma manera, y ahora venía a sentir la verdadera soledad? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Pero claro, ahora comprendía. Ella nunca había necesitado la verdadera atención de nadie, pero ahora que estaba casi por cumplir los 30 años, se sentía vieja y cansada de esa vida, pero también sabía que le iba a costar empezar su nueva vida, una vida en donde vivir sólo la va a vivir por ella y no por otro...

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE._**

Hermione se encontraba sola en la casa, Draco había salido a tomar algo con sus amigos Theodore Not y Blaise Zabini. Narcissa se había ido a la casa de los Weasley a ayudar a Molly a preparar la cena.

Ella estaba acostada en el sillón, leyendo uno de sus libros. Poco a poco se fue durmiendo hasta sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Otra vez el mismo sueño. Con el mismo cementerio, las misma imágenes horribles, pero con algo nuevo, algo que no pudo distinguir ya que alguien la despertaba.

– Hermione –. La llamó Narcissa preocupada. Hermione se aferró a sus brazos. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Narcissa puso una mano en el corazón de ella, y otra en su cabeza, poco a poco todo lo malo se fue disipando. Su corazón volvió al ritmo habitual y su mente se disipó...

– ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –. Le preguntó Hermione a Narcissa.

– Es algo que aprendí con el tiempo... algo que te voy a enseñar viendo las circunstancias de los hechos –. Dijo Narcissa luego de un momento. Hermione la miró sin comprender nada. – Bien se ve, que está invadiendo tu mente, está jugando con ella, y eso te va a debilitar cada vez más, hasta que no puedas más con nada... –.

Narcissa pasó la gran parte de la tarde con Hermione, enseñándole como utilizar sus nuevos poderes, a como proteger su mente, estando o no dormida. Le enseñó a como devolver el golpe de una manera más profunda y dolorosa para aquella persona que esté Invadiendo su mente, (claro, ambas sabían quién era esa persona, pero ninguna de las dos, dijo nada). Narcissa se sentía orgullosa de Hermione, por su capacidad de aprendizaje.

– A mí me costó mucho tiempo controlar esto, pero al fin pude, pero vos, has aprendido en seguida, es sorprendente –. Le dijo Narcissa, una vez que dieron por acabada la "clase".

– Lo que no entiendo, es ¿cómo o porque, puedo hacer esto? Nunca lo había tenido –. Quiso saber Hermione.

– Siempre lo has tenido en la sangre, a pesar de que es un hecho no muy común, la magia de las mujeres se suele fortificar cuando está embarazada. Para que esto ocurra, la mujer debe pasar por algo fuerte, y siente la necesidad de proteger a su hijo con todas sus ansias, sin importar que, así que como por obra de la naturaleza, la mujer activa toda su fortaleza para proteger a su bebe –. Le explicó calmadamente Narcissa, luego de un silencio, siguió. – sí, a mí me ha pasado. Cuando quedé embarazada de Draco, el Señor Oscuro, estaba aun en su mejor momento... tenía miedo de hacer algo mal, y que Él lo pagara con el hijo que llevaba en mi vientre. Una vez, mi marido, se metió en problemas, y el Señor Oscuro, ya sabía la noticia de que yo estaba embarazada, así que, me mando a llamar y me puso en el centro de la habitación, y me empezó a lanzar la maldición cruciatus, fue en ese momento, en el que me di cuanta de lo que tenía. Yo sentía el dolor, pero mi hijo no, él estaba protegido, porque así lo quería yo –.

Hermione quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero ambas sintieron que llamaban a la puerta, y Narcissa se levantó a abrir.

– ¡Vincet! –. Gritó Narcissa en forma de saludo, al ver a su viejo amigo en la puerta. Ambos se quedaron un rato hablando en la puerta, hasta que volvieron al living.

– Hola, preciosa –. Saludó Vincet a Hermione al verla sentada. – ¿Cómo se encuentra la madre hoy? –. Preguntó.

– Estoy apunto de explotar, pero aun así, el niño no deja de comer –. Dijo ella, medio quejándose.

– No falta mucho, ya veras que lo extrañaras después de tenerlo –. Le dijo Narcissa divertida, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, y viendo como Vincet, revisaba a Hermione.

– ¿Mareos? ¿Nauseas? –. Preguntó Vincet.

– No y no, pero si un poco de ansiedad... bueno, mucha ansiedad y como que me molesta un poco –. Le contestó ella, volviendo agarrar el plato que había dejado sobre la mesita que estaba a su lado.

Narcissa y Vincet largaron una carcajada al verla. Vincet se quedó con ella hablando un largo rato, sobre temas de mujeres (sí, lo incluyeron en el tema, por su profesión), hasta que se tuvo que ir, porque era el cumpleaños de su nieta y quería hacerle algo especial...


	33. ENTRE SECRETOS SALIDOS A LA LUZ - P 1

**_CAPÍTULO 32 - "ENTRE SECRETOS SALIDOS A LA LUZ, CAMBIOS DE CUERPOS Y REGALOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS. PARTE 1"_**

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –. Gritó Lucius Malfoy.

– Así es. Quiero la mitad de tu alma –. Le contestó con tranquilidad, mientras observaba un cuadro, que representaba la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos. – ¿En serio Narcissa te dejaba tener esto? –. Preguntó con diversión.

– ¿Por qué debería darte la mitad de mi alma? –. Quiso saber Lucius, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Marlonk.

– Veras, como te he dicho, Él me necesitaba vivo, ya que sabía que todos ustedes eran unos incompetentes y buenos para nada, que lo iban a traicionar tarde o temprano, así que, como último esfuerzo Él, me dio la poca alma que le quedaba –. Le dijo él, ahora mirándolo a los ojos. – Sí, así es. Pero como te debes de imaginar, esa poca alma,es muy débil, así que tuve que ingeniar un plan para que Él se vuelva a la "vida", pero hubo un ligero cambio de planes... –. Dijo con rabia, que luego se disipó. – Y ahí es donde entras tú, ofreciéndote voluntario para que aquel error sea arreglado –.

Lucius lo miró de arriba a bajo, con asco y con miedo.

– Oh vamos Lucius, no tienes nada en este mundo. Tu mujer te ha abandonado por un maldito Muggle, tu hijo, tu presido hijo, te odia y pronto se casará con una sangre sucia... tu amante, ya no te quiere tener cerca, bueno, no te quiere ver nunca más. Estás solo en este mundo. Dime, ¿de qué te sirve seguir viviendo si estás tan sólo como un maldito elfo en una prisión de hierro? Imagínate que Él vuelva, y sepa que tú diste la vida por Él, estarás con Él en el mando, ya no serás un simple sirviente... serás de todo y tendrás todas las oportunidades que anterior mente no tuviste, y más... sólo piénsalo –. Dijo con malicia. – Te doy 24 horas, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos –.

Marlonk, luego de la "visita" que le había hecho a Malfoy, se había vuelto a su casa. Se había acotado en su cama y se quedó gran rato mirando el techo de su habitación, pensando de que forma se iba a volver a acercar a Hermione, sin que Malfoy lo matara. De tanto y tanto pensar, se le ocurrió.

Se levantó de su cama, se vistió lo mejor que un maldito Muggle podía hacerlo, y se dirigió a alguna calle, que estuviera cerca de la casa del doctorcito que se encargaba del embarazo de Hermione.

Bagó un poco por ahí, hasta que la vio salir. Ella pasó por su lado, y él viendo su oportunidad, con la maldición imperius y la obliga a seguirlo. Lejos de los ojos curiosos, le modifica gran parte de su memoria, colocando nuevos.

Una vez que terminó su trabajo, la mandó de nuevo a su casa, y le dijera a su abuelo que había encontrado al amor de su vida y que pasaría a conocerlo la próxima semana...

**_UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS_**

Astoria se levantó mucho más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Tan sólo por ese hecho, ya se sentía molesta. En ese momento, se lamentaba haber aceptado ser la secretaria de quien sabe quien en el Ministerio. Sabía que las cosas se le iban a complicar un poco, claro, hasta que al fin, se acostumbre a su trabajo.

Se bañó, se vistió con un vestido negro, sin mucho escote y holgado, que tapaba gran parte de su figura, con un saco largo, del mismo color que su vestido, sin maquillaje y con se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo. Pero lo que no pudo dejar atrás, sin importar que, fueron sus zapatos de tacón aguja. Se miró al espejo, "Bien fea me veo", se quejó con disgusto, "me veo peor que fea... todo sea por el bien de la humanidad..." se dio ánimos.

Agarró su cartera y bajó las escaleras. Pansy la esperaba sentada en su sillón favorito, sentada con las piernas cruzas y los brazos cruzados.

– Wow... la nueva Astoria Greengrass, se ve realmente... –.

– Fea –. Dijo con frustración Astoria, mirándola con mala cara.

– Oh, vamos As, te ves preciosa sin esos quilos de maquillaje –. Le dijo Pansy, evaluándola. – ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –.

– No, tomaré algo allá –. Le contestó, despidiéndose de su amiga, y saliendo de la mansión.

– Ron –. Le saludó su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, mientras se sentaba al frente de él.

– Hola –. Saludó de mala gana Ron.

– ¿Aun sigues enojado, por eso? –. Quiso saber Harry.

– … –. Silencio.

– Sabes que últimamente tienes mucho trabajo y nos a vasto. Ella o él, sólo te dará una mano con alguna que otra cosa –. Intentó explicarle.

– Dudo que me ayude en algo, de seguro, lo único que hará será meter las narices en donde no le incumbe y arruinar todo. No quiero que manos ajenas toquen mis cosas –. Le soltó de una forma nada amigable a su amigo.

– Bueno, o único que te pido, es que no la eches ni bien lo veas. Trata de mantenerlo durante, aunque sea quince días, ¿sí? –. Le pidió Harry, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y saliendo.

Ron se puso a ver la nada en particular. Puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y subió las piernas arriba de su escritorio. Era absurdo, sí, pero imposible de olvidar. "Oh, vamos Ron, ¿qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza?" Se retó él mismo.

– Greengrass... –. Dijo, mientras largara una larga carcajada sin poder contenerse.

Miró la hora, y se dio cuenta que debía irse al despacho del ministro, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Se levantó se su asiento, arregló su traje y fue hacia el despacho de su padre.

Al llegar, golpeó la puerta y entró. En el despacho sólo se encontraba su padre, leyendo unos papeles.

– Debo de suponer, que él aun no ha llegado –. Dijo Ron, apoyándose en la pared cerca de la ventana.

– ¿Quién? –. Le preguntó su padre, un tanto distraído.

– El tipo que me "ayudaría" a hacer mi trabajo –. Dijo cortante Ron.

– Así –. Dijo el señor Weasley, sin darle importancia al tono que utilizó su hijo. – Sí, avisó que llegaría un poco tarde... pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que es un hombre? –. Quiso saber su padre.

– Es obvio, ¿no? Yo sólo acepte hacer eso, si era un tipo, sino, no –. Le recordó.

– Ah, sí... bueno, hubo un cambio de planes, ya que, nadie se presentó, tal cual como vos quería, es decir, sólo una mujer lo hizo, y según lo que he leído, ella está más calificada que cualquiera –. Le informó su padre, feliz.

– ¿Qué? –. Preguntó Ron, mirándolo seriamente, y sin poder entender la felicidad de su padre.

– Sí, eso. Y por cierto es muy hermosa, creo que te agradaría –. Ron, ahora entendía la sonrisa de su padre, pero se negaba a creer que lo quería largar a las garras de una mujer, y más de una secretaria, sabiendo como actúan esas, para conseguir sus objetivos.

Ron largó un largo suspiro, y negando con la cabeza, le dijo a su padre, que ni bien viniera esa mujer, la enviara a su despacho, porque no pensaba esperarla ahí, no valía la pena.

"Primer día, y ya llego tarde. Tendría que haber tomado algo en la casa de Pansy" Se regañaba Astoria. "Ahora mi jefe, de seguro estará más que un toro... y encima, ni siquiera sé quien es mi jefe..." Dejando sus pensamientos en el aire, se detuvo al frente del despacho del ministro, respiró hondo y antes de que ella pudiera golpear la puerta, esta se abrió violentamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose. Claramente, ambos se sonrojaron al recordar su último encuentro.

– ¡Ah! Señorita Greengrass –. La saludó el señor Weasley, acercándose a ellos con una radiante sonrisa. – Me alegra saber que no se a perdido –.

– De hecho, si me he perdido, pero gracias a alguien que encontré por el camino, pude llegar –. Contestó ella, luego de un momento, feliz por haber encontrado una razón para desviar su mirada de la de Ron y volviendo a su comportamiento serio y frío de siempre.

– Bien, bueno hagamos esto rápido, Ron, la señorita Greengrass va a ser tu secretaria –. Soltó de golpe el señor Weasley.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse esperando que sus expresiones sigan de la misma forma neutral...

– Wow... –. Dijo Victoire. – Es genial –.

Teddy sonrió demostrando lo complacido que se encontraba por su trabajo. Era uno de sus mejores obras.

– A la tía Mione le encantará –. Siguió Victoire.

– Es verdad –. Afirmó Albus, agarrando el cuadro, para observarlo mejor.

Era un cuadro que representaba un paisaje en plena noche. Tenía muchos árboles, ya sea secos, con flores y hojas. Había montañas, y tapada por algún que otra rama, estaba la luna. Parecía un simple cuadro, pero no, no lo era. Describía más de lo que mostraba...

Narcissa se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su cama con los brazos cruzados y la vista perdida.

Sin duda lo extrañaba, pero nada podía hacer. Es decir, quería presentarse en su casa, pero sabía que eso sería en vano, ya que él no le abriría la puerta o le diría que necesitaba estar sólo y pensar... pensar... ¿pero qué?

Sabía que esto era muy fuerte para él, pero no era algo que se necesitase mucho procesar o mucha cosa para poder entenderlo, además, ella le había dado todos los papeles en donde explicaban todo sobre la verdadera vida de Hermione.

Aquellos documentos se encontraban encima de la cama, olvidados desde hace mucho, y sin mirarlos, se levantó de la cama y salió afuera de la casa. Calmó los latidos de su corazón poniendo su mente en una sola idea fija y desapareció.

Hermione aun se encontraba dormida. Sentía que alguien quería entrar en su mente, así que se despertó de golpe, e hizo lo que Narcissa le había enseñado. Se volvió a acostar, cerró sus ojos, y se relajó por completo tomando posesión completa de su mente.

Era algo complicado cerrar las puertas de su mente, y muy doloroso, sentía que su cabeza en cualquier momento iba a explotar, pero al final, después de un largo rato, el dolor desapareció, dejando claro que al final, eso que le había enseñado Narcissa, realmente, le estaba ayudando.

Feliz de su logro, se levantó de la cama, y se fue a ver a Narcissa para contarle lo que había sucedido. Al llegar a la habitación de ella, vio que la puerta se encontraba abierta, así que se asomó sólo un poco a ver si estaba Narcissa, pero no la vio, lo único que vio, fueron esos papeles encima de la cama.

– ¿Cissy? –. La llamó, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Entonces, supuso que ella había salido.

E cuanto iba cerrando la puerta, volvió su vista a esos papeles, no quería meterse en cosas ajenas, pero su curiosidad la estaba matando. Respiró hondo, y se acercó ahí.

– Creo que una rápida mirada, no le va a hacer mal a nadie. No es como si los hubiese sacado de un cajón o algo por el estilo –. Se dijo así misma, para no sentirse cualpable.

Tomó los papeles y los comenzó a leer.

– ¿Qué? –. Preguntó con un jadeo.

Los papeles se le cayeron de la mano y fueron a parar al suelo, en donde se desparramaron. Se dio media vuelta, y aun con el pijama y con la bata puesta, desapareció de la casa al borde de la desesperación.


	34. ENTRE SECRETOS SALIDOS A LA LUZ - P 2

**_CAPÍTULO 33 – "ENTRE SECRETOS SALIDOS A LA LUZ, CAMBIOS DE CUERPOS Y REGALOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS. PARTE 2"_**

Draco se había levantado temprano, muy temprano. Debía ir primero al Ministerio de Magia, a hacer unos trámites, después a ver a Zulema, quien se encargaría de arreglar todos los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione y el mejor... bueno, ya entienden... y por último a la joyería...

Se sentía emocionado, aunque no entendía porque, ya que por más que hiciera eso, nada cambiaba, las cosas iban a seguir siempre de la misma forma y manera, pero aun así, era imposible no sentir lo que sentía en ese momento.

Había dejado a Hermione aun durmiendo, aunque claro, le había dicho el día anterior que debía ir a Ministerio a terminar unos papeles importantes que eran sobre la herencia de su abuelo y no sabía que fruta más le había le había dado para escapar de la verdadera razón.

En cuanto entró al Ministerio, se fue directo al despacho del ministro, pero en su camino, se encontró con ella... con la que por un momento, casi le arruina la vida por completo.

Sí, se veía realmente extraña vestida de esa forma, y con muchas carpetas entre sus brazos, y por su cara se veía cansada, cosa que le dio mucha risa, pero que la supo ocultar bajo su frialdad...

Astoria se sentía desilusionada y aun no entendía el porque. Ya que en verdad, no esperaba que el la besase de nuevo, o que la mirase como un hombre mira a una mujer, y no otros de sus pares, tampoco esperaba que el le hablara con cariño... al diablo, ella se esperaba eso y más.

Realmente, no esperaba que ni bien, ambos se quedarán solos, Ron, le empezara a explicar del papel que ella tomaría en ese lugar. De las advertencias, que eran muchas, le dio y que si no cumplía iba a terminar en la calle. En la forma en que le hablara, era muy formal, como si era la primera vez que se vieran, como si hubiese olvidado ese beso... en fin...

Sacudiendo su mente, para sacar esas ideas locas, y apurarse en llegar aquellas pesadas carpetas que le había pedido. Como eran tan pesadas, le era un poco complicado llevarlas, así que de vez en cuando, se tambaleaba un poco y volvía a establecer su equilibrio. Sí, podía utilizar magia para eso, pero como aun no se conocía todos los hechizos que te permitían realizar tu trabajo de forma rápida, lo tenía que hacer todo manual, y valla que era complicado.

En su mente, empezó a quejarse, hasta que de alguna forma extraña lo vio a él. Con pasos, no muy seguros, se acercó a Draco.

– ¿Me preguntaba, si usted no podría ayudar a esta dama? –. Dijo ella, con una sonrisa verdadera. Nunca en su vida, se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien.

– ¿Qué dama? ¿Te refieres a la señora que se encuentra allá? –. Le preguntó él provocándola. Sabía que eso a ella le molestaría y mandaría todo al garete. Esperó un momento, esperando que la furia de ella se desatara y empiece a gritar como loca, pero no sucedió eso, no. Ella, por un momento se enojó, sí, pero luego comprendió que eso no le serviría de nada, así que, largó una carcajada divertida.

– Anda ya, Draco, necesito ayuda en verdad. Siento que en cualquier momento me voy a caer, y para colmo si sigo tardando más tiempo, estoy segura que mi jefe al final, me terminará echando, como me dijo no hace más de treinta minutos –. Le dijo ella, sin esperar que él reaccionara, le dio tres carpetas, que por loa sombrado que estaba, tomó sin darse cuenta.

Él la siguió como un robot, aun sin apartar la vista de ella.

– No me mires asís, me haces sentir extraña y nerviosa –.

– ¿Pero... Astoria? –. Preguntó él.

– ¿Quién sino? –.

– No pareces tu –.

– No me digas, no me había dado cuenta... si es verdad, para serte sincera, he dejado todos mis vicios atrás, y ahora estoy decidida a "sentar cabeza" y que se yo que más. Mírame, tengo un trabajo y soy feliz... bueno, no tan feliz como quisiera, pero he comenzado a ser feliz, desde que tomé el camino de la libertad –. Le explicó ella, calmadamente.

– ¿Y mi pa...? –. Quiso preguntar él, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

– ¿Él? Ya estaba cansada de ser usada y luego tirara, para luego volver a ser usada. Me cansé de las malditas órdenes de mi madre y ahora me vez, sin maquillaje, ropa que utiliza la gente civilizada –. Continuó ella.

Draco la volvió a mirar, y se dio cuenta que Hermione, había tenido razón, de que ella realmente había cambiado, pero aun desconfiaba, ya que una persona, no puede cambiar de un momento a otro. Aunque no volvió a mirarla de forma fría y distante, no bajó la guardia del todo.

– Dime, ¿ya te has decidido? –. Preguntó ella de golpe.

– ¿Perdón? –. Quiso saber él, sin entender a qué se refería ella.

– A ella, le gustaría que sea en un lugar en donde allá árboles, en una noche, que sólo se escuche el sonido del viento y el latido sus corazones. Y no quiere un anillo, ella quiere un enlace a lo antiguo –. Le informó ella con una radiante sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? –. Preguntó sorprendido.

– Quiere que ambos compartan su alma, ella tendrá la mitad de la tuya, mientras que tú la mitad de la de ella. Aunque para serte sincera, es un hechizo realmente complicado y no es fácil de hacer, pero ya que ella es una bruja excepcional, lo va a lograr sin ninguna dificultad –. Concluyó, volviendo a tomar las carpetas devuelta. – Bueno, me alegro de a verte visto, y realmente te pido disculpas por todo aquello que te he hecho –. Terminó y una vez que golpeó la puerta del despacho de su jefe, entró.

Draco aun seguí sorprendido por toda aquella extraña información que recibió, pero al comprender todo, le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a la puerta y siguió su camino...

Ron se sentía nervioso al tener aquella mujer a cada rato revoloteando a su alrededor. Así que, para sacársela de encima, le enviaba a hacer a cada rato distintos trabajos, como que trajera carpetas, y luego llevara otras, que le trajera cosas para beber, o que fuera a fuera a ver si llovía. Sabía que se estaba propasando, pero, no quería tenerla cerca.

A la hora del almuerzo, la mando a comer con todos los demás empleados, mientras que él, se iba a quedar encerrado en su despacho, comiendo sólo, pero eso era imposible. Nunca pudo comer sólo, eso le fastidiaba, así que rendido, tomó sus cosas, y se fue al comedor.

Se sentó al lado de Harry, cosa que este le miró y le dio una sonrisa divertida.

– Si dices algo te juro que te mato –. Le amenazó.

– Oh vamos Ron, ¿no es una distracción para tu trabajo? –. Preguntó Harry, cosa que al ver como su amigo se ponía colorado, no se aguantó más y comenzó a reírse.

– Vasta Harry –. Dijo Ron, con vos autoritaria. Cosa que su amigo paró, pero luego de un momento, volvió a reírse. – ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que sería ella y no me dijiste nada? –. Quiso saber.

– Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero como siempre, tú eres el último que se entera, y sólo porque no querías saber nada –. Le explicó a su amigo, una vez que se calmó.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tu mismo? –.

– ¿Para qué? Si no fuiste capaz de escucharme cuando te anuncié que tendrías una persona que te ayudaría, y lo más gracioso que dabas por hecho que era un hombre –. Dijo Harry, volviéndose a reír.

Su amigo, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y dejó de prestarle atención. Mientras comía, paseó su mirada por todo el lugar, hasta que la encontró. No muy lejos de él, ella comía junto con otro grupo de secretarios, y por ver la expresión que llevaba, estaba divirtiéndose mucho. Desde el lugar en donde estaba, la podía ver muy bien. La verdad, no se veía de la misma forma en que la había visto aquella vez, que ella le besó, en ese momento, ella estaba muy maquillada y la ropa que llevaba puesto no dejaba nada a la imaginación... pero en verdad, se veía mucho más hermosa ahora. Y se daba cuenta de que ella, era mucho más hermosa que... "Idiota" se insultó él mismo, y se obligó a fijar la vista en otra parte, sin darse cuenta de cómo Harry se había dado cuenta de la actitud de su amigo...

Narcissa apareció cerca de la gran verja que resguardaba la mansión. Haciendo el hechizo de entrada, entró. Ni bien puso en pie ahí dentro, vio que todo había cambiado. El pasto que antes era verde, o las flores o árboles que se encontraban en el patio principal de la mansión, todo se encontraba seco, y quemado, y eso sólo indicaba una cosa.

Corriendo, entró por la puerta principal, y vio el desastre que había dentro. Todos estaba oscuro, y había un olor a podrido e insoportable en el aire. Desesperada, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que en donde siempre se quedaba Lucius Malfoy, cada vez que estaba sólo o en compañía de alguna de sus amigas, abrió la puerta y ahí lo vio.

Acostado en su cama, vestido con sus mejores ropas, y enjoyado, con las manos cruzadas unidas agarrando su bastón, en donde siempre guardaba su varita. Estaba más blanco de lo acostumbrado. Parecía que dormía, pero no era así, no. Él, Lucius Malfoy, estaba muerto.

Narcissa respiró hondo, y se acercó a una pequeña mesa, en donde había una serie de documentos, los tomó y los leyó. Todo, pero todo, le dejaba a su único hijo, y extrañamente, a su futuro nieto. Narcissa no pudo contener aquella lágrima que se le escapó del ojo. Sí, lloró por él, porque sabía mejor que nadie, a pesar de que siempre se mostraba como una persona huraña y detestable, él, había sido un buen hombre, corrompido por el poder, pero un buen hombre...

Draco volvía a casa feliz. Al final había seguido el consejo de Astoria, y había organizado todo aquello de una forma distinta, y realmente único.

Entró dentro, con una gran sonrisa, y fue directo a la habitación, pero no estaba ahí, ni en el baño, ni en ninguna parte de la casa, sin querer desesperarse, fue a la casa de los Weasley y esperó a que ella le abriera, pero en vez de ella, le abrió la señora Weasley.

– Draco, cariño. Ven a desayunar, ven –. Le ofreció ella con cariño. – ¿Y Hermione? –. Preguntó mirando para todos lados.

– Eso es lo que le venía a preguntar. Hermione no se encuentra en casa –. Dijo él, ahora preocupado.

– ¿Cómo? –.

– No... no está... no sé... –. Intentó explicarle pero la señora Weasley le dejó hablando sólo, y se dirigió a la chimenea para dar aviso a su hijo Ron, que Hermione no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Luego de que intentara por un largo rato, al final pudo contactarse con alguien, que en ese momento, estaba en el despacho de su hijo.

– ¿Sí? –. Preguntó una vos femenina.

– Quiero... –. Pero la señora Weasley no pudo terminar, ya que Draco se metió y la interrumpió.

– Rápido Astoria, llama a Weasley y Potter –. Dijo.

Astoria asintió y salió corriendo a buscar a su jefe al comedor. Cuando llegó a la mesa se encontraba un poco agitada, Ron y Harry la miraron extrañados.

– Señor Weasley, le llama el señor Malfoy, dice que es urgente, se encuentra en su despacho –. Dijo ella, una vez que recuperó el aire. Los dos se levantaron en seguida y fueron al despacho.

En cuanto Draco, les dijo que Hermione no se encontraba en ningún lugar, Ron y Harry salieron del ministerio y se aparecieron en La Madriguera.

– No sé en donde está, no sé adonde fue –. Dijo Draco temiendo lo peor.

– Bueno, ya la encontraremos –. Dijo Harry para tranquilizarlo. – Por ahí está en el pueblo –.

– No, no Harry, ella no está en el pueblo –. Dijo Ginny, que recién llegaba de ahí. – La he buscado y no la he encontrado en ningún sitio. No sé yo tampoco a donde habrá ido... tal vez a lo de su padre –.

Y así, todos se dividieron para buscarla en sitios posibles en donde ella se pudo a ver ido...

Narcissa dejó todo como estaba, antes que nada, primero debía decirle a su hijo lo ocurrido, y luego sí, podían los del ministerio a buscar su cuerpo. Así que, salió de la mansión, y se apareció en la casa de su hijo. Entró y buscó a alguien en la casa, pero no encontró a nadie, pensando que tal vez salieron los dos, a alguna parte, se fue a su habitación.

Al entrar, vio que todos los papeles de Hermione estaban esparcidos por el suelo, y no le llevó ni un segundo en entender lo que había pasado. Ella había descubierto la verdad, y de una forma para nada agradable...


	35. ENTRE SECRETOS SALIDOS A LA LUZ - P 3

**_CAPÍTULO 34 – "ENTRE SECRETOS SALIDOS A LA LUZ, CAMBIOS DE CUERPOS Y REGALOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS. PARTE 3"_**

– ¡MALDITO COBARDE! –. Gritó Marlonk, mientras rompía todo lo que encontraba en su camino.

Estaba al borde de la locura. Su plan B había sido destruido y el plan C, no sabía como ejecutarlo, y si eso no salía como él esperaba, ya no sólo se quedaría sin ideas, sino, que también, todo quedaría arruinado, y no lo podría hacer nunca más, ya que él, no viviría durante 100 años más, claro, a menos que se hechizara o ivernara como un maldito vampiro, pero de igual forma, en ambos casos, no iba a durar mucho, ya que no era tan buen mago como se suponía que debía serlo...

Esto lo estaba matando, y ya no aguantaba más. Su padre le había dado una misión a cambia de más poder, pero si no era capaz de realizar esa misión, jamás recibiría su premio. Era injusto para él, bueno, todo era injusto para él.

Respiró hondo y tranquilizó su ánimo. Aunque aun se consumía de la bronca, prefirió acelerar la operación...

Hermione se encontraba desorientada. No entendía nada. Ya no sabía quien era. ¿Ellos lo sabían? ¿Sabían que no era su hija, y no le dijeron? ¿Y Draco, lo sabía?

Dumbledore... él si lo sabía, y como siempre, lo ocultó como lo hacía con todo. ¿Qué le costaba contarle la verdad? ¿Y cómo es que Narcissa pudo siquiera imaginarse de lo sucedido?

No entendía nada, y tampoco quería entender nada. Ya era tarde para considerarse la hija de una persona que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Si, estaba confundida, pero eso era todo. Ahora que se encontraba más tranquila, quien era en realidad, no le importaba, sólo le importaba ahora, quien era ahora y no lo que podría a ver sido.

Cambiando sus ideas, comenzó a observar a su al rededor. Siempre había amado ese bosque tan hermoso. Aun recordaba la primera vez que sus padres, SÍ, sus padres quienes la criaron con amor y dedicación y por nada del mundo la dejaron, la habían traído ahí en un día de campo. Había corrido y jugado todo el día con su perro Pink, y sus padres. En ese entonces tenía ocho años, y les hizo prometer a sus padres, que aunque sea una vez por mes, debían traerla a ese lugar, y ellos como siempre cumplían su palabra, la trajeron hasta que se hizo mayorcita y prefirió pasar más tiempo con sus amigos que con ellos.

Colocando una mano en su vientre y comenzando a hablar con su bebe, comprendió como se sentirían sus padres, al darse cuenta de que su niña había crecido, y deseó, que su bebe, nunca la abandone, como ella hizo con sus padres...

Ya había llegado la noche y aun Hermione no aparecía. Nadie la había visto ni sabía nada.

Draco pensó y pensó en donde se podría encontrar, pero no se le ocurría nada, y lo poco que se venía a la mente, era imposible que realmente estuviera ahí. Frustrado se arrodilló en el suelo sin saber que hacer.

– Ya Draco, vas a ver como va a aparecer –. Trataba de calmarlo Harry, al verlo.

– Que idiota. ¿En serio la amas? –. Preguntó Astoria, ya cansada por las escenitas que hacía Draco y los amigos de su amiga.

– ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada? Y en primer lugar, ¿qué haces aquí? –. Preguntó de mala forma Draco.

– Es obvio que no le pasó nada mala, y si estoy aquí, es porque estamos en el Ministerio, y soy la secretaria del señor Weasley... y hace más de una hora, he descubierto en donde se encuentra ella –. Dijo, actuando como la vieja Astoria, para darle un poco de gusto al asunto.

– ¿Qué? –. Preguntaron todos, al mismo tiempo.

– Hay por Merlin, si fuera por ustedes... no importa. Ella se encuentra en aquel lugar que ambos conocen –. Dijo luego de un momento, mirando directamente a Draco. – Ahora, si no lo recuerdas, estamos en el honor, a menos que vallas y le preguntes al señor Granger –.

Draco se la quedó viendo por segundos, hasta que entendió lo que quería decir. Saliendo corriendo del despacho de Ron, fue directo a las chimeneas para aparecerse en aquel lugar.

– Perdón me he perdido, ¿a dónde fue? –. Preguntó desconcertado Harry.

– A buscar al amor de su vida –. Contestó divertida Astoria –. Bueno señores, si no me necesitan, creo que me tomaré mi descanso para seguir con mi comida –. Dijo saliendo del despacho.

Harry y Ron se miraron aun sin entender nada. Pero Harry encogiéndose de hombros, al final entendió y le hizo señas a Ron, para que siguieran con los suyo.

– ¿Escapándote del mundo? –. Preguntó en un susurro Draco, sentándose al lado de Hermione, quien lo había escuchado aparecer.

– ¿Lo sabías? –. Preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

– No, no lo sabía hasta hoy. Mi madre me lo ha dicho... luego de que ella llegara a casa vio los papeles dispersos en el suelo, y después me ha buscado y me lo ha dicho todo, hasta incluso que puedes hacer magia sin varita... –. Contestó Draco aun hablando en susurro.

– Ah eso... ni siquiera sé bien, cual fueron los motivos que acudieron a mí en ese momento, como para encontrar una escusa para no contarte eso –. Dijo Hermione, con la misma postura, pero ahora arrancando hierva con los dedos.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante largo minutos mirando el paisaje.

- ¿Y qué creés de todo esto? -. Preguntó Draco.

- Que importancia tiene todo eso ahora... bueno, sé que mi madre no es la que pensaba que era o en cuanto a mi padre igual, pero nada se puede cambiar, nada se necesita cambiar. Tal vez me hubiese gustado conocer a mi madre, pero nada más... todo es muy confuso, pero a la vez no... creo que es mejor seguir adelante sin mirar atrás -. Concluyó ahora mirándolo a la cara.

- ¿No estás enojada con mi madre? -. Quiso saber.

- No. Gracias a ella, he sabido de mi verdadero pasado, no de una forma muy apropiada, pero al fin, lo he descubierto -. Contestó.

Draco se acercó un poco más a Hermione y la abrazó. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? -. Preguntó Draco.

- Recuerdo que aquí nos volvimos a ver después de tantos años, y también que me dijiste que este lugar era especial para tí -. Explicó Draco.

- Oh, sí... me encontraba con ese vestido blanco, con todo el maquillaje corrido... digamos que no era la mejor imagen de mí... -. Dijo Hermione, riéndose.

- ¿Qué dices? Te veías adorable -. Le dijo él, acariciando su cabeza.

- Hay por pavor... -.

- En cerio, creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que... bueno... de que sentía algo por vos... y... bueno... -.

- Ya entendí -. Le cortó Hermione, y le besó en los labios.

- Cásate conmigo... -. Le pidió Draco cuando se separaron, cosa que provocó que Hermione se riera. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -. Preguntó.

- ¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo? -.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? -.

- No lo sé... -.

- ¿Qué no sabes? -. Quiso saber Draco, nervioso.

- Tengo que pensarlo -. Se hizo la desinteresada, observando sus uñas. - Creo que tengo que ir a hacerme la manicura, ¿no creés? -. Draco la miraba sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Sin duda, voy a citarme con las chicas mañana para ir al salón de belleza -. Concluyó, mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de Draco.

- ¿Qué? -. Volvió a preguntar Draco, aun más desconcertado.

- Tengo que hablar con mi padre -. Siguió hablando Hermione, y hasta que no aguantó más se largó a reír. - Sí -. Dijo al final.

- ¿Qué? -. Draco, ya se sentía más que mareado.

- Sí, quiero casarme contigo -. Dijo, dándose la vuelta y rodeando el cuello de Draco con sus brazos. - Sí, quiero casarme contigo -. Volvió a repetir, y besándolo.

Al principio Draco se había quedado helado, pero luego reaccionó y la estrechó aun más en sus brazos, y por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió muy emocionado y feliz.

- Bien, la Señora Rushman, del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, quiere una reunió con usted a las siete de la noche. La Señora Willson, del Departamento de Varitas Mágica quiere una reunión mañana a la hora del almuerzo y... -. Se calló enseguida Astoria, al ver que todas las citas que tenía Ron, eran con mujeres. - Valla, creo que las mujeres van por usted -. Dijo sin poder contenerse, y largando una carcajada, cosa que a Ron se le antojó como música. - Lo siento, se disculpó.

- Cancela todas las reuniones -. Dijo Ron, serio. Ya estaba cansado que casi todas las mujeres del Ministerio le pidieran citas, hasta, incluso las viejas se querían trepar a él, y todo es muy cansador.

- Entendido -. Contestó Astoria, aun divertida por la situación. - Ha, y por cierto, el Señor Malfoy ha llamado, y ha dicho que la Señorita Granger, se encuentra bien -. Sí, a Astoria, se le hacía un complicado tener que llamar a todo el mundo señor o señora o señorita, era todo un rollo, del que no podía pasar. - Y eso es todo. Si no me necesita, volveré a mi lugar. Permiso -. Y salió.

Ron se quedó mirando la puerta, que se encontraba cerrada, y que desgraciadamente, no dejaba salir aquel perfume de mujer, que en ese momento, creyó que era un droga muy potente, no sólo para él, sino, que también para otros hombres.

Pensaba que no tendrían que permitir que permitir tal cosa en el mundo...

- Muerto... -. Repitió Draco incrédulo, de lo que le estaba diciendo su madre.

- Sí... aun se encuentra en la mansión... -. Continuó Narcissa.

- Habrá que realizar todos los papeles para su funeral -. Dijo Draco.

- No hace falta, parece que él ya ha organizado todo por su cuenta. Lo he visto en los documentos que ha dejado... incluyendo el testamento... hay que llamar un abogado y habisar al ministerio de lo sucedido... -. Explicó Narcissa, a lo que Draco sólo asintió.

Hermione estaba sentada a su lado, y para darle apollo, tenía agarrada su mano.

- Todo saldra bien -. Le dijo ella, aunque no sabía de que le serviría eso.

- Sí... -. Contestó él, besándole la mano.

- Habrá que ir al ministerio ahora -. Dijo Narcissa, levantándose del sofá.

Draco y Hermione, siguieron su ejemplo y la siguieron. Ambos se encontraban felices y emocionados de decirle a todos sobre su compromiso, pero viendo los hechos las circunstancias en la que estaban, era mejor esperan un poco a que aquello pasara.

Draco a pesar de que nunca, no desde que Él le obligó a ser mortíago, había tenido una relación muy buena con su padre, sintió su muerte. Hasta incluso látima sintió por él, porque murió sólo, sin que nadie se quedara a su lado, ni siquiera por la plata... "Patético..." Pensó Draco, apretando la mano de Hermione.


	36. ENTRE SECRETOS SALIDOS A LA LUZ - P 4

**_CAPÍTULO 35 - "ENTRE SECRETOS SALIDOS A LA LUZ, CAMBIOS DE CUERPOS Y RELAGOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARTE 4"_**

Luego del entierro del padre de Draco, Hermione se había quedado recorriendo la gran mansión mientras que él se encontraba reunido con los miembros de las empresas Malfoy, para ponerlo al día de las cosa en ese lugar. Era impresionante y tenebrosa, pero hermosa.

En esa mansión era imposible no perderse, al igual que detenerse en cada rincón para observar algún cuadro o alguna obra. Abrió todas las puercas con las que se encontraba, y sólo se detenía a mirarlas sólo si había algo interesante para ver, pero no por mucho, ya que quería terminar de conocer la mansión ese día.

Entró dentro de una habitación que era husada como biblioteca. Emocionada por la gran colección, empezó a revisar todos los libros, sacando algún que otro para ver que tal era. En eso saca uno, que se encontraba escondido entre otros libros, en una estantería alta, cosa que al sacarlo una puerta se abrió. Hermione dio un gritó por el susto que se había llevado por el ruido. Ahora riéndose, pero con una mano en el corazón se acercó al hueco.

Aunque se encontraba desconfiada, metió la cabeza para ver que había dentro. No pudo ver de que se trataba el lugar, ya que tenía que bajar unas escaleras. Vencida por la curiosidad, empezó a bajar las escaleras. Como sólo se encontraba con un vestido sin tirante, empezó a sentir frío, pero aun así siguió adelante.

Cuando llegó al final, vio que había muchísimas cosas Oscuras. Sorprendida y sin saber que hacer, bajó el último escalón y empezó a ver las cosas que había en ese lugar. Había muchas cosas, pero más que nada había libros. Los quería agarrar y leer, pero no quería arriesgase a hacerlo, ya que al ser libros Oscuros, pero a pesar de eso, no se había podido resistir a uno, que se titulaba "In Libro de Anima" en Latín.

Como era de esperarse, el libro se encontraba en Latín, se mordió el labio nerviosa y lo guardó en su cartera antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de ello, y volvió a subir las escaleras a prisa.

– Hermione –. Le llamó Draco entrando por la puerta, y sonriéndole. – Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

– Ya ves, es imposible resistirme –. Le respondió ella, con otra sonrisa, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, y agradecida de que él no se halla dado cuenta. – ¿Has terminado con los Miembros?

– Sí –. Le dijo, mientras se acerca a ella y dándole un beso.

Luego la abrazó. Estuvieron callados durante un largo tiempo, hasta que un elfo doméstico llamó a la puerta y dio aviso de que ya estaba todo listo para poder irse. Se separaron y salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la salida.

– ¿Qué sucederá con la mansión? –. Preguntó Hermione, mientras ambos tomados de las manos se alejaban de la casa.

– Es la casa en la cual he vivido durante casi toda mi vida, en donde sucedieron muchísimas cosas tanto buenas como malas, aunque más malas que buenas... para mí siempre fue más que una mansión lujosa o eso, no puedo deshacerme de ella, aunque quisiera no puedo, y vivir en ella tampoco, así que me la quedaré, ya que mi madre tampoco la quiere, ya que va a vivir con tu padre.

Hermione, a pesar de que Draco sabía como ocultar sus emociones, ella podía sentir lo que realmente sentía. Lo vio durante el funeral y también lo vio en ese momento, realmente le duele haber perdido a su padre. Él no quería hablar de eso, pero ella quería que se desahogue con ella, pero no le iba a obligar a hablar de eso.

– Realmente, se llevan más que bien. Y me alegra que se hallan arreglado...

– ¿Sabes? El viejo ya me tenía cansada. Siempre con sus tontas reglas –. Siguió ella desahogándose, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama. – Se puso como loco, cuando le dije que venías a comer con nosotros.

Marlonk comenzó a aburrirse de aquella chica. Pero no podía deshacerse de ella, no. La necesitaba con vida, ya que se venía la dichosa fiesta.

Pero también estaba el hecho, de que aquella chica le llamaba la atención. Le encantaba su perversidad, su locura y lo fiera que podía llegar a ser en la cama, ¿quién lo diría? Parecía una santa cuando la conoció, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué diría el doctorcito si supiera que en verdad era una zorra?

Si, había podido deshacerse del doctorcito, aunque quería hacerlo de una manera limpia y rápido, aquella "niña", había querido jugar antes con él. Un juego en el que consistía una tortura lenta y dolorosa. Ni siquiera su padre se le habría imaginado tal cosa. Por un lado le hacía recordar a Bellatrix Lestrange... a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, ella en realidad era su verdadera madre y no la otra, la que lo crió. Tal vez por eso no la mataba...

En fin, terminó su copa de vino y se levantó de la cama.

– ¿A donde vas? –. Le preguntó ella con un puchero.

– Mira muñeca, tengo trabajo que hacer –. Contestó él, poniéndose sus pantalones negros.

– ¿Volverás? –. Quiso saber.

– Que no se te olvide que es mi casa. Ah, y muñeca, no toques nada, no te conviene –. Le advirtió saliendo del cuarto.

Tenía que hacerle una visita a la madre de su hija.

Ron buscaba por todo su escritorio unos documentos importantes que debía entregar ese día a su padre, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte. Se levantó de su lugar para ir a llamar a Astoria y preguntarle si los había visto.

Cuando salió, se quedó paralizado en el lugar al ver a Astoria y a otro secretario hablando y riéndose por algo, que de seguro era estúpido. De pronto se empezó a sentir mal. Molesto, enfadado.

Se acercó a ellos, y de mala manera le preguntó sobre los documentos a Astoria. Ella le miró desconcertada y luego mirando a su compañero entendió lo que sucedía y sin poder evitarlo se rió.

– ¿Qué? –. Preguntó Ron.

– Nos vemos Derek –. Se despidió y se dirigió a su escritorio. – Ayer me dio los documentos para que los revisara. Tome Jefe –. Le explicó, aun con esa expresión divertida. – ¿Necesita algo más?

Ron la miró por un momento más y luego se largó sin decirle nada.

Todo eso era muy extraño. Hasta incluso le causaba cierto temor aquello que estaba ocurriendo, aunque realmente no estaba ocurriendo nada. Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y se pasó las manos por la cara, para intentar despejar su mente.

Cuando iba a empezar a revisar el documento, su atención se centró en la chimenea que había empezado a largar chispas rojas. Se levantó, y se acercó ahí.

– ¿Madre? –. Preguntó al verla.

– Oh, ¡Ronald! –. Lo llamó u madre desesperada.

– ¿Qué pasa? –. Se empezó a preocupar.

– La bebe, Ronald. No sé que es lo que le pasa. No deja de llorar, tiene fiebre... hay Ronald, no sé que hacer... –. Le decía su madre.

– Bien, no te preocupes, ahora voy para allá –. Le dijo, cortando la comunicación.

Salió corriendo de su despacho. Astoria lo miró extrañada y le siguió.

– Eh... ¿Jefe? –. Le llamó.

– Debo ir a mi casa, sucedió algo –. Dijo con prisa, aproximándose a una chimenea que le llevaría a su casa.

– Le acompaño –. Le ofreció ella.

Ron ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, así que ella se metió al mismo tiempo que él en la chimenea. Ambos aparecieron a una distancia de 20 metros. Y corriendo se acercaron hasta la Madriguera.

Astoria aun no sabía de que se trataba tanto movimiento ni siquiera que pintaba ella ahí, pero tenía curiosidad. Ni bien entraron dentro de la casa, Narcissa Malfoy se abalanzó hacia ellos.

– Eleanor se encuentra mal. No sabemos que es lo que tiene, llamamos a Víctor, pero no contesta. Así que pensamos en llevarla a San Mungo, pero queríamos esperar hasta que llegaras vos –. Le informó Narcissa a Ron, mientras subían las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Astoria les seguía, media divertida porque nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia, pero ahora comprendía la desesperación de Ron.

– Ven mi pequeña –. La llamó Ron agarrando en brazos a su nena.

Tocó su frente y sintió que estaba muy caliente, más de lo que debería estarlo. A pesar de que la mecía con cariño, ella aun seguía llorando.

A Astoria se le ablandó el corazón al ver a la bebe derramando lágrimas. La miró mejor, y vio que abría mucho la boca y se llevaba una mano ahí. Era imposible que Narcissa no se halla dado cuenta... y mucho menos la señora Weasley.

– Ven Jefe, démela –. Le pidió acercándose a él.

Ahora las tres personas se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Ron la miró extrañado, pero se la entregó.

– Bien Muñeca –. La tomó en brazos y le metió el dedo pequeño en la boca. Tocó con suavidad la encía de la bebe y comprendió que estaba en lo correcto. La bebe se calmó un poco al sentir la yema del dedo de Astoria en el lugar que le dolía. – Oh, sí. No hace falta que la lleven a San Mungo. Lo que necesita es un buen desinflamante de encías. Sus dientitos están empezando a crecer –. Explicó Astoria, sin dejar de ver a la beba que en ese momento ya había dejado de llorar, y se encontraba chupándole el dedo.

La señora Weasley salió de la habitación yendo a buscar aquel desinflamante que se había olvidado su hijo Persy. Ron las miraba. Sorprendido como ambas se llevaban bien.

– Bien señora Weasley, ponga un poco en mi dedo –. Le dijo Astoria sacando el dedo de la boca de la bebe, quien comenzaba a ponerse a llorar otra vez, pero que pronto se repuso porque Astoria, volvió a colocarle el dedo. – Ella se encontrara bien, tienen que ponerle el desinfectante cada hora. La fiebre es común –. Explicó una vez que terminó de pasarle la crema.

– ¿Cómo es que sabías lo que le pasaba? –. Quiso saber Ron, mientras ambos se dirigían sus respectivos lugares de trabajo ya en el Ministerio.

– No lo sé, sólo lo supe –. Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Necesita que le traiga algo? –. Le preguntó, para evitar el tema.

– No, vuelve a tu trabajo –. Le dijo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su escritorio. No pensaba decirle por nada del mundo, que ella en muchas ocasiones había leído revistas de maternidad, y aun lo así. Quería estar preparada para cuando aquel momento le llegara, cosa que sabía o al menos eso ansiaba, que fuera pronto.

Cada día que pasaba, Ron encontraba a Astoria cada vez más interesante, más misteriosa... y eso le estaba molestando. Era imposible que sintiera tal cosa, y más por una serpiente. Él ahora era un adulto, pero nunca podía dejar a un lado las viejas costumbres y a pesar de todo, siempre haría lo que un Gryffindor haría...

Hermione se encontraba acompañando a Ginny, quien había decidido salir a comprar un par de cosas para decorar su nueva casa.

– Y mamá dijo que ella había sabido lo que tenía –. Le explicaba Ginny a Hermione, pero ella ya se había perdido entre sus pensamientos. – Hermione –. La llamó Ginny.

– ¿Qué? Lo siento Ginny. Estaba perdida –. Se disculpó Hermione.

– Ya me di cuenta... ¿te sucede algo? –. Preguntó su amiga.

– No, sólo que pensaba... no importa –.

– Pero... –.

– Mira que lindo, creo que esto quedará muy lindo en el cuarto de James –. Dijo Hermione, dando por cerrada la conversación.

– Sí, tienes razón –. Le siguió la corriente Ginny, respetando su privacidad.

Ambas amigas continuaron con sus cosas, hasta que Hermione le dijo que ella debía ir a buscar algo que había encargado para Draco y que la esperara en el café mientras lo iba a buscar.

Hermione caminaba por las calles, que en ese momento, se encontraban llena de gente. Ella los miraba a todos, preguntándose que es lo que pasaba por sus mentes, como se sentían... siempre le había llamado la atención las personas. Y a pesar de que ellas los observaba o, hasta incluso los estudiaba, nunca podía descifrarlos, nunca podía descubrir la otra cara de la persona, bueno a veces sí, pero no siempre. De ser así, ella jamás se hubiese acercado a Marlonk.

Marlonk...

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado aun lado todo aquello que le hizo pasar. Y ella sabía, o al menos eso intuía, que él no le hizo pasar por eso por nada, por diversión. No sabía que era lo que quería, pero no dejaría que nada pase, ni a ella ni a su bebe.

Al salir del local, ella se dirigía al café, pero algo llamó su atención. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y la profunda molestia de ser observada. Se detuvo en seco, a pesar de que su mente le dijera que siguiera. Se dio vuelta y busco aquello que le estaba molestando.

Al principio no vio nada, pero luego lo vio.

Parado, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona se encontraba él.

Marlonk la miraba de arriba a bajo, y paró su mirada en su vientre. Ella dejó caer las bolsas, sintiendo como aquellos platos de adornos de hacían añicos en el suelo, y puso ambas brazos protegiendo su vientre. Sentía miedo, pero no dejó que él lo viera. Se puso derecha y le hizo frente, haciendo que la estúpida sonrisa en los labios de él se ensanchara.

A pesar de la distancia, bueno que en realidad no era mucho, pudo ver por el movimiento de los labios de él, decía PRONTO. Ahí si flaqueó y dejó al descubierto lo que sentía.

Pronto sintió un profundo dolor en su vientre. No era como los que estaba acostumbrada. Era más doloroso e insoportable. Sintió que algo húmedo bajaba por sus piernas. La desesperación la invadía, olvidándose de Marlonk bajó la vista y vio que era sangre.

Gritó, sus piernas flaquearon, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, alguien la agarró justo a tiempo, y se desmayó.

Al despertarse, miró a su alrededor, y vio que estaba en su habitación. Desesperada, al recordar lo que había pasado de incorporó en seguida y tocó su vientre buscando algo fuera de lo normal, al menos dolor no sentía.

– Tranquila –. Le dijo Draco al entrar en la habitación.

– Pero Draco... –. Intentó decir algo ella, pero fue interrumpida.

– Te has desmayado, pero todo esta bien. El médico dijo que fue a causa de que la presión arterial se bajo –. Le explicó, acostándose a su lado.

– Draco, yo vi sangre –.

– ¿Sangre? –. Quiso saber, confundido.

– Sí. Sentí un profundo dolor, y luego vi sangre –. Dijo ella, un tanto desesperada.

– No había sangre... –.

– Ya, de seguro que tal vez me lo he imaginado –. Dijo ella. – ¿Qué dijo Víctor? –.

– De hecho tuvimos que llamar a otro médico, él no se encontraba en casa. El médico dijo que el bebé se encuentra bien, dice que falta cada vez menos, diría que menos de un mes –. Le explicó él. – También dijo que debíamos empezar a organizar las cosas, porque puede adelantarse y que debes hacerte un par de análisis para ver como te encuentras y para saber la fecha exacta del nacimiento –.

Hermione le sonreía, pero en realidad se sentía nerviosa. No podía evitarlo. Ese había aparecido y le había dado un mensaje. Sabía que ese mensaje era clave, pero aun no lo entendía. ¿Pronto? Eso fue lo que dijo, ¿pero pronto qué? Suspiró, e intentó aunque sea por el momento despejar su mente y tranquilizarse.

Tenía que decirle a Draco lo que vio, pero no sabía como hacerlo, y si se lo decía, sabía que él iría por Marlonk, y que no pararía hasta destruirlo, pero eso lo destruiría a él y eso ella no quería. Esperaría un poco hasta ver lo que sucede y luego se lo diría, pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Hermione se sentía cansada. Los pies le dolían, la cabeza le esplotaba y la espalda... bueno, ni siquiera sabía como hacer para encontrarse cómoda en la cama. Pero a pesar de todos sus dolores y molestias, se sentía feliz. Realmente feliz.

Su familia, toda su familia le había dado su mejor fiesta de cumpleaños.

Se divirtió como nunca, y aun más con las varbaridades que le regalaron, como aquel... bueno ni siquiera sabía explicar que clase de cosa era aquella que le había regalado Ginny.

Pero lo que más le gustó fue cuando su padre le regaló aquel hermoso collar que le pertenecía a su madre, el collar que su padre guardaba muy celoso en su mesita de luz, bien al fondo. Era una piedra Ámbar, muy hermosa. Sabía las propiedades que esta piedra tenía y pensaba usarla, porque el libro que había sacado de la Mansión le había dado una idea...

Draco se acosccó a su lado, y como siempre la abrazó.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –. Le preguntó.

- Feliz, Draco, me siento feliz... gracias, gracias por todo... –. Se acercó más a él y le besó.

Y era la verdad, se sentía feliz de estar en sus brazos...


	37. EL LIBRO DE LAS ALMAS

**_36 - "EL LIBRO DE LAS ALMAS"_**

Al día siguiente, Hermione ni bien se levantó sacó el libro que había traído de la Mansión Malfoy de su escondite secreto, en cuanto Draco se fue al trabajo. Se sentó en su sillón favorito, y teniendo cerca varios platos de comida, empezó a leerlo.

Como estaba en Latín, se tomaba su tiempo cada vez que daba vuelta la hoja. Era sorprendente, e incluso hablaba sobre hechizos oscuros, como el de traer a personas muertas desde la tumba y otras cosas que sólo la magia negra podía realizar.

Hablaba sobre la vida y la muerte, de la forma en que un hombre-lobo podía realizar su transformación lobuna sin que se haya infectado con el virus real, el día y la noche, la forma en que podías torturar a una persona sin matarla...

Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención, fue aquel hechizo. Un hechizo realmente oscuro, pero que a la vez no lo era. Sin duda uno muy peligroso, ya que si no se hacía como correspondía, podría traer la muerte de ambas personas, o peor aun, la locura o la destrucción de ambas almas.

Era simple, pero tenía como precio el vacío...

A Marlonk la fiesta de cumpleaños, le bastó como ver a sus enemigos, conocerlos mejor y ver lo que eran capaces de hacer. Supo como engañarlos gracias a esa chiquilla, que por poco lo arruina también, pero que por suerte no fue así.

Averiguó todo lo que quería saber. Faltaban pocas semanas para el nacimiento, así que sacando la caja de su escondite la guardó en un bolso junto con el Libro de las Almas. Iba a preparar todo lo necesario para cuando llegue el momento, su hija debía nacer en un buen lugar, pero algo se le estaba escapando... así, el idiota que sea capaz de dar la mitad se su alma para su padre.

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dio cuenta de quien podría ser, sí. No era un Mortífago, pero era puro de corazón, y suficientemente resistente. Sí... pero sabía que le llevaría cierto tiempo cazarlo a él, así que lo haría cuando antes, antes de que tomara a la Granger...

Otra vez, estaba hablando con aquel idiota. No entendía que le podía ver.

- ¿Qué miras Ron? -. Le preguntó Harry al ver que su amigo no comía, cosa que era extraño.

- Nada -. Contestó él, sin apartar la vista de Astoria.

- Ah, ya sé. Dicen que tienen un royo o algo así -. Comentó Harry, al ver lo que tanto miraba su amigo. Harry sabía que eso no era verdad, ya que el pobre chico era homosexual, pero eso Ron no lo sabía, pero quería saber lo que hacía su amigo.

- ¿Royo? ¿Qué clase de royo? -.

- Eso Ron, que son algo más que amigos o eso -.

Ron dejó su comida encima de la mesa y salió del comedor. Harry negando con la cabeza continuó con su comida, sin duda su amigo siente algo por Astoria, pero que no es capaz de aceptar.

Ron entró a su despacho y continuó con su trabajo intentando dejar eso aun lado. Era un idiota, estúpido, entre otras cosas. Sentía que se estaba comportando como un niñato... ir y volver, de un lado a otro por ella. Ni siquiera por la madre de su hija se sintió como un niñato, pero tenía que llegar ella y hacerlo comportarse como eso... pero ¿cómo no comportarse de esa forma con ella? Era hermosa, bueno mucho más que hermosa... además, ya no era una serpiente como antes, y la forma en que se comportó son su hija...

Necesitaba una copa.

Volvió a salir del despacho y fue de nuevo al comedor a pedir algo frío para tomar. Ya quedaba poca gente ahí así que llegar al lugar de las bebidas no fue muy complicado. Mientras esperaba que le sirvieran su pedido, volvió a mirar en donde se encontraba Astoria y aquel idiota y vio que este se acercaba de una forma para nada prudente a Astoria. Ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda, se le notaba por la expresión de su cora. Intentó alejarlo pero no pudo.

Ron, sin esperar más, se acercó a ellos y le dio una trompada. Las demás personas se acercaron a él e intentaron alejarlo pero no podían.

- Eh, tranquilo... -. Le dijo el podre chico.

- ¿Tranquilo? Te estabas aprovechando de ella, la estabas acosando sexualmente -. Le gritó Ron.

- ¿Acosando sexualmente? -. Preguntó Astoria sorprendida, pero divertida.

- Soy gay, muy gay -. Gritó el chico, que se cubría la cara con los brazos.

Ron se detuvo y proceso aquello que le gritó el chico.

- ¿Qué? -. Preguntó luego de un momento.

- Que las mujeres no me gustan... -.

- Oh... bueno, perdón... yo... -. Ron no sabía que hacer, se encontraba más colocado que un tomate.

Astoria, sin embargo no podía aguantar la risa. Es que ese momento la cara que tenía Ron en su cara era todo un poema. Algunas de las personas también se rieron de la situación, mientras ayudaban al chico que se había ganado un buen corte en el labio y un moretón en el cachete.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron y las disculpas fueron aceptadas, Ron desapareció. El peor momento de su vida... y ¿todo por quien? Por ella... menuda cosa.

Luego de que Hermione volviera a guardar el libro, comenzó a sentir fuertes dolores en su vientre. Ya le habían dicho que más en estas semanas, comenzaría a sentir dolores aunque no muy prolongados.

Era muy bello sentir como algo tuyo crecía dentro de ti, pero muy molesto en ocasiones. Aun no se había hecho a la idea eso de parir. Había escuchado a muchas amigas de su madre los dolores que te trae aquello de dar a luz, y aun más el relato de Ginny, que por poco la deja traumatizada. Lo que sí esperaba era que fuera rápido.

Pero a la vez, del miedo que sentía se sentía maravillada al saber que pronto daría a luz. Sangre de su sangre, fruto de su fruto... pero... ¿y si él aparecía e intentaba quitárselo?

Ese era un miedo que no sabía como afrontar, ni que esperar, ni sabía como podía pensar en positivo...

El dolor pronto pasó, pero el miedo no.

Debía hablar con Draco sobre esto. Sí, pero como antes, no sabía como ni se sentía preparada para eso, al menos por el momento. Debía hacerlo, era la única forma en que ella pudiera perder el miedo pero mientras estuviera calla las cosas seguirían de igual forma, pero no se sentiría segura sabiendo que el otro anda dando vueltas al rededor de ella... ¿y sin en ese momento se encontraba a unos paso de su puerta esperando por ella...

Su corazón se pudo a mil, apenas escuchar el timbre de la puerta de entrada...


	38. LA OSCURIDAD - P 1

**_CAPÍTULO 37 - "LA OSCURIDAD"_**

Ron al ver que nadie habría abrió la puerta y entró.

- Hermione -. La llamó.

- Ron -. Gritó ella, sintiéndose aliviada. - Por poco me matas de un infarto -.

- ¿Qué? -. Preguntó sin entender nada.

- No importa -. Dijo levantándose del sillón, y colocando una mano en su espalda porque se sentía adolorida se acercó a él. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No tendrías que estar en el trabajo? -. Preguntó intrigada.

- Nada y sí... pero creo que metí la pata -. Dijo, y le comenzó a contar lo que sucedió mientras la acompañaba a la cocina. - No es gracioso -. Dijo ofendido.

- Pero Ron... -.

- Si ya lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar, juro que parecía que la estaba acosando -. Se defendió.

- Ya... pero, ¿en cerio te gritó que era gay muy gay? -. Volvió a preguntar divertida.

- Sí, parece que todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo -.

- Como siempre te digo Ron, tu no vez más allá de tus ojos, sólo miras lo que hay a tu al rededor y ya -. Le dijo Hermione, tomando un baso con agua. - ¿Qué sientes por ella? -. Preguntó luego de un momento.

- No lo sé... -. Contestó él, apoyándose en la mesada. - Siento muchas cosas cuando la veo, pero ninguna son concretas... -.

- Pero sentiste celos al verla con otro hombre, eso es algo -.

- No tuve celos... -.

- No ya, ¿entonces que fue? ¿Un calambre? -. Se mofó Hermione.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

- ¿Cómo está mi sobrino? -.

- Un poco molesto. No deja de moverse -. Dijo Hermione con vos cansada.

Ron rió divertido. Ambos sabían que si ellos dos se hubiesen casado, no hubiesen llegado a ser realmente felices. Por eso, Hermione lo había perdonado y había vuelto a ser su mejor amiga como antes.

- Sabes debe... -. Pero Hermione no había podido terminar la frase ya que sintió una fuerte y dolorosa en su pecho.

Un dolor que le cortaba la respiración. Ron se acercó a ella con prisa y la agarró entre sus brazos para evitar que ella se cayera. Le preguntó que pasaba, pero Hermione, sólo se concentraba en evitar el dolor y en no gritar. Pronto todo se volvió oscuro, Ron miró desesperado a su alrededor, pero la oscuridad no le dejaba ver, el aire se espesó y comenzó a sentirse adormilado, drogado, debilitado. Intentó permanecer despierto para ayudar a Hermione, pero esto le venció y sin querer, se desvaneció.

- Te lo dije Princesa -. Le dijo su amigo a Astoria, mientras la acompañaba a su lugar de trabajo.

- No lo sé... puede que haya pensado realmente que me quería violar -. Contestó ella indecisa.

- Pero no era verdad, además por muy poco me rompe la cara en mil pedazos -. Continuó él, llevándose una mano al labio, que ya se encontraba curado gracias a una poción, pero que aun sentía el picor de la herida.

- Menuda trompada -.

- Si nena, lástima que no le gusta los hombres... -. Ambos rieron divertidos. - En cerio, si tú no vas con él, voy a ir yo aunque tenga que darle una poción de amor -. Dijo él.

Astoria le miró y salió directo al despacho de Ron. Si él no era capaz de ser sincera, ella lo iba a ser por los dos... ¿y si le rechazaba? Bueno, fue rechazada por muchos antes... bueno, no en realidad, sólo unos poco. ¿Pero que importancia tenías eso ahora?

Respiró hondo y golpeó la puerta y esperó que le de paso, pero nada. Volvió a golpear y otra vez nada. Al final entró y no lo encontró. Su despacho se encontraba vacío a excepción de los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. De seguro que después del espectáculo que dio, se sentía avergonzado.

Salió del despacho y en el camino se topó con Harry que parecía nervioso y apurado.

- El Jefe no se encuentra en el despacho -. Dijo ella, al ver que él iba a entrar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde fue? -. Preguntó con urgencia.

- No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada -. Contestó ella.

- ¿Sucede algo? -.

- Es Hermione... algo sucedió en la casa... -.

- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? -.

- La casa está destruida, huele a magia oscura... -.


	39. LA OSCURIDAD - P 2

**_CAPÍTULO 38 - "LA OSCURIDAD, PARTE 2"_**

Cuando Hermione despertó se sintió adolorida y molesta. Miró a su alrededor, y vio oscuridad y más oscuridad.

Intentó moverse de donde se encontraba pero algo se lo impidió, mejor dicho unas cadenas que se ajustaban en sus muñecas. Se arrodillo en el suelo y cerró los ojos, para tratar de calmarse. La desesperación la estaba comenzando a dominar.

Oscuro... todo estaba oscuro y en silencio y era muy molesta esa sensación... volvió a abrir los ojos, y se encontró en la misma situación, esto no era un sueño.

Intentó recordar lo último que vivió antes de que despertara en este estado, y no pudo. Aun sus pensamientos no se encontraban claros.

Ron... recodó a Ron, cosa que eso le hizo levantarse del suelo aprisa.

- ¿Ron? -. Le llamó, intentando ver algo, pero nada y el ruido que estaba haciendo las cadenas era insoportable.

- Lo siento, muñeca, pero no creo que tu amigo te pueda oír -. Escuchó a alguien, que entraba por una puerta.

Con un movimiento de varita, esa persona hizo que la luz apareciera.

Hermione ya se sentía cansada de los juegos de Marlonk ella se olvidó el miedo y protegió con sus brazos su vientre, y se enfrentó a él.

- Creo que sería estúpido preguntar que es lo que quieres siendo evidente -. Dijo Hermione, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es evidente? -. Preguntó él divertido, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, jugando con su varita y sonriendo con malicia.

- Todo... -.

- ¿Y qué es todo? -.

- Quieres sacarme a mi hijo -. Contestó ella con frialdad.

- Si, es verdad, que tonto soy al dejarme en evidencia, ¿no? A por cierto, no es una nena -.

- Lo sé, en realidad siempre lo supe -. Se dijo a sí misma.

- ¿Cómo? -. Divertido, pensado que ella mentía.

- Tengo una conexión con mi hija, desde el día en que descubrí que estaba embarazada. Y, ¿sabes? No me había dado cuenta hasta hoy, ella había estado hablando conmigo todo este tiempo... -.

- ¿Qué? -. Preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, todo este mundo me estuvo hablando, diciéndome cosas, y enseñándome -.

- ¿Enseñándote? ¿Qué cosas? -. Quiso saber.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe -. Le dijo, sentándose en el suelo, a pesar de todo, con tranquilidad.- Pero no me dejó recordar hasta ahora... -.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? -.

- Repito, eso a ti no te incumbe -.

- ¿Entonces por qué me lo dices? -.

- No es mi culpa que escuches mis pensamientos -. Le dijo, sentándose en el suelo. -

"¿Qué es lo que sucede acá?" Se preguntó una vez más Draco, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando la nada.

Había pasado todo el día buscando a Hermione y al idiota de la comadreja Ron, ni siquiera los hechizos de localización pudieron dar su ubicación, de hecho ningún hechizo funcionaban con ellos. Nadie sabía que es lo que estaba sucediendo, la casa quedó totalmente destruida con indicios de magia oscura, y muy poderosa. Hermione desaparece al igual que Ron, cosa que demuestra que ambos se encontraban juntos, ya que no era coincidencia que una desapareciera y el otro también. Bien, la cosa hasta ahí estaba clara, pero lo que o se entendía a donde fueron a parar, que es lo que sucedió realmente con ellos.

Todos estaban alterados, incluso Eleanor, la hija de Ron, quien no para de llorar, a pesar que de seguro no entendía nada.

"Hermione..." Intentó concentrarse en ella, para poder aunque sea saber como se encontraba, encima ella está embarazada...

- ¿Draco? -. Lo llamó Astoria, entregándole una taza que humeaba.

- ¿Qué esto? -. Preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

- No te preocupes, es una infunción relajante, también lo están tomando los demás. Te hará bien... -. Le a concejó ella, sentándose a su lado.

- … -.

- Oh vamos Draco, bebe aunque sea un sorbo -.

- ¿Qué sucede ahí dentro? -. Quiso saber Draco, dejando aun lado la taza.

- Están haciendo planes, dividiéndose los lugares, y no sé que cosa más -. Enumeró Astoria.

- ¿Qué sugieres vos? ¿Qué nos quedemos sentados esperando a ver señales de humo? -. Preguntó Draco, sintiéndose enojado por el tono que utilizó Astoria.

- No, Draco, claro que no. Creo que en vez de perder tiempo esperando a que terminen de hacer planes y proponer estupideces y todas esas cosas que los Gryffindor están acostumbrados a hacer para tenes todo "ordenado", deberíamos salir y no sólo ver lo conocido... Draco, alguien está usando magia oscura, y sabes mejor que nadie que es lo que se puede significar esas cosas... -. Dijo Astoria, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Lo sé... tengo que decirte algo... llama a Pansy, a Theo y a Blaise, te veré en la mansión. Tenemos que terminar un trabajo, que teníamos que haber terminado hace mucho -. Y con esto, Draco se levantó en seguida, y fue a la Mansión Malfoy.

Luego de que Marlonk se burlara de ella, y de sus amigos y de todo lo que revoloteaba en el aire, la dejó de nuevo sola, sin saber cual sería realmente el final, aunque no necesitaba mucha explicación para saber como iba a terminar la historia.

Le preocupaba Ron y sobre todo su hija, quien en ese momento le estaba trasmitiendo tranquilidad, pero que Hermione no era capas de tomar.

Pronto comenzó a sentirse cansada, incómoda y dolorosa. Las cadenas le estaban comenzando a lastimar la piel. La cabeza le dolía a muerte, al igual que sus músculos. Gracias a que se había tomado un tiempo en ver el calabozo en el que se encontraba, pudo memorizar el lugar y temer que se pudiera lastimar o llevar algo por delante si quería caminar, pero no se sentá dispuesta a moverse, ya que comenzaba a sentir frío, mucho frío, cosa que el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, aunque de mangas largas y largo hasta los tobillos, no la protegía ni la abrigaban.

Siguió protegiendo su vientre, sabiendo que el momento pronto llegaría...

- Pesé que había muerto o algo así -. Dijo Blaise, que se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su amigo.

- Lo mismo pensé, pero ya vez que no fue así. No se como no me he dado cuenta en cuanto lo vi -. Contestó Draco con furia.

- Han pasado años desde la última vez que le vimos, y eramos unos críos, y como que tampoco prestamos tanta atención a como era... -. Intentó tranquilizarlo Pansy.

- De hecho, yo sí le miré bien... ¿qué? Era lindo, mi tipo, además mi madre me dijo... bueno no importa -. Dijo Astoria, mirando para otra parte, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. - Así que el hijo que espera Hermione, realmente no es tuyo... -.

- Es mío -. Le reprochó Draco.

- Sí será tuyo y todo lo que vos quieras, pero en realidad es de él, digamos que él fue el que puso la semillita -. Estuvo de acuerdo con Astoria, Blaise.

- … -. Draco no quiso entrar en ese tema, sabía que le había prometido a Hermione no decir nada, pero ellos tenían que saber a qué se iban a enfrentar y porque, aunque no se encontraba del todo seguro si realmente era por eso.

- ¿A alguien se le ocurre en donde puede estar? -. Preguntó Pansy, levantándose del sofá.

- Le gustan las casas grandes, con poca luz... en el campo, sí, creo que se encuentra en algún campo apartado de todo -. Dijo Astoria.

- Creo que has hecho algo más que verlo -. Le dijo Theo, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

- Tal vez, pero como dijo Pansy, eramos críos y yo no sabía que él iba a tener una mente retorcida como su padre -. Se defendió ella, cruzándose los brazos de forma defensiva

- Vasta, no se peleen. El problema es que hay muchos campos, y ni siquiera sabemos por donde empezar... y, ¿hay que decirle a los Gryffindor o qué? -. Quiso saber Pansy.

- Sí, pero primero debemos encontrarlos y luego avisaremos... -.

- Bien, lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente, Draco tú vuelve con los Gryffindor, mientras Astoria, Theo y Blaise buscan la casa y yo buscaré unos viejos amigos, que nos pueden ayudar... -. Dijo Pansy.

- No, quiero ir con ellos, no me puedo quedar haciendo nada -. Protestó Draco.

- Draco, siendo sincera, eres un estorbo por el momento, sé que en cuento encuentres la casa entraras y harás estupideces que pondrá la vida de los Gryffindor y el bebe en peligro, no sabemos que clase de magia oscura estará haciendo Ese, así que no, tú ve con los Gryffindor, en cuando encontremos la casa, ya te avisaremos -. Le dijo Pansy, seria.

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo, Draco al final le hizo caso. Salieron de la mansión y se dividieron, ha cumplir sus respectivos "encargos"...

Se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar. No sabía en donde se encontraba ni que había sucedido. Tocándose la frente, en donde sentía que algo corría por su cara, se incorporó y miró a su al rededor y luego sus manos. Sangre.

Se había golpeado de alguna forma la cabeza. Estaba en una habitación iluminada con antorchas, acostado de una cama de cemento.

- Al fin despiertas, amigo -. Le saludó Marlonk, acercándose a él. - Era hora...


	40. MUERTE - P 1

**_¿QUE FINAL CRÉEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA PUEDE LLEGAR A TENER? ¿SE LO PREGUNTARON?_**

**_SIN DUDA UN FINAL INESPERADO, Y ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN..._**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 39 - "MUERTE PARTE 1"_**

"Trágico.  
Todo se ha vuelto trágico y a pesar hagas lo que hagas, nada puede salir de ahí."

Perdida, asfixiada y adolorida como la muerte.

Hermione se encontraba en una posición muy incómoda en el suelo, que gracias a su posición había podido calentar, pero el aire a su alrededor era frío. Todo era frío.

Se sentía cansada y no sabía que hacer. Su bebé también se encontraba inquieta, se movía a cada rato y eso le hacía sentir en cierta forma, enferma.

Mientras acariciaba su vientre, pensaba en ron, en draco, en todo. Se sentía nerviosa y tenía miedo, pero sabía que era estúpido sentirse de aquella manera, ya que sea lo que sea, las cosas de alguna forma iban a salir ya sea para bien como para mal.

La puerta de su prisión fue abierta de golpe y alguien entró.

- ¿Ron? -. Preguntó asustada al ver a su amigo, de una manera muy diferente a lo que es en realidad.

Pansy caminaba por las calles desiertas, con su cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su saco negro.

El día estaba nublado y había un poco de viento. Iba mirando las casas modestas que había a su al rededor. Sabía que alguna le pertenecía a ella, pero no sabía cual con exactitud, por eso llevaba su varita en mano, ella le ayudaría a encontrarla.

Pronto se detuvo al frente de una casa, la más vieja y deteriorada que había. Sonrió.

Se acercó a la entrada y golpeó la puerta. Una mujer joven le abrió la puerta.

- Hola, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? -. Preguntó con amabilidad.

- Busco a Eterna -. Dijo Pansy, de igual forma.

La mujer le miró a los ojos, como si le estuviera leyendo el alma.

- Espere un momento -. Le dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Pansy esperó hasta unos largo segundo, hasta que la mujer volvió a abrir. - Ella le recibirá.

Entró dentro de la casa y siguió a la mujer, que de vez en cuando le miraba. Le abrió una puerta y le dio paso, cerrando la puerta luego. Miró la sala y vio que al frente de una chimenea encendida había un sillón, que de seguro se encontraba ocupada por ella.

- Eterna... -. La llamó. Esta le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Pansy se acercó y se puso en frente de ella.

- Oh, niña. Tiempo sin vernos -. Dijo la mujer llamada Eterna, con vos tranquila pero ceca. - No esperaba volver a verte, ni a ti ni a nadie de mi pasado.

- Pero ve que no es así -.

- ¿Qué quieres? -.

- Quiero que mate a su hijo -.

- Valla, que ocurrencias tienes, niña -.

- No es una ocurrencia. Es la verdad, tiene que matar a su hijo, o de lo contrario volverá a cometer el mismo error que su padre, y creo que será mejor que... -.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que mate a mi propio hijo? ¿Crees que el mal se terminaría con su muerte? Por favor, no me vengas con esas -.

Pansy miró a la mujer con profundo enojo.

- No puedes venir y pedirme que haga algo, que sabes perfectamente, que no puedo. Es mi hijo, y eso no cambia nada a pesar de las cosas que hizo -. Siguió Eterna.

- Oh vamos, ambas sabes de sobra que has perdido todo cariño o amor a tu hijo. Que ni siquiera le tienes lástima, así que no creo que te cueste tanto matarlo ni encadenarlo a un árbol en donde puedas torturarlo a tu antojo -.

- No lo haré y esa es mi última palabra -.

- Bien, como quiera. Pero sepa que su hijo, no volverá a ver el sol otra vez -. Y dicho esto, Pansy se largó.

Volvió por donde había venido. Aun no sabía el porque había ido a ver a esa vieja bruja. Bueno, supuso que ella estaría encantada de hacerlo, después de todo lo que le hizo su hijo... y realmente no quería que su mejor amigo sea calificado de asesino, aunque sea en defensa propia, la gente habla, y todavía él no está libre de las malas lenguas a pesar de que la guerra fue hace muchos años atrás y que se ha demostrado su inocencia...

Miró una vez más la vieja casa y desapareció.

- Muy chiquita... -. Dijo Astoria, sin siquiera mirar la casa de un mejor ángulo.

- Astoria... por favor -. Se quejó Blaise, ya que se estaba cansando de que "es demasiado grande, fea, no tiene valor, ordinaria, ni un animal salvaje viviría ahí..." y demás cosas.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no encontremos la correcta -. Se defendió ella, volviendo a tomar la mano de ambos hombres, pero en el momento en que iban a volver a desaparecer, Theodore sintió algo.

Soltó su mano de la de ella y se acercó a la pequeña y decrépita casa.

- ¿Qué sucede Theo? -. Le preguntó Astoria.

- Es este el lugar -. Respondió, cerrando los ojos mientras que con una mano intentaba encontrar el velo que ocultaba la verdadera casa. - Se encuentra protegido por un hechizo -. Informó.

- ¿Conocemos el hechizo? -. Quiso saber Blaise.

- No... bueno tal vez Draco o Narcissa -. Dijo acercándose a sus amigos.

- Bien, ya sabemos donde se encuentra la casa. Ahora hay que informar -. Dijo Astoria, sintiéndose ansiosa, pero ocultándolo, como desde que supo que él había desaparecido.

Se volvieron a tomar de las manos y desaparecieron.

- Ni siquiera sabemos quien la tiene secuestrada -. Dijo Harry, cansado de escuchar conjeturas estúpidas por parte de todos, y alejándose de ellos a la vez que limpiaba sus antejos por cuarta vez en media hora.

Necesitaba un rato estar sólo, y de hecho quería hablar con Draco, que había estado todo el tiempo callado y un tiempo desaparecido.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? -. Le preguntó en cuanto le encontró.

Draco le miró, primero iba a contestar que no sabía a lo que se refería, pero sabía que Potter podía ser de todo menos tonto o ingenuo. Así que mirando para otro lado, y a pesar de que ella no quería decirles nada a sus amigos y familiares, se lo contó todo, bueno sólo las partes que él conocía.

Harry se quedó callado, sin decir nada ni moverse. Sintiéndose mal por su amiga y por el hecho de que ella no dijo nada.

- Así que no es tu hijo -. Dijo al final. Draco le miró con odio.

- ¿Puede todo el mundo dejar de decir eso? ¡Es mi hijo! Y es Ella no Él -. Le reprochó a Harry.

- Lo siento, pero... -.

- Olvidalo Potter, es verdad, no es mi hija de sangre, pero siento que es mi hija. La vi crecer dentro del vientre de su madre, la sentí cuando se movía o daba pataditas a su madre... la sentí Potter... y desde el primer momento en que supe que su madre estaba embarazada de ella, la amé y supe que era mía -. Confesó Draco, sintiéndose como un idiota y un maricón por tener lágrimas en los ojos, pero no le importó porque eso es lo que sentía.

Harry se sentía sorprendido por la actitud que había tomado Draco.

- Las encontrarás -. Le prometió Harry, dándole una palmada de apoyo.

- Esto que te acabo de contar sobre lo que le sucedió a Hermione, no se lo digas a nadie. Ella me pidió que sea así, pero como sé quien eres y todo eso, rompí mi promesa, y espero que tú no la rompas -. Le pidió Draco, volviendo a mirar la nada.

- No te preocupes... -.

- ¿Ron? -. Volvió a preguntar Hermione, levantándose del suelo y acercándose a él. - Mirame Ron, soy yo -. Le dijo, poniéndose justo al frente de él.

- Hagas lo que hagas, no te hará caso. No puede, muñeca -. Le informó Marlonk.

- Hijo de puta -. Le insultó Hermione.

- No seas maleducada, muñeca. ¿Qué modales le vas a enseñar a nuestra querida hija, si estás blasfemando por ahí de esa forma para nada delicada? -. Se burló él.

- No es tu hija -. Dijo Hermione, con profundo odio.

- Muñeca, yo fui quien puso... ¿la semillita? ¿Así lo dicen los Maggel? -. Preguntó divertido. - Yo fui quien... -.

- ¿¡Cariño!? -. Le llamó alguien no muy lejos de la habitación a Marlonk, quien puso los ojos en blanco y mostró una expresión enojada. - Te he preparado la cena -. Le dijo alegre, entrando por la puerta.

- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? -. Le preguntó él, realmente enojado.

Hermione miró a la chica, sorprendida de recordar quien era.

- Lo siento, amor, pero se enfría... -.

- No me interesa, tu comida es asquerosa, tanto como vos -.

- Perdoname que lo recuerde, pero eso mismo no pensabas anoche -. Dijo ella ofendida.

Hermione se hubiera echado a reír, de no ser porque ella se encontraba encadenada y su mejor amigo perdido en quien sabe donde.

- Vete -. Le dijo él con vos amenazadora a la chica.

- Pero... -.

- Si no te vas, juro que terminarás muerta -. Ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se marchó corriendo. - Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? -. Se dirigió ahora a Hermione, volviendo a como estaba antes, con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Hermione volvió a su rincón, y se sentó en el suelo, dispuesta a ignorarlos a ambos. Le dolía que Ron estuviera de aquella forma y la desesperaba, pero sabía que por el momento no podía hacer nada.

- Ya veo. No podrás ignorarme por mucho tiempo y más si nuestra adorable hija está apunto de nacer -. Le dijo, saliendo de la habitación, acompañado por Ron.

A cada momento que va pasando el tiempo se sentía peor. ¿Pero de que otra forma se podía sentir? No encontraba una solución, no tenía su varita, y la magia que se hallaba dentro de ella, sólo se "activaba" cuando el momento era crítico, realmente crítico, porque a pesar de que estuvo practicando con Narcissa, no había aprendido del todo...

Respiró hondo, nuevamente los nervios se le estaban saliendo de lugar... y como dijo Él, ella estaba a pronto camino...


End file.
